El Slytherin Gryffindor
by Krispy-Sly
Summary: Traduccion con el consentimiento de su autora Cheryl Dyson este es un fic que corre a la par que El Slytherin Hufflepuff...Draco PoV. Basado en despues del Epilogo... H/D spolier de Deathly Hallows
1. Chapter 1

El Slytherin Gryffindor

**Hola!! Pues lo prometido es deuda, este es el nuevo fic que estoy traduciendo y les informo que corre a la par que "El Slytherin Hufflepuff" el cual es un AS/S. el orden de los factores no altera el producto pero les recomiendo que lean este primero y después el otro...consta de 10 capítulos y ya esta terminado... así que a leer...**

** El Slytherin Gryffindor**_** By: Cheryl Dyson **_

**Capitulo 1**

**Reencuentro**

Draco pasó las páginas del libro ociosamente y lo puso de vuelta en la estantería. Examino concienzudamente los títulos cercanos y frunció el ceño irritado. ¿Por qué se tomaba la molestia de buscar allí? Lo más probable es que tenga que pedir una orden especial.

Un movimiento llamo su atención y se giro para ver a otro cliente de la tienda de libros en medio del pasillo. El hombre estaba examinando intensamente un estante de libros con su cabeza inclinada levemente hacia al frente. Draco admiro el perfil del hombre, pensando que había pasado bastante tiempo desde que había visto a alguien que se viera tan apetecible. El hombre tenía un exquisito rasgo, nariz y quijada recta, hermosos pómulos, una garganta que suplicaba por ser besada y un esbelto y atlético cuerpo que lucia infinitamente follable incluso aun que estuviera parcialmente escondido por esa túnica oscura. Una greña de cabello espesa y negra adornaba su cabeza haciéndolo lucir como si recién hubiera salido de su cama después de una larga noche de comportamiento depravado.

Draco suspiro con pesar. Alguien que se viera tan bien tenia que estar ya tomado, lo mas probable es que estuviera casado con una mujer regañona que no tenia ni idea de cómo mantener a un hombre así feliz. Pero aun así, como dice el dicho, quien no arriesga no gana. El rubio camino hacia el hombre, silencioso como una sombra y se asomo sobre el hombro del moreno descansando una mano contra la estantería atrapando parcialmente a su presa. Draco noto que eran de la misma estatura.

-¿Estas buscando algo en particular?-pregunto el rubio con voz ronca.

El hombre se tenso ligeramente pero aun así no se movió-Emm… en realidad no, solo estoy hojeando.

Los ojos de Draco se movieron rápidamente hacia el titulo de la sección donde estaban y de vuelta hacia la nuca del hombre. El rubio se deleito con la forma en que se enrulaban ligeramente los oscuros cabellos cuando tocaban el cuello del hombre. Ansiaba pasar sus dedos por ellos y sentir su textura. Siempre ha tenido atracción hacia los morenos- ¿Entonces estas buscando magia arcaica?

-Me gusta buscar hechizos oscuros. Nunca sabes cuando sean útiles-la voz del hombre era tan fascinante como el resto de su cuerpo, era baja y casi sensual.

-Que coincidencia. Yo tengo una enorme biblioteca llena de libros con hechizos oscuros-dijo Draco sintiendo como el cabello del hombre le hacia ligeramente cosquillas en sus labios mientras hablaba. Respiro la esencia embriagadora que emanaba del moreno, el hombre olía a alguien que pasaba mucho tiempo en la calle, a ventisca y algo salvaje. Draco quería inclinar hacia un lado la cabeza del hombre para probar el pálido cuello y abrirse camino hacia abajo.

-¿Trabajas aquí?-pregunto el moreno dándose la vuelta, aun parcialmente atrapado por el brazo de Draco. Sus ojos se encontraron y Draco noto con sorpresa que sus ojos eran de un verde conmociónate, un color que no había visto desde…

_-¿Malfoy?_-el hombre pregunto con dureza

Draco se tambaleo hacia atrás hasta que su trasero choco contra la estantería opuesta. Miro boquiabierto al hombre de cabello negro.

_-¿Potter?-_ contesto con el mismo tono de conmoción.

Los dos hombres se miraron fijamente. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? ¿10 años? ¿Doce? Y ¿Dónde diablos estaban esos estupidos lentes que el Elegido solía usar? El cabello que cubría su frente y tocaba las espesas pestañas escondía efectivamente la famosa cicatriz.

-Te ves… diferente-dijo Draco luchando por normalidad en un mundo que de repente se había vuelto loco. ¡Había tratado de seducir a Harry jodido Potter!

Potter asintió- ya no necesito usar los lentes, San Mungo invento un hechizo que los hace innecesarios.

Draco se maldijo. ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta que era Potter? Tuvo que haber sido obvio por el cabello, y por supuesto que tenia ese cuerpo atlético el idiota era un maldito Auror, todavía seguía siendo el Niño de Oro del Ministerio, aun que ya no era un niño. _no lo mas remotamente cercano a niño_ pensó Draco deslizando sus ojos sobre la figura tensa de Potter.

Los ojos verdes se entrecerraron y Potter se enderezo-¿Estabas tratando de…?-comenzó a preguntar el moreno para después sacudir su cabeza bruscamente-no, olvídalo- se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar.

-¿Estaba yo que Potter?-demando saber Malfoy.

-Dije que lo olvidaras Malfoy- respondió Potter y continuo caminando hacia el frente de la tienda. Draco sintió un familiar destello de ira. ¡El maldito de Potter no había perdido la habilidad de sacarle de quicio! Camino detrás del Gryffindor.

-¿Huyendo Potter? –tanteo Draco justo cuando alcanzaban el final de las estanterías y entraban en un pequeño área para sentarse rodeada de ventanas que lo separaban parcialmente del resto de las estanterías.

-¡Apártate Malfoy!-gruñó Potter y siguió caminando. Draco apretó su mandíbula y tomo al Auror por el hombro. Giro al Gryffindor, enojado sin saber realmente por que. Agarro el frente de la túnica de Potter con ambas manos y estrello al moreno contra el final de la estantería. Varios libros cayeron de la sacudida.

Draco se inclino acercándose a Potter hasta que sus labios tocaron el lóbulo de la oreja del Elegido-Si Potter, yo _estaba_ tratando de llevarte a mi cama-dijo suavemente Draco- Por que parecías como si no hubieses sido apropiadamente follado en mucho tiempo…_tal vez nunca._

Draco se aparto y noto con satisfacción que Potter tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados y respiraba agitadamente. El Gryffindor levanto su mano y empujo fuertemente a Draco por el pecho. El rubio se tambaleo hacia atrás y reto con una sonrisa de suficiencia la mirada fulminante de Potter.

El rubio noto de repente a Scorpius y otro niño hablando silenciosamente en el asiento de la ventana más cercana a ellos. Los niños habían presenciado el altercado, algo que Draco jamás se permitiría en circunstancias normales, por supuesto nada que envolviera a Potter parecían ser "circunstancias normales".

-Scorpius-llamo Draco con brusquedad-vámonos.

Sin mirar nuevamente a Potter, Draco salio de la librería. Scopius lo siguió obedientemente unos pasos más atrás.

Draco camino de un lado para otro en la librería Malfoy, desde la ventana hasta la chimenea y de vuelta a la ventana. Scorpius lo miraba con curiosidad. El mayor se forzó a respirar hondo y relajarse. Le sonrió a su rubio hijo.

-Así que… parece que hiciste un amigo-comento Draco.

Scorpius se encogió de hombros-Tal vez. Su nombre es Albus.

Draco retrocedió un paso para después reprimirse. ¡Mierda! ¿Por qué siempre permitía que Harry Potter le afectara? Por supuesto, esta era la primera vez que se sentía abrumado de deseo por el Gryffindor…

-¿Albus Potter?-pregunto Draco rápidamente.

-No menciono su apellido. ¿Quién era ese hombre?

-su nombre es Harry Potter. Estoy seguro que escucharas todo sobre el cuando entres a Hogwarts- Draco estaba satisfecho al notar que su voz no sonó para nada sarcástica- anda vete Scorpius, tengo cosas que investigar.

Scorpius asintió con protocolo y salio sin decir una palabra. Draco lo miro irse por un momento preguntándose de repente si Scorpius pasaba demasiado tiempo solo. Draco recordaba haberse sentido terriblemente solo cunado era un niño. ¿Estaba condenado a cometer los mismos errores que sus padres? ¿Mantenía a Scorpius atrapado en este mausoleo muy seguido? Draco corrió hacia la puerta y llamo a su pálido hijo. El niño giro a verlo.

-¿Te gustaría ir a Paris esta noche? Cenaremos y después encontraremos algo interesante que hacer.

La brillante sonrisa en la cara de su hijo hizo que Draco se tuviera que reclinar en el marco de la puerta, casi abrumado de adoración y orgullo. Martinique era una perra despiadada pero ella le dio a Scorpius. Por eso, el felizmente pagaba sus cuentas y mantenía sus inmoderados hábitos.

Vagamente se pregunto por el paradero de su esposa para después regresar a la biblioteca. Invoco un rápido hechizo hacia las gavetas que contenían archivado del Diario El Profeta.

-Muéstrame todos los números que tengan artículos acerca de Harry Potter desde… hace tres años.

Draco estaba consternado ante el tamaño de la pila de papeles que volaron hacia su escritorio.

-El famoso Harry Potter-murmuro sentándose. Levanto los volúmenes mas recientes de la pila que tenia- veamos en que has estado haciendo últimamente.

**Acosando a Harry Potter**

Le tomo a Draco cuatro meses el darse cuenta que estaba acosando a Harry Potter y otros tres meses después de eso para admitir que estaba obsesionado. Una vez aceptado ese hecho, encontró mas fácil el adquirir información sobre el Auror, probablemente por que ya no estaba peleando contra el mismo en cada momento. Aprendió todo lo que había que saber acerca de la vida pública del Elegido, muchas de ellas Draco ya las sabía. Por supuesto Potter estaba casado con su novia de la juventud Ginebra Weasley. Tenían tres niños James, Albus y Lily. Entre cada nacimiento Ginny jugaba Quidditch y trabajaba medio tiempo en la Sortigelio Weasley en el callejón Diagon. No había jugado al Quidditch por los últimos dos años, alegando que la razón de su jubilación fue una vieja lesión. Draco sospechaba que era por que simplemente ella ya no daba la talla como los jugadores más jóvenes.

Harry Potter trabajaba en el Ministerio desde que había salido de Hogwarts, primero atrapando a los antiguos mortifagos y eventualmente arreglando los males del Ministerio. Había pasado por una sucesión de compañeros, Ron Weasley entre ellos. Hasta que Weasley dejo el departamento de Aurores y acepto un puesto en el Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional. La razón que dio para su cambio fue por que su esposa, la estimada Hermione Granger prefería que el tuviera un trabajo menos peligroso después del nacimiento de su primera hija, Rose. Draco pensó que lo mas probable es que Weasley finalmente se dio cuenta que nunca estará a la altura de Potter y finalmente dejo de intentarlo.

Granger por supuesto que trabajaba en el Departamento de Aplicación de Leyes Mágicas y pasaba una excesiva cantidad de tiempo investigando a Draco con la vana esperanza de encontrar algo ilegal en el. Desafortunadamente para Granger, ella siempre estaría varios pasos por detrás de Draco especialmente sin la suerte de Potter guiando sus pasos.

Potter estaba extremadamente dedicado a su carrera y su familia y era universalmente amado por todos. El rubio resoplo, de esa manera concluyo su investigación sobre la vida pública de Harry Potter.

La vida privada de Potter era más difícil de descubrir.

Scorpius se había convertido en un genuino Malfoy, había arreglado clandestinamente encuentros con su nuevo amigo Albus Potter. Draco había interceptado varias lechuzas que venían de parte del joven Potter y de buena gana consentía los pedidos de Scorpius de ir al callejón Diagon por varias razones. Le hacia bien al chico tener un amigo aun que ese amigo tenia un incomodo parecido a su padre. También aumentaba la confianza de Scorpius el pensar que estaba maniobrando a su padre para lograr sus propios fines.

Draco detestaba husmear información de su propio hijo, especialmente cuando el estaba fingiendo no saber nada sobre Albus Potter pero el estaba demasiado curioso por saber el estado de los asuntos internos de Harry Potter. Draco no podía crear una estrategia apropiada hasta que no tuviera la respuesta a esa pregunta en particular.

La respuesta al dilema de Draco llego a la Mansión para la cena de Navidad. Draco había conocido al joven unas cuantas veces antes pero nunca le había prestado mucha atención, hasta ahora. Narcissa Malfoy había hecho las pases con su hermana Andrómeda. Le tomo varios años después de la guerra y otros meses después de la muerte de Lucius para que la soledad de Narcissa se volviera casi abrumadora. La presencia de Scorpius ayudo y Narcissa era más madre para el de lo que era Martinique pero ella necesitaba compañía femenina.

Draco se había sorprendido cuando su Tía Andrómeda apareció en la Mansión una tarde pero ella parecía tan lastimada como Narcissa. Eventualmente las dos se volvieron casi inseparables. Desde entonces Andrómeda Tonks era una visitante frecuente de la Mansión pero la presencia de Teddy Lupin era mucho más esporádica.

-Primo Ted-dijo Draco después de guiar al adolescente hacia la biblioteca después de la cena- tu eres muy cercano a los Potter ¿cierto?

Teddy lo miro con recelo y se rasco la cabeza con un dedo pensativamente. Su cabello era de un rubio platinado, Draco pensó que eso era de lo mas inusual considerando que su padre era de cabello castaño.

-Claro-contesto finalmente el muchacho. Draco sonrió. Lupin era tan receloso como los Malfoy.

-Terminas Hogwarts el próximo año ¿verdad? ¿Has pensado en que carrera vas a escoger?

Teddy se sentó rápidamente y sus ojos café brillaron-Quiero ser un Auror como mi mamá.

Draco asintió pensativamente y se pregunto cuanto de ese deseo se debía al estimulo de Potter- Tal vez la influencia de Harry Potter te ayude en eso ¿eh?

Teddy sacudió su cabeza-Oh no. El Tío Harry nunca haría eso. El dice que tenemos que ganar con nuestros propios meritos-Teddy se sonrojo-aun que me ha estado enseñando algunos hechizos avanzados, el dice que la profesora Lovegood es una buena maestra pero ella no siempre enseña cosas que serán útiles en el mundo real.

Draco se mordió varios comentarios poco amables y se las arreglo para no decir nada. Luna Lovegood enseñando Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras era un acto que definitivamente desafiaba las leyes de la naturaleza. Por suerte Scorpius recibiría bastante entrenamiento en esa área en particular en casa.

El mayor sacudió la cabeza tristemente-que lastima, si yo trabajara en el Ministerio hubiera usado lo que fuera necesario para ayudarte.

Teddy sonrió abiertamente-gracias primo Draco. Estoy seguro que me las podré arreglar solo. Por supuesto todavía tengo que terminar la escuela y después pasar el examen de Aurores- una mirada de consternación cruzo por el rostro del adolescente- solo espero que Victorie me espere mientras consigo un trabajo. No podré comprar una casa o algo hasta entonces…

-¿Novia?-pregunto Draco aun que el ya sabia que Teddy Lupin y Victorie Weasley eran pareja. Lo eran desde la infancia aparentemente. Draco había visto a la hija de Bill Weasley varias veces. Visctorie era una verdadera belleza, por suerte saco su apariencia de su madre francesa en vez del pelirrojo de su padre, aun que Bill Weasley había sido bastante guapo en sus tiempos de juventud.

Draco se inclino un poco hacia delante como si de repente un pensamiento lo acabara de inspirar-¿Te gustaría trabajar para mi?- pregunto. Teddy parpadeó hacia el.

-Pero…yo…-respiro hondo-gracias primo pero realmente quiero ver si puedo aplicar al posición de Auror.

El mayor rió entre dientes- por supuesto que puede hacer eso. Me refiero a en estos momentos. Puedes hacer trabajos curiosos para mí y yo te pagare. Puedes comenzar ahorrar para esa casa desde temprano.

El joven Lupin se puso de pie-¿Lo dices enserio? ¿Qué clase de trabajos curioso? Por supuesto que trabajare para ti, mientras que no sea nada ilegal. He escuchado a la Tía Hermione acusándote de cosas un par de veces…-Teddy se sonrojo.

Draco movió una mano restándole importancia al comentario- recados más que nada, no temas te mantendré ocupado. Puedes trabajar para mí durante las vacaciones y durante el verano. Necesitare que estés aquí tres veces a la semana durante el verano y posiblemente un poco mas.

Hablaron sobre el salario y otras trivialidades y cuando Teddy se fue, Draco se reclino en su silla con satisfacción. Ya tenía comprado un informante.

**Cola en Quidditch **

Draco vio varias veces a Harry Potter después del incidente en la librería pero siempre en la distancia. Se pregunto si Potter lo evadía intencionalmente y decidió que era lo más probable. Independientemente de cuantas veces Draco había visto al Auror, Potter parecía nunca haber visto a Draco. Una excepción notable ocurrió en el Mundial de Quidditch el verano antes de que Scorpius comenzara clases.

Draco se sentó en unas gradas más arriba que Potter, quien estaba en el mejor palco sentado al lado del Ministro Shacklebolt. Como siempre la celebridad, comento para si mismo con desprecio. El rubio miraba alternativamente al juego y a Harry Potter, añadiendo a su lista mental información sobre el Auror.

Teddy había sido una invaluable fuente de información pero tendía a taciturnos silencios en respuesta a las preguntas sobre la relación personal de Potter. Draco sabia casi todo lo que había que saber sobre el pasado de Potter pero su presente seguía siendo un misterio.

Draco sabia que debía de buscar a Potter en un lugar público, aun que esa clase de oportunidades no se presentaban muy seguido, la vida de Potter parecía girar alrededor del Ministerio y sus hijos, excluyendo cualquier otra cosa. Lo cual era todo un desperdicio.

Observar a Potter con su familia era iluminador. El moreno no se sentaba junto con su esposa, la pequeña de los Potter la cual tenia el cabello color caoba se sentaba entre ellos. La copia de Potter (el amigo de Scorpius, Albus) se sentaba del otro lado de Potter y después estaba el hijo mayor, el cual su cabello era de un chocolate oscuro. Toda una colección pero al menos los chicos se habían librado del clásico pelirrojo Weasley.

Draco noto que los adultos Potter no se tocaban, no se tomaban de la mano, no se rozaban con los hombros, ni toques para señalar algo en el campo. Podían pasarse por extraños de la forma en que interactuaban. Interesante, considerando que ellos supuestamente estaban _enamorados_. Draco miro a su esposa sentada del otro lado de Scorpius. El adulto sonrió dándose cuenta de que el no tocaría a Martinique ni por todos los Galeones en la bóveda de Potter. Ya la había tocado una vez, reprimió un escalofrío ante el recuerdo.

Los fríos ojos de Martinique lo miraron de reojo y puso una falsa sonrisa en sus hermosos labios. Ella odiaba el Quidditch pero su contrato con Draco exigía que tenia que atender a un mínimo de cuatro aparición publicas con el al año. Ella sabía como jugar su papel de la esposa perfecta y de madre sumisa. Más le valía que lo hiciera por la cantidad de dinero que Draco le estaba pagando.

Draco la ignoro para volver a mirar a Potter. El Auror se puso de pie (solo) y salio probablemente a orinar. Draco se levanto y lo siguió.

La línea para el baño estaba extremadamente larga, después de todo era la copa mundial y el clima estaba tan agradable que aseguro un lleno completo. Draco se las arreglo para estar parado directamente detrás de Harry Potter.

Se inclino ligeramente hacia el Auror y toco con sus labios la parte de atrás de la oreja del moreno.

-¿Te diviertes Potter?-pregunto y se aguanto la risa cuando el Auror se puso tenso.

-Malfoy- dijo Potter amablemente y trato de alejarse sin golpear al tipo frente a el-si estoy pasando un momento muy agradable ¿y tú?

Draco se acerco. Toco lo más que pudo de Potter sin causar un problema y aspiro la esencia del cabello del moreno.

-Me estoy divirtiendo ahora-ronroneo el rubio. Sus manos se movieron entre ellos hasta descansarlas gentilmente en la espalda de Potter. El había estado admirando esa espalda durante todo el juego y sentía que era lo más justo que se permitiera tocarla mientras podía.

Obviamente Potter sintió lo contrario pero estaba atrapado.

¿Qué estas haciendo?-gruñó

Los dedos de Draco se deslizaron y se arquearon sobre la piel cubierta solo con una camisa Muggle. Draco jamás había sido un fanático de la ropa Muggle pero ahora le veía el merito de lo rápido que la podía levantar para exponer la calida piel de Potter a sus exploradoras manos. Y esos pantalones sosteniendo ese increíble trasero… mierda, Draco se estaba poniendo duro.

-¿No has sido tocado desde hace tiempo Potter?

El Auror se giro enojado obviamente esperando apartar la mano de Draco pero el tiro le salio por la culata ya que la mano de Draco se quedo firme en Potter y termino en el firme abdomen del moreno. Los ojos verdes se abrieron a más no poder y Draco noto que eran mucho más brillantes y oscuros que los de Martinique. Se pregunto si los lentes de Potter los hacían ver más grandes y salvajes.

-Pensé que ya no usabas lentes-comento el rubio y la pregunta pareció esfumar cualquier comentario que Potter iba hacer. El Auror miro alrededor, como recordando que el era un famoso espectáculo. Nadie en la pululante multitud les presto atención ya que estaban mas interesados en comprar comida o bebidas o soltando la vejiga antes de volver apurados al juego.

-Los uso en apariciones publicas-dijo el moreno-son cosméticos.

Draco sonrió con sarcasmo aunque no había deseado hacerlo-las aflicciones de ser una celebridad-arrastro las palabras. Los dedos ansiaban por moverse hacia el borde del pantalón de Potter pero tal acción le valdría unas cuantas maldiciones.

Potter entrecerró los ojos- no te encuentro para nada entretenido Malfoy-dijo molesto-quito tus manos de encima mió.

-Es solo que no me conoces Potter-respondió el rubio suavemente-yo soy muy entretenido-sus dedos recorrieron ligeramente la camisa de Potter, deseando que pudiera Desvanecer la tela. Valdría la pena la maldición o las maldiciones.

-No te quiero conocer Malfoy y ahora ¡Vete a la mierda!

Con eso Potter salio de la cola y se perdió en la multitud. El Auror ignoro a Draco durante lo que resto de la Copa Mundial y desapareció con su familia inmediatamente cuando se acabo.

**TBC…**

**Notas finales:**

**Yeiii!! El primer capitulo… ¿Qué tal? Jajjaa bueno ahora no olviden dos cosas…**

1-dejar su review y 2- pasar a leer El Slytherin Hufflepuff! Que corre a la par que este fic!

Se les quiere y gracias por leer…

**_See ya!  
_Krispy **


	2. Chapter 2

El Slytherin Gryffindor

**El Slytherin Gryffindor**

_**By: Cheryl Dyson**_****

Capitulo 2

**Hogwarts y Hufflepuff **

La siguiente vez que vio a Potter fue en la Plataforma 9 ¾ el primero de septiembre. Draco estaba parado al lado de Scorpius. El chico trataba de actuar calmado y ecuánime pero su padre sabia que los ojos grises estaban revoloteando en busca de miradas familiares. La nube de vapor no los dejaba ver casi nada pero el clan Potter era por de mas escuchado incluso antes de poder ser vistos. Draco reconoció la voz de Ron Weasley justo cuando una familiar cabeza morena emergió de la blanca nube. La arpía pelirroja caminaba al lado de Potter y sus tres hijos les hacían compañía. Draco noto que los ojos de su hijo se encontraron con el hijo del medio de Potter y Albus sonrió con alegría y despreocupación. Una peculiarmente pequeña sonrisa se asomo en los labios de Scorpius.

Maritnique se acerco pero no hizo ni un movimiento para tocar a su hijo; la mandíbula de Draco se apretó, le había tomado tres lechuzas recordarle a ella que _tenia_ un hijo y dos mas para convencerla que dejara a su ultimo amante en Singapur y les acompañara a despedir a Scorpius.

Los niños Potter-Weasley estaban despidiéndose de sus padres escandalosamente, gritando bulliciosamente, en general comportándose como los sangre-contaminada incultos gamberros que son. Draco estaba aliviado al notar que Albus Potter era la excepción. El chico estaba parado al lado de la pequeña versión de Hermione Granger (Weasley) y parecía bastante poco animado.

Ron Weasley de repente noto a Draco y se movió hacia Poter con un comentario. Los ojos verdes se movieron lentamente hacia Draco quien espero. La cara de Potter se mantuvo completamente inexpresiva. El rubio estaba ansiando alejar al Aurror hacia un lugar alejado de la luz publica y provocar emociones en el idiota, aun que fuera ira, cualquier cosa mejor que indiferencia.

Draco mantuvo sus facciones tiesas como el mármol y Potter le dio un frío asentimiento antes de girar hacia su hijo, descartando al insoportable hombre. Otra nube de vapor volvió ocultando a los Potter una vez más. Scorpius le tendió la mano a su padre.

-Bueno, adiós Padre- dijo formalmente. Draco sonrió ante la mandíbula tiesa de su hijo, tratando fuertemente en ser un adulto. Draco se inclino hacia su hijo y lo abrazo.

-Niño tonto-dijo el mayor cariñosamente y apretó a Scorpius casi hasta el punto de quebrarlo. Su hijo rió y le apretó de vuelta-escribe seguido y no quiero escuchar ninguna queja de los profesores por alguna travesura.

Scorpius asintió respetuosamente mientras dejaba de abrazar. Cualquier travesura seria reportada a Draco por el mismo. Su hijo sabía claramente eso, el no toleraba sorpresas desagradables.

El adulto lo soltó- la próxima vez que te vea estarás usando verde Slytherin sin duda. Si no es así… bueno, ya veremos cuando eso pase.

Por un minuto vio alivio en el rostro de su hijo y Draco se percato de que el chico había estado algo preocupado de enfrentar al Sombrero Seleccionador. Draco no estaba preocupado en lo absoluto, Scorpius era un Slytherin de pies a cabeza.

-Adiós Madre-se despidió el niño mientras Draco se apartaba. Martinique obedientemente se inclino hacia su hijo y le dio un rápido besito en la mejilla. Se aparto, con su deber cumplido, Scorpius se dio media vuelta y camino rápidamente hacia el tren. Draco no se quedo como Potter y los otros tontos sentimentales a esperar a que el tren se fuera. El necesitaba un trago. La mansión iba a estar espantosamente vacía sin su hijo. El rubio no planeaba enfrentar su primera noche de soledad sobrio.

Cuando Martinique estuvo fuera de la vista de las otras familias, le sonrió a Draco y Desapareció. Por un momento Draco deseo no tener que verla más nunca.

_Querido Padre,_

Tal vez prefieras sentarte antes de que leas el resto de la carta.

Un fragmento de miedo atravesó a Draco y casi se sienta hasta que severamente se tuvo que recordar que el es un Malfoy. Además Scorpius tenía 11 años y era su segundo día de clases. ¿En que tanto problema se pudo haber metido?

_Espero que no te decepciones de mí pero no fui sorteado a Slytherin. De hecho, he sido sorteado a Hufflepuff._

Draco se sento. Su horror y asombro eran tan grandes que casi falla al sentarse.

_Hufflepuff_. Leyó las palabras de nuevo deseando que sus ojos lo hubieran engañado. _he sido sorteado a Hufflepuff. _

El rubio se puso de pie en un arranque de ira y comenzó a caminar de un lado para otro como un puma enjaulado. _Mi hijo un Hufflepuff. _Casi incinera la carta pero Scorpius había escrito mas. Draco no se atrevía a leer el resto.

_Mi hijo, el Hufflepuff. _

Draco se congelo. Era culpa de Potter. El chico Potter se le había metido a Scorpius. Todos esos encuentros secretos que Draco había apadrinado estaban regresando para casarlo. El chico Potter había de alguna manera convertido a su hermoso hijo Slytherin en un jodido _Hufflepuff_. De hecho, lo más probable es que todo eso fuera un complot planeado e ingeniado por el mismísimo Potter.

Draco Desapareció.

El rubio camino hacia la oficina de Potter en el Ministerio pasando la horda de cubículos con empleados inferiores que lo trataron de detener. Todo el mundo sabia donde estaba localizada la oficina de Potter, Draco ni siquiera necesito de Teddy Lupin para esa información.

El Super Auror estaba en su escritorio. Draco asumió que había un momentáneo bajo de personas por ser rescatadas.

-Tu eres el responsable de esto ¿cierto?- demando Draco empujando la carta de Scorpius debajo de la nariz de Potter.

Los ojos de Potter (sin lentes de nuevo) pasaron de Draco a la multitud de subordinados inútiles merodeando en la entrada. Potter hizo un movimiento de mano como diciendo que Draco no era una amenaza y que ellos no necesitaban preocuparse. Draco lo fulmino con la mirada y sintió el impulso de convertir esa suposición en una mentira. El rubio tenía más de 20 años de reprimida necesidad de ser visto como una amenaza para Potter.

El Auror suspiro y su atención regreso a escribir con su pluma en un pergamino.

-¿Responsable de que Malfoy?- pregunto con todo cansado.

-¡De esto!- rechino los dientes Draco y sacudió la carta nuevamente- mi hijo a sido sorteado a Hufflepuff.

Los ojos verdes lo miraron y Potter se atrevió a sonreír-Lo se, fue algo conmocionante escucharlo aunque no estaba tan conmocionado como tu obviamente. Mi hijo también quedo en esa casa.

-¡Sabia que era un complot!-grito el oji-gris.

El moreno se puso de pie y se inclino sobre su escritorio. Sus ojos verdes brillando.

-¡Suficiente Malfoy! ¡No puedo creer que estés así de alterado por algo tan banal!

-¿Banal?-rugió y se obligo a bajar la voz. Ya había echo una escena y no tenia sentido empeorarlo- ¿banal?- siseo colocando su mano en la mesa e inclinadose para encontrarse a Potter en el camino- esto no es banal Potter. ¡Los Malfoy han estado en Slytherin desde que Hogwarts fue fundado! Hubiera aceptado Ravenclaw, tal vez Gryffindor pero _¿Hufflepuff_?

La voz de Draco temblaba con intensidad mientras que pensaba que su argumento convencería al Auror de lo importante de la situación pero Potter no parecía impresionado.

-Sabes Malfoy, creo que tu solo te fijas en las etiquetas. Insistes en encasillar a las personas que conoces en pequeñas categorías. Slytherin, Gryffindor, Sangre pura y Sangre sucia. Las personas no pueden ser encasilladas Malfoy, se resisten. Es la naturaleza humana. Tú, de todas las personas deberías saber eso.

La voz del moreno era hipnotizante. Sus ojos eran como una profunda piscina de montañas y sus labios estaban lo suficientemente cerca para ser besados, si tan solo Draco se inclinara hacia delante un poco mas.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-pregunto suavemente Draco, buscando significados que tal vez no habían en las palabras de Potter.

Potter sacudió su cabeza y pareció darse cuenta de lo cerca que estaban sus caras. Se aparato- olvídalo, además Albus dijo que eso de ser Hufflepuff fue idea de tu hijo.

El Auror se volvió a sentar en su silla y levanto su pluma. Draco se alejo y considero cual de una docena de maldiciones le causaría más dolor al moreno y que le permitiera a Draco escapar del Ministerio sin ser arrestado. Potter lo miro fríamente y un asomo de sonrisa se formo en sus labios como si estuviera retando a Draco hacerlo.

Draco se fue a casa.

El rubio se sintió como una especie de idiota cunado termino de leer la carta de su hijo. Se sirvió un trago y se sentó en su silla favorita sopesando las noticias. Leyó por encima el pergamino nuevamente.

_Antes de que destruyas algo por la ira… _Draco sonrió lúgubremente. No había destruido nada pero si había hecho el ridículo en frente de Potter. _… permíteme explicarte. Fui informado de que el Sombrero Seleccionador toma en cuenta las decisiones de los estudiantes… _Draco frunció el ceño y se pregunto por que el chiquillo no había escogido Slytherin si es que ese fuera el caso. _… y se me di cuenta que pasar siete año en Slytherin envolvía constante esfuerzo, intrigas, estafas y maniobras por posiciones. Recuerdo muy bien tus historias y consejos padre._ Draco asintió. El trato de preparar a su hijo para las intrigas y políticas que envolvían ser un Slytherin. _Parecía una ruta mucho mas fácil infiltrarme en la casa mas débil, deslumbrarlos con mi ingenio y liderarlos fuera de su existencia de ovejas. Yo me convertiré en el Hufflepuff mas grandioso que haya existido y yo los guiare a la victoria. _Draco en realidad se quedo mirando al pergamino como si fuera un loco y había estado contento de que nadie estuvo allí para presenciarlo. _Son como ciruelas listas para ser arrancadas padre y el esfuerzo será mínimo, especialmente cuando tengo un fiel compañero a mi lado quien no es más Hufflepuff que yo. _Los labios de Draco se curvaron en una sonrisa. Albus Potter sin duda coaccionado a Hufflepuff pero con el alma de un Gryffindor. _Yo gobernare Hufflepuff, así como tu me dijiste una vez, es mejor gobernar en el infierno que servir en el cielo y ¿No es la Casa de Hufflepuff la versión del infierno en Hogwarts? Esperare tu respuesta con esperanza de que me entiendas._

Con amor, Scorpius. 

Draco tomo un sorbo de su Wiskie de fuego y pensó en lo brillante que es su hijo. Verdaderamente el chico era un Slytherin mas haya de lo que Draco jamás pudo imaginar. El había tomado la astucia y el engaño a otro nivel. El Rey de Hufflepuff.

Draco sintió que iba a explotar de orgullo.

**Confesiones **

Después de un mes, Draco se dio cuenta que se estaba volviendo lentamente loco. El vivía para las visitas semanales de Teddy Lupin quien era ahora un Auror de tiempo completo. Teddy trabajaba directamente para Harry Potter, era una autentica abundancia de información. Draco sabia todos los jodidos movimientos que el Héroe Auror hacia. En detalles.

-… y entonces Harry saco una maldición que nunca había visto antes!- la cara de Teddy se lleno de brillo mientras que sus manos se movían por el aire. Le estaba describiendo un caso que tuvo recientemente con Potter, algo que envolvía un violador en serie que le hacia Obliviate a sus victimas- ¡es tan jodidamente rápido, es como si estuvieras viendo un… un baile o algo! Es increíble, verdaderamente increíble…-termino de decir Teddy sonrojándose. Su adoración por Potter había parado de irritar a Draco hace mucho tiempo. De hecho ahora lo encontraba bastante simpático.

Teddy levanto una mano para tirarse de sus cabellos platinados en un gesto que le recordaba tanto a Potter que Draco tuvo que sonreír. Teddy sonrió tímidamente.

-Bueno, aquí estoy de nuevo hablando de Harry- dijo Teddy- es solo que el es tan…

-Si, si todo el mundo adora al jodido Salvador.

-Todos menos tu.

-Oh, no temas. Yo adoro a Potter a mi estilo- admitió Draco

-Draco ¿Por qué siempre preguntas acerca de Harry? Digo, tú pareces odiarlo la mayor parte del tiempo. Al principio pensé que maquinabas su caída y después pensé que estabas simplemente curioso acerca de una vida tan diferente a la tuya… pero ahora, simplemente no lo se.

Draco suspiro. Sabia que vendría el día en que Teddy le haría preguntas difíciles. El era simplemente demasiado inteligente.

-Caminemos por el jardín y te diré.

El camino por los jardines estaba inmaculado como siempre y Draco camino rápidamente hacia las rosas violetas que habían sido las favoritas de su madre. Aspiro en su embriagador aroma por un momento y se permitió ser arrastrado por los recuerdos de su infancia.

Teddy espero pacientemente y Draco suspiro mientras que se erguía.

-He estado obsesionado con Harry Potter desde que tengo 11 años- dijo posiblemente admitiéndoselo por primera vez. Sonrió con auto-desprecio- pregúntale a cualquiera que nos conoció en ese entonces. En sexto año el estaba igualmente de obsesionado conmigo… aunque eso era únicamente por la causa por supuesto-Draco rió- demasiado tiempo cargando la antorcha, debo admitir.

Teddy contuvo el aliento- ¿Cargando la…? ¿Quieres decir que tu estas…?

Con una mueca sacudió su mano en el aire- Si, Teddy pero no necesitas preocuparte. Casi ni he visto a Potter en los últimos 20 años y se que esta felizmente casado _y_ que es hetero _y_ que me odia, etcétera, etcétera.

Teddy aun parecía mortificado y Draco entrecerró los ojos-habla

-Emm… bueno, tu también estas casado…

-Ni me lo recuerdes. Yo me case con Martinique para continuar el linaje Malfoy. Ella esta perfectamente conciente de eso desde el día de mí propuesta. Yo cumplí con mi deber al igual que ella. No tenemos ninguna intención de estar juntos más tiempo del necesario.

-Entonces ¿Qué haces para tener…?- Teddy parecía incapacitado para completar la pregunta.

-¿Qué hago para tener acompañantes?-termino el mayor por el. Teddy asintió con su cara luciendo roja- ¿Qué hacías tú antes de que te sometieras a la abstinencia como preparación para tu inminente boda?

Teddy se sonrojo aun mas-Estemmm, olvídalo. Es que simplemente estaba sorprendido eso es todo. Nunca lo hubiera pensado.

Draco sonrió- es bueno saber que mi comportamiento gay no es excesivo.

Teddy rió y se relajo notablemente- definitivamente que no. Así que tu fascinación con Harry es motivada solo por… ¿intereses personales?

-Por supuesto. Sigo esperanzado en que deje a su esposa y corra a mis brazos.

Teddy ahogo una risa y Draco hizo una mueca.

-¿Qué? ¿Estas diciendo que es imposible entonces?

El chico dejo de intentar aguantar la risa y simplemente exploto en carcajadas. Draco sonrió con suficiencia pero la risa del Auror era contagiosa. El adulto no se pudo detener y la incomodidad entre los dos se disolvió cuando Draco rió en voz alta. Se unieron en su mutua diversión por unos minutos.

-Nunca creí posible que te podría llamar idiota- dijo Teddy cuando pudo volver hablar sin reírse.

-Que no se te suba a la cabeza- advirtió Draco, paso un brazo por los hombros del chico y comenzaron a caminar hacia la mansión. Teddy lo miro de reojo.

-Draco, tu nunca has tenido un interés en… bueno _mi_ ¿cierto?

El adulto resoplo- ¿un muchachito tan poco atractivo como tu?- se rió cuando el golpe de Teddy le dio en el estomago- No Teddy. Tú eres un poco más grande que Scorpius y no eres exactamente mi tipo.

-¿No soy lo suficientemente heroico?

-No eres lo suficientemente idiota e insufrible.

El Auror le golpeo de nuevo y Draco hizo una mueca de dolor. El chico respondió enfadado- deja de difamar a mi ídolo.

-El es el objeto de mi no correspondida lujuria. Objeto le gana a ídolo así que puedo difamarlo todo lo que quiera.

-Eres tan raro.

Draco pasó sus nudillos sobre el cabello del chico como venganza por sus golpes- No tienes idea de cuanto.

Cuando Teddy se fue Draco camino por el jardín solo y se pregunto en que momento el muchacho había dejado de ser su informante para convertirse en un genuino amigo.

**El Club Sangre Pura **

Pansy llego a su casa un mes después, apareciéndose sin invitación en la habitación de Draco a una intempestiva hora una mañana. Abrió de par en par las cortinas para dejar entrar una ridícula cantidad de luz.

Draco pasó un brazo sobre sus ojos.

-Eres una perra malvada. Recuérdame por que no he ajustado los hechizos para bloquear tu ingreso.

-Por que soy una de las pocas personas con vida que todavía te hablan Draco. Es casi medio día perezoso egoísta de mierda. Ahora levántate y llévame a almorzar. Estoy hambrienta y aburrida.

El rubio paso las cobijas sobre su cabeza- baja y dile a un elfo domestico que te alimente. Déjame dormir otra hora.

Pansy trato de arrancarle las cobijas pero Draco las tenia bien agarradas. Sonrió con suficiencia ante el esfuerzo de la mujer.

-No ¡maldita seas! Yo quiero codearme con los indignos y presumir a un hombre hermoso en mi brazo. También quiero ir de compras.

-Yo _no_ voy a ir de compras- dijo de mal humor.

-Me vas a comprar un nuevo par de botas o vendré mañana aun más temprano y la mañana después de esa y la mañana después de esa también. Ahora levántate en este instante.

Draco tiro sus cobijas gruñendo y se sentó. Los ojos de Pansy lo recorrieron atentamente. El rubio sonrió con pereza y se estiro sin tener ningún problema con el ser admirado incluso por una demoníaca Súcubo sin ningún sentido de la propiedad.

Pansy lo arrastro hacia el café en el callejón Actu una parte del Londres Mágico con bastantes negocios que rodeaban el Canal. Draco pensó que la comida era de calidad inferior y el café estaba espantoso. Casi lo cambia por un te pero penso que tal vez la cagarian aun mas.

La mujer mantuvo su mano sobre la de Draco por casi toda la comida y da falsos saludos alegres a varios clientes.

-Pansy no vas a impresionar a nadie siendo vista con un antiguo mortifago.

-Ya a nadie le importa eso-dijo ella- todo lo que ellos saben es que eres un hombre hermoso.

-¿Podemos acabar con esta interminable comida? Tengo negocios que atender.

Pansy hizo un puchero-eso es todo lo que te pasas haciendo Draco. Ya no te diviertes.

El rubio hizo una mueca- tu idea de diversión a comparación con la mía son muy distintas.

-no tan distintas creo. Me uní a un nuevo club y quiero que vengas conmigo esta noche. Creo que será apropiadamente entretenido.

Draco rodó sus ojos y Pansy le dio una palmadita en la mano-No seas así. Ven al menos por un trago, ¿quieres saber cual es la parte divertida? Es un club de Sangre Puras.

Draco rompió en carcajadas-¿Qué tiene eso de divertido? ¿Cuántos miembros tiene? Seis.

-Te sorprenderías-dijo ella, algo en su tono de voz hizo que el hombre entrecerrara los ojos. Espero expectante- la esposa de tu pequeña obsesión es miembro.

Draco ni se molesto en preguntarle a Pansy a que se refería. Pansy siempre había conocido a Draco mejor de lo que el mismo se conocía. Se reclino contemplando la información. Así que Ginny Weasley-Potter se había unido al pequeño Club de Sangre Puras. El rubio se pregunto que pensaba sobre eso el héroe de su esposo, si es que lo sabia. Pansy no lo hubiera traído a colisión a menos de que Draco encontrara la información útil. Con preguntarle a Pansy no ganaría nada. Ella solo le sonreiría reservadamente.

-Esta bien- acepto- te acompañaré.

Draco estaba fastidiado desde antes que llegaran. Pansy había aparecido con un estupido uniforme para que el lo usara como intento de mantener el anonimato o una tontería así. Consistía en una camisa sin botones blanca de seda que caía abierta hasta su ombligo encima una capa negra con capucha. Pantalones negros cubrían sus piernas (gracias a Merlín) el se habría rehusado completamente a la ropa cómoda. Una semi-mascara blanca le ocultaba el rostro. Solo su boca y su quijada estaban expuestas.

-Esto es ridículo-dijo Draco- aun que tu te ves muy atractiva.

La capa y la mascara de Pansy eran iguales a las del rubio pero en vez de la camisa y el pantalón ella usaba un corsé blanco con una ligera falda de seda negro. Una sonrisa se formo en sus labios rojos- tu te ves precioso querido. Te sugeriría que te quedaras conmigo esta noche si no supiera que no soy tu tipo.

Draco sonrió encantadoramente. Pansy había sabido de las preferencias de Draco casi a la vez que el mismo Draco lo supo.

Ella añadió- tal vez me encuentre a un nuevo chico-juguete y tú te encuentres a uno… ¿Qué se parezca a Potter?

Draco rodó los ojos- ya para con eso. Yo no estoy obsesionado con Potter.

Ella levanto una ceja, lo sabia aun que la mascara lo tapara- ¿Enserio? ¿Así que tu en realidad no le pagas a Greg para que te tenga al día con los asuntos de Potter cada vez que esta en el Ministerio?

El oji-gris se sonrojo. Maldito Goyle y su inhabilidad de mantener su maldita boca cerrada. Pero por otro lado Pansy podía sonsacar secretos de estado del mismísimo Ministro si ella quisiera.

-Solo me gusta mantener en la mira al idiota odioso ese, en caso de que decida joderme la vida o algo así.

Ella sonrió con complicidad- o algo así. Será mejor que te quites tus anillos. Son muy reconocibles.

Draco suspiro pero obedientemente se saco el anillo de diamante y esmeralda que era su favorito, el antiguo anillo de su abuelo formado por una serpiente entrelazada en un complicado nudo celta y el simple anillo plateado de matrimonio. El anillo Malfoy no podía ser removido sin consecuencias de gravedad, en vez de quitárselo solo lo giro para que la esmeralda y la estilizada M estuvieran mirando hacia su palma, dejando la banda plateada expuesta.

Le dio sus joyas a un elfo domestico quien desapareció y las deposito en la habitación de Draco- ¿nos vamos?- pregunto.

Pansy los Apareció en una gran casa que tenia una remarcable similitud con la Mansión Malfoy. Estaba localizada en lo que parecía un desierto acre de tierra. Draco estudio el área con cuidado pero el lugar parecía estar en cualquier parte de Gran Bretaña. el clima era calido y la noche era clara y perfecta.

La casa era opulenta en el exterior con columnas y enladrillados, hierro forjado y elaborados acabados de madera. La luz de la ventana se derramaba sobre el césped perfectamente cortado a medida que se acercaban a la entrada.

Habían dos magos con mascaras y capuchas flanqueando la puerta principal. Invocaron varios hechizos sobre Pansy y Draco, el primero para detectar su estado de Sangres Pura, el siguiente para detectar armas o hechizos maliciosos, el propósito de los otros dos Draco lo desconocía pero se los memorizo rápidamente en orden para buscarlos cuando regresara a casa.

Una vez pasada la revisión, entraron a un cuarto poco alumbrado que parecía un salón de baile convertido. Varias mesas habían sido puestas para juegos de azar, cartas o dados. Una ruleta giraba perezosamente en una esquina del salón flanqueada por un numero de animandas brujas y magos vestidos igual que Pansy y Draco. Las bandejas flotaban por todo el salón cargadas de diversas bebidas y entremeses.

Pansy tomo una copa de champagne para ella y copa de coñac para Draco. Le dio un sorbo y estuvo impresionado (a regañadientes) de la calidad.

-¿Quién patrocina este club?-pregunto.

La mujer se encogió de hombros-todos lo hacemos, por lo menos la mayor parte. La cuota es una locura pero el patrocinador original es desconocido. Las noticias y los eventos son colocados en el salón del frente.

-¿Qué clase de eventos?

-Bailes de disfraces, lugares alternativos de encuentros esa clase de cosas- dijo ella pero su voz tenia un tono de evasiva que Draco reconoció de un vez. El la miro con dureza preguntándose que le estaba ocultando pero ella le dio un codazo.

Siguió la mirada a través del salón. Un hombre de piel oscura se deslizaba por las escaleras y se abrió paso directamente hacia Draco, con o sin mascara el rubio lo reconocería inmediatamente. El particular tono de piel bronce-acaramelado era bastante único.

-Draco Malfoy- murmuro el hombre y se inclino hacia delante para darle a Draco un ligero beso en los labios.

-Zabini- respondió el rubio.

Blaise pasó con suavidad un dedo por el pecho de Draco recorriendo la tenue cicatriz producida por Potter casi invisible después de tantos años- ¿Tan formal Draco? ¿Después de todo lo que hemos pasado? Es bueno verte después de todo. Espero que Pansy te haya convencido de unírtenos.

Blaise dejo de tocar a Draco aun que la miraba ámbar no abandono los ojos grises mientras se acercaba a Pansy. El aparto la mirada y beso a Pansy en la mejilla.

-Pansy querida, te ves hermosa como siempre.

-Tú siempre tan encantador Blaise.

Blaise se aparto un poco y rió- esta bien, suficiente con los nombres, se supone que aquí somos anónimos ¿cierto?

-Tú empezaste- susurro Pansy y tomo sorbo de su champagne.

El castaño estiro la mano y toco el mentón de Draco con su fría mano. Paso su pulgar sobre el labio inferior del rubio-espero verte después- ronroneo. Draco sonrió como un depredador y miro a Blaise caminar hacia el otro lado del salón hacia su siguiente victima.

-Maldito-siseo Pansy

-¿Te rompió el corazón Pansy?-murmuro Draco

Ella resoplo-¿Qué hay de ti?- rebatió. Draco se encogió de hombros. Había casi llegado a ese punto. El bastardo aun se veía hermoso con esa piel acaramelada y su sonrisa perfecta. Draco estuvo apunto de caer… pero Blaise se había vuelto descuidado. Draco demandaba exclusividad con sus amantes. Blaise sabía eso y había prometido fervientemente que se mantendría fiel. Naturalmente había mentido como un mortifago. El rubio no se había permitido sentimientos para no nublar su natural desconfianza por todas las cosas Slytherin y había atrapado a Blaise con nada menos que tres amoríos. Había sido decepcionante pero no inesperado. Draco pensó que era muy probable que Blaise ni siquiera entendiera el concepto de la palabra fidelidad.

Draco permitió que Pansy lo arrastrara a una mesa de juegos de cartas mágicos, jugando estaba una desventurada pareja que fue superada por el despiadado Slytherin. Draco se aburrió rápidamente una vez que acabo el juego. Pansy lo atrapo mas de una vez caminando hacia la puerta y finalmente le murmuro "paciencia" canturreando. Draco suspiro y se resigno a esperar la gran revelación de Pansy.

Su paciencia fue recompensada cuando Pansy se enderezo, Draco se puso disimuladamente de pie y miro ardedor hasta dar con la persona que llamaba la atención de la mujer, la identidad de la recién llegada fue mas que obvia.

Estaba vestida como Pansy, con corsé y mascara blanca y su voluminosa capa cubriendo su cabeza casi por completo. Las pecas en su pecho delato su identidad, al menos para Draco. Ginny Weasley-Potter.

Draco sentía curiosidad así que dejo a Pansy y paseo tranquilamente hacia la esposa de Potter. Sus pequeños pechos estaban siendo empujados casi fuera del corsé y sus labios eran rojos brillantes. Draco se aseguro que su capucha cubriera su cabello por completo.

-Bon soir Mademoiselle-dijo suavemente Draco alterando su voz un poco e imitando un acento francés.

Ginny sonrió hermosamente, el rubio no podía ver mucho de su cara pero ella parecía como si los años le hubieran sentado muy bien. Su cuerpo tenia buena forma por todas partes.

-Buenas noches señor- dijo amablemente, sus ojos azules lo recorrieron y su sonrisa se amplio.

-Esta es mi primera vez aquí-dijo Draco-me siento un poco fuera de lugar.

Ella levanto la mano y toco su brazo-¿le gustaría que le mostrara lo que hay?-pregunto. El rubio asintió y sonrió mentalmente dándose unas palmaditas en la espalda. Ella estaba demasiado relajada para haberlo reconocido.

Ella le mostró los salones, señalando la variedad de mesas de juego y puntos de interés mientras que le hacia preguntas sobre el. Draco se invento una colorida historia acerca de una vida en Francia y las posibilidades de mudarse a Gran Bretaña. De vez en cuando pasó sus dedos por los brazos de ella y estaba decepcionado cuando ella se apartaba cada vez. Finalmente ella frunció el ceño cuando el se inclino hacia ella.

-con permiso Monsieur-dijo ella- pero ya lo he monopolizado lo suficiente. Ha sido un placer conocerlo.

La pelirroja palmeo su mano con un gesto amigable y se alejo perdiéndose entre la marea de gente. Música había comenzado a sonar en una esquina oscura de un salón y varias parejas comenzaron a bailar. Draco se abrió camino de vuelta a Pansy.

-¿Una Bludger en la cabeza?- pregunto Pansy secamente.

-Casi-respondió algo decepcionado. Había esperado atraer a la Señora Potter… si no por lo menos a su cama para después dejarla con las ganas, todo sea para tener la oportunidad de darle la noticia al Elegido. Aparentemente la zorra solo estaba allí para jugar a las cartas y mezclarse con los otros felices Sangre puras. Tal vez ya era tiempo para Draco de dejar de obsesionarse con Potter y seguir adelante con su vida. El solo pensamiento le dio arcadas-¿Nos podemos ir ya?

-Por supuesto- dijo Pansy al instante y se puso de pie. Se acomodo la capa por una in ordinaria cantidad de tiempo hasta que Draco estaba listo para secuestrarla y arrastrar su cuerpo fuera de la mansión. Finalmente camino hacia la puerta solo para detenerse a cortos pasos de la libertad. Se giro-Draco querido, creo que deje mi bolso en el tocador.

El rubio frunció el ceño- tu no trajiste ningún bolso.

-Por supuesto que lo hice.

-No no lo hiciste.

Sus labios se apretaron obstinadamente- si lo hice así que ve y tráelo por mí.

El la fulmino con la mirada conciente de que ella podría discutir toda la noche- ¿Cómo es esa cosa inexistente?- gruñó. Ella describió una pequeña con cuentas negras, con joyerías y sabe Merlín que otra cosa bolsa y Draco camino por el pasillo hacia el tocador, a mitad de camino paro conmocionado.

Blaise Zabini y Ginny Potter estaban atrapados en un ardiente abrazo, besándose desquiciadamente contra la pared del oscuro pasillo. Draco se disculpo en francés y se dio media vuelta. Ginny se había tensado y trato de apartar a Blaise pero Zabini ni siquiera se había detenido. Sus manos estaban bajo el corsé y sus labios sobre la pálida garganta de Ginny. Draco miro hacia atrás una vez mas solo para encontrar las manos de ella envueltas en el oscuro cabello de Blaise, aparentemente satisfecha de que su anonimato estuviera a salvo.

Pansy lo esperaba con sus brazos cruzados y sus labios curvados en una sonrisa-¿y bien?-pregunto secamente.

-Eres una perra total- dijo Draco pero tomo su mano para acompañarla afuera.

-Ver es creer- contesto. Draco concordó con eso. Lo más probable es que no le hubiese creído si no hubiese visto las pruebas con sus propios ojos. La esposa de Potter estaba teniendo un romance con Blaise Zabini.

En vez de la esperada euforia Draco se encontró curiosamente deprimido.

**TBC…**

**Notas finales:**

**Aquí el dos…si sigo así esto de actualizar será semanal!! Yeii… bueno quiero decirles tres cosas…**

1- no olviden dejar sus reviews!

2- Aun ando en busca de beta (creo, aun no entiendo muy bien que hacer con una), dudo que alguien soporte mis excéntricos fics y sobre todo que disponga de tiempo para el ritmo en que me gusta moverme…

3- No olviden pasar a leer El Slytherin Hufflepuff.

Gracias por leer…  
_**See ya**_**  
Krispy**


	3. Chapter 3

Yeii

Yeii!! Mi primer capi con beta!! Citando al buen Scorpius "De ahora en adelante todo será mas fácil" ya no tendrán dolores de cabeza cuando terminen de leer jjajaja

Que lo disfruten…y ante todo mil gracias a Sirem por su magnifico trabajo!! Nena eres lo máximo!!

Gracias por sus comentarios...

**El Slytherin Gryffindor**

_**By: Cheryl Dyson**_****

Capitulo 3

**Resoluciones **

Draco estaba despotricando. Sabía que estaba despotricando pero parecía que no podía detenerse. Había bebido tres copas de coñac en ese estúpido Club de Sangre Puras y el alcohol le estaba soltando la lengua.

–¿Cómo pudo?– demandó, caminando a grandes zancadas alrededor de su habitación y agitando levemente su cuarta copa de coñac, porque esa noticia simplemente exigía una copa. Ya se había quitado la tonta máscara y capa, al igual que la camisa, quedándose solamente con el pantalón negro. Sus pies descalzos no hacían ningún sonido en la espesa alfombra de seda, lo cual era casi decepcionante, ya que tenía ganas de hacer mucho ruido con sus pasos– digo, siempre supe que ella no lo merecía pero ¿hacerle _eso_? ¿Y con Blaise Zabini, de todas las personas?

Pansy se estiró en la cama de Draco sin la capa y la máscara.

–Oh, vamos Draco. Ambos sucumbimos a los encantos de Blaise ¿Cómo esperas que una pequeña comadreja sea diferente?

Draco le dio un sorbo a su bebida y la miró.

–Porque ella es una Gryffindor, porque es Potter, porque se supone que ella debe mantener toda la moralidad y los ideales que ellos atesoran, porque… porque…– su voz se perdió y termino diciendo suavemente– porque es Potter.

Pansy suspiró– Draco, me preocupo por ti. Siempre has estado obsesionado con Potter ¿Cuándo te volviste locamente enamorado de el?

El rubio miró al parpadeante fuego de su chimenea evitando mirarla a los ojos. Si lo hacía se sentiría como un idiota. El no estaba locamente enamorado de Potter, de verdad que no lo estaba. Tal vez estaba un poco enamorado de la _idea_ de Potter.

– Bueno, él nunca le haría eso a ella–dijo, en vez de contestar la pregunta.

–Por supuesto que no. El Chico de Oro no puede hacer nada incorrecto, todo el mundo lo sabe. Mierda si hasta yo misma lo traté de seducir.

_– ¿Qué? _–preguntó girándose hacia ella tan rápido que un poco de su coñac se derramo en su mano.

Ella levantó rápidamente una mano.

–¡Cálmate Draco! Dije _traté_. Fue hace años en una de esas aburridas funciones del Ministerio. Yo fui con ese Ravenclaw de cabello dorado, ese que trabaja en el Departamento de Juegos y Deportes… ¿Cuál es su nombre?–debió haber notado entre su parloteo la expresión de Draco, porque se apuró con la explicación–En fin, me puse escandalosamente borracha y acosé a Potter en un pasillo oscuro. Usé todos los trucos habidos y por haber, pero el noble bastardo simplemente me llevó de vuelta con…ese que no me acuerdo de su nombre… y le explicó que había bebido demasiado y que probablemente debería ser escoltada a mi casa. También se las arregló para hacerlo sin que me llegara a sentir barata y escandalosa.

–Tú eres barata y escandalosa– gruñó Draco

–Escandalosa tal vez pero _jamás_ barata, además tú solo estas enojado porque me atreví a avanzar sobre tu pequeño amor.

–Avanzar y ser rechazada –dijo el hombre un poco engreído.

–Ciertamente. Dudo siquiera que Blaise pudiera romper a Potter.

Draco se sentó pesadamente en la silla más cercana, percatándose de la verdad en las palabras de la mujer. Blaise definitivamente fracasaría contra Potter, así como Pansy había fracasado, y si esos dos no podían mover a Potter, Draco tenía menos oportunidades, independientemente del hecho de que la esposa de Potter lo engañaba. Draco no podía ni siquiera decírselo porque aunque Potter le creyera (y lo más seguro es que no sería así), el odiaría aun más al rubio por darle la noticia.

–Esto está jodido–dijo Draco.

La mujer hizo un ruido de aprobación y se acurrucó en la almohada de Draco. Sabía que no tenía ninguna intención de moverse de su cama.

– Buenas noches Draco–dijo ella

Draco suspiró y apagó las luces con un hechizo.

– Buenas noches Pans.

Se puso de pie y salió a buscar otra cama.

Draco trató de olvidarse de Potter. Decidió que el amorío entre Zabini y la esposa de Potter no era problema suyo. Martinique había echo una breve aparición para recoger a Scorpius del Expreso de Hogwarts y realmente se sentó en la biblioteca de la mansión y escuchó varias de las historias de Scorpius sobre su primer año en el colegio. El chico felizmente la incluyó en la conversación y casi parecía como si realmente fueran una familia, una imagen que perturbó ligeramente a Draco. Sin embargo, Martinique se fue a la mañana siguiente, su ligero momento de maternidad aparentemente no había sido tan fuerte. El adulto odió la expresión de decepción en el rostro de su hijo esa mañana, cuando se enteró de que su madre había partido nuevamente, pero Draco estaba contento con su ausencia. En todo caso, decidió compensar al niño por la ausencia de su madre llevándolo a la China.

Draco tenía negocios en Hong Kong, pero se aseguró de pasar la mayor parte del tiempo con Scorpius. Exploraron las ciudades antiguas, estudiaron viejas tradiciones populares mágicas, buscaron lugares ocultos en la Gran Muralla y comieron bastante comida poco familiar. Draco incluso le compró a su hijo una auténtica espada de Samurai, la cual balanceó diabólicamente hasta que, accidentalmente, casi le corta un pie a Draco. Después de eso la espada fue relegada a su pulido estuche de madera como medida de seguridad.

Su hijo mandó una enorme cantidad de cartas y postales a su amigo Albus, y Draco casi se sintió mal por haber alejado al chico hasta el otro lado del mundo. Cuando finalmente regresaron a casa, los Potter se habían ido, vacaciones a Grecia según Teddy, quién hizo las cosas un poco más fáciles al enseñarle a Scorpius varias tácticas de Quidditch y llevándolo al Callejón Diagon.

Cuando los Potter regresaron, Teddy los visitó pocas veces debido al regreso de Potter al trabajo ya que, aparentemente, arrastró con él a todo el Departamento de Aurores. Scorpius hizo varias visitas "clandestinas" al Callejón Diagon para estar con su amigo Albus. El adulto casi se ahoga un día en que Scorpius le preguntó por qué odiaba a Harry Potter. Draco, cuidadosamente, le explicó que, de hecho, él no odiaba a Harry Potter.

Scorpius lucía demásiado interesado en el asunto para su confort. Al parecer, la amistad de su hijo con Albus Potter no había disminuido con el tiempo que pasaron separados. En todo caso, parecían más determinados a estar juntos. Draco trató de no preocuparse por eso.

Ya era suficientemente malo que ambos estuvieran en Hufflepuff.

Scorpius entró en el equipo de Quidditch de Hufflepuff como buscador, lo cual tuvo a Draco de muy buen humor hasta que Martinique lo acoso en un café público. Draco tenía más de un informante en el Ministerio, de hecho tenía casi una docena, aunque la mayoría de ellos no sabían que eran topos. Ellos simplemente se encontraban con Draco y le escuchaban amablemente, mientras que él trataba de convencerles acerca de su punto de vista sobre algún tema. Ellos no tenían ni idea de que rara vez le interesaba la política, a él simplemente le gustaba estar al tanto de lo que estaba pasando, y especialmente de cosas que tuvieran que ver con Harry James Potter.

Ellos escuchaban amablemente, mientras que Draco inventaba cualquier historia que pensara que esas personas querían escuchar y entonces ellos invariablemente soltaban una remunerada información. Incluso chismes que podrían ser herramientas útiles, si eran apropiadamente utilizadas.

Martinique apareció de repente, luciendo andrajosa e indispuesta. Draco no la había visto desde su rápida aparición para acompañar a Scorpius de vuelta al colegio. Él había asumido que estaba en Argentina o Brasil, o en alguna parte. Ella ni siquiera lo había saludado apropiadamente e ignoro al hombre del Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional. Se había tirado en la silla sin nada de clase y dijo:

–Necesito dinero, Draco.

El rubio estaba furioso aunque fue cuidadoso de mantener su expresión neutral.

– Discutiremos esto en un lugar más privado, querida–dijo silenciosamente.

–¡No quiero un lugar privado!–gritó Martinique–¡estoy harta de este arreglo! ¡Necesito más de lo que me estas pagando por esta jodida artimaña de matrimonio, y si todo lo que me puedes dar es dinero, entonces que así sea!

Los otros clientes del café los miraban con curiosidad, arrastrados por el escándalo que estaba haciendo. Draco sonrió como un tiburón y lanzó un Obliviate al funcionario del Ministerio antes de invocar un hechizo silenciador sobre Martinique y arrebatarle la varita. Ella se atrevió a saltar sobre él con rabia, y sus dedos intentaron clavar las uñas en su garganta. Draco la tomó del brazo y los apareció en la Mansión.

Una sucesión de gritos de proporciones épicas le siguió y Draco desterró a Martinique de la mansión. Arregló todo para que una auténtica fortuna fuera depositaba en un banco Francés, en una cuenta a nombre de ella, y empezó a tramitar su divorcio con esa perra antipática. Los Sangre Pura no se divorcian, simplemente nunca había sido hecho, sin embargo Lucius había muerto, Narcissa despreciaba a Martinique y a Draco no le importaba una mierda lo que cualquiera en el mundo mágico pensara de el.

Alteró las protecciones de la Mansión, prohibiéndole a ella volver a entrar, y le dio un alegre adiós a Martinique Malfoy. Pensó que era una lástima que no le pudiera quitar su apellido, pero supuso que era un pequeño precio a pagar con tal de librarse de ella para siempre.

Mandó dos cartas. Una a Hogwarts, instruyendo a la Directora de que Martinique no tenía permitido visitar a Scorpius bajo ninguna circunstancia. La segunda fue enviada al diario el profeta, informándoles que su esposa se estaba mudando al Sur de Francia por razones de salud. Las noticias de su divorcio saldrían a la luz en cualquier momento, pero Draco tenía planeado mantener apagados los rumores el mayor tiempo posible por el bien de Scorpius. Algunos de los Sangre Puras del colegio estarían contentos de usar esa noticia como arma. Por primera vez, Draco estuvo contento de que su hijo no estuviera en Slytherin.

Draco pensó que su determinación de olvidarse de Harry Potter era todo un éxito. Admitía que todavía mantenía vigilado a Potter pero era puramente cosa de hábito. Su cariño por Teddy había crecido, y el chico pasaba a verlo al menos semanalmente para darle a Draco un detallado reporte del último caso de Potter. A Teddy se le escapó que Potter estaba trabajando como un loco desalmado, y tenía una pista de que tal vez las cosas no eran exactamente rosas en la vida hogareña de Potter.

Draco se animó inmediatamente.

–¿Qué es eso? ¿Estás tratando de decirme que hay disputas en el hogar del Gran Potter?

Teddy se sonrojó y Draco notó que chico se arrepentía de haberlo mencionado.

–Harry no va a dejar a Ginny– dijo rotundamente Teddy.

El mayor parpadeó.

– ¿Realmente están tan mal?–preguntó sintiéndose algo culpable. No había regresado al tonto Club de Sangre Puras, del cual nunca se acordaba del nombre oficial, pero Pansy se aseguraba de mantenerlo al día con respecto a la "situación Zabini", como ella lo llamaba. Draco estaba bastante sorprendido de que Blaise estuviera aun con la esposa de Potter, el rubio esperaba que Blaise tirara a la pelirroja hacía mucho tiempo. Pensó que debía ser la emoción de hacerle algo así al Salvador del Mundo Mágico lo que mantenía a Blaise interesado.

–Olvídalo, no debía haberlo mencionado–dijo el chico–Harry solo… bueno, ha estado trabajando mucho. No creo que eso le guste a Ginny.

–Es comprensible. Tal vez debería tomarse unas vacaciones.

Teddy se encogió de hombros.

–Fueron a Grecia en el verano y no parece haber ayudado.

Draco se imaginó que no, con la esposa de Potter añorando estar con Zabini todo el tiempo, no pudo haber tenido unas vacaciones felices. Teddy parecía sacudirse el asunto.

– ¡En fin Victorie y yo ya hemos puesto la fecha! ¿Estas contento por mí?

–¿Te refieres a pesar de que el matrimonio es el arreglo más espantoso en el qué una persona se puede meter?–preguntó Draco.

Teddy rió.

– Debes admitir que tu matrimonio era fuera de lo normal.

El adulto se mordió la lengua para evitar decirle _Sí, pero el de Potter no lo era y mira como quedó_. En vez de eso se encogió de hombros y le sonrió al chico de cabello pálido.

–Esta bien, entonces estoy feliz por ti.¿Cuándo es la boda? ¿Estoy invitado? ¿Y qué clase de espantosamente costoso regalo estás esperando recibir?

–La boda es en la siguiente primavera, por supuesto que estás invitado y no estoy esperando ningún regalo, solo tu presencia.

Draco le dio a Teddy una genuina sonrisa, sintiéndose extrañamente conmovido.

– Está bien entonces, tacharé el costoso regalo de mi lista y le tendré que ordenar a un elfo-doméstico que desempolve la vieja e inservible platería del deposito. ¿Qué tal suena eso?

–Suena perfecto–le sonrió afectuosamente.

Draco lo despidió con un movimiento de mano.

– Ya lárgate, tu estupidez puede ser contagiosa.

**Harry Potter **

–Padre ¿Puede venir a visitarme mi amigo Albus Potter? Ya que tú mismo dijiste que, en realidad, no odias a su padre– Scorpius preguntó inocuamente una mañana, casi causando que Draco se ahogase con su té. Se recupero después de toser un poco.

Su incapacidad para respirar le dio un par de segundos para considerar la pregunta. En realidad no había razón para negarle a Scorpius la dudosa alegría de la presencia de Albus Potter, y no era como si el mismísimo Potter también fuera parte del paquete.

–Con la condición de que me des una lista de ante mano con las reglas, detallando lo que tú y el Señor Potter no tocarán, leerán, entrarán o demolerán durante su estancia aquí…entonces aceptaré su visita.

Scorpius saltó de su silla con una voltereta antes de recordarse quién era y volver a sentarse. Levantó su tenedor tranquilamente pero la enorme sonrisa nunca abandonó su rostro.

–Gracias padre–dijo suavemente. Antes del medio día Scorpius le había dado la descripción detallada de los lugares y cosas que estaban prohibidos para Albus Potter, y a media tarde Harry Potter y su hijo aparecieron fuera de las verjas de la Mansión Malfoy.

Draco observó desde la ventana de su habitación cómo Potter y Albus aparecieron frente a las verjas principales. El rubio mandó un rápido hechizo para abrir las verjas, justo antes que Potter las llegara a tocar. Sonrió levemente ante la expresión de Potter y mantuvo su mirada en ellos durante la larga caminata hasta la puerta principal.

–¡Están aquí! Padre, ¡Al esta aquí!–gritó Scorpius desde el pasillo. El adulto sonrió y siguió a su hijo hacia las escaleras. El pequeño se las arregló para contener su exuberancia y no corrió por las escaleras, pero Draco podía notar la impaciencia en la tensión de sus hombros.

Scorpius llegó a la antesala primero y gritó:

–¡Al!– Draco casi ríe en voz alta cuando Albus Potter se tiró hacia su hijo y casi lo tumba.

–Cálmate Al–reprendió Scorpius pero su voz sonaba cariñosa.

Albus se alejó obedientemente y dijó:

–Papá ¿Te acuerdas de Scorpius?

–Sí, un placer verte de nuevo–dijo amablemente Potter, justo cuando Draco entraba. La sonrisa del moreno desapareció instantáneamente.

–Potter–dijo el rubio, y casi hace una mueca de dolor cuando su voz salió con el mismo tono de desdén que siempre parecía usar con Potter.

–Malfoy–respondió en el mismo tono

–Vamos arriba, Al–siseó Scorpius casi lo suficientemente alto para que Draco lo pudiera escuchar–¡antes de que cambien de idea!

Agarro a Albus Potter de la mano y corrieron a la habitación. Draco los escuchó correr por el pasillo y sonrió con ironía.

–¿Te gustaría una copa Potter?

–¡Dios sí! quiero decir… por favor.

Draco miró cuidadosamente al Auror, lucía tenso y casi….demacrado. Había sido la viva imagen de la salud cuando Draco coqueteo con él en la Copa Mundial de Quidditch, ahora Potter parecía como si no hubiese estado durmiendo bien.

El rubio preparó rápidamente un trago de ginébra con tónica, con una rodaja de limón. Se lo dio a Potter, el cuál lo miraba con curiosidad.

–¿Cómo sabías?–preguntó levantando el vaso.

Draco sonrió y dejó que un toque de calor se reflejara en su mirada.

–Yo sé todo sobre ti Potter. Tu bebida favorita, tu color favorito, que jabón prefieres, tu elección de escobas… todo.

Harry tomó un sorbo de su bebida.

–No quiero ni saber el por qué–dijo, y se sentó en el sofá–gracias por permitir que Albus viniera. Él… bueno él en realidad parece adorar a Scorpius.

–Mi hijo simplemente hubiera arreglado un encuentro clandestino si rehusaba. Ellos se han estado reuniendo en el Callejón Diagon por años ¿Sabías eso?

Potter parpadeó sorprendido. El rubio rió entre dientes pero no hizo comentario alguno acerca de lo despistado que era Potter. Su mirada se agudizó de repente y caminó hacia delante para agarrar la quijada del moreno. El Auror saltó, casi derramando su bebida alarmado. Draco inclinó ligeramente el rostro del moreno para dejar expuesta una irregular línea, que emergía de la piel de Potter desde su oreja hasta la yugular y bajaba casi hasta su clavícula.

–Esto es nuevo–dijo severamente Draco. Potter se sonrojó y volteó la mirada.

–Yo…no es nada. Fue un momento en que me moví muy lento...–Potter frunció el ceño y apartó la mano de Draco–bueno ¿qué te importa a ti? ¿Decepcionado de que Eric detuviera el sangrado antes de que muriera?

El rubio frunció el ceño.

–Deberías ser más cuidadoso. Ya no tienes veinte años.

Potter lo fulminó con la mirada.

–Gracias por recordármelo. ¿Desde cuándo a _ti_ te preocupa mi seguridad?

–Yo siempre me he preocupado por ti Potter–dijo arrastrando las palabras mientras se servia una bebida.

Potter resopló para luego reírse.

–Te preocupaba matarme los primeros siete años, y después no te preocupaste en absoluto por los siguientes siete años– el moreno levantó una mano cuando Draco se giró para replicar:

–Por favor no trates de explicármelo. Estoy seguro de que tus motivos solo me confundirán.

El rubio se encogió de hombros y tomó un sorbo de su bebida.

–Tal vez no todas mis motivaciones– comentó ligeramente. Predeciblemente, Potter se sonrojó. Draco sintió un destello de asombro de que Ginny Weasley estuviera dispuesta a renunciar al moreno. Él nunca se cansaría de sacar reacciones de Harry Potter.

Potter levantó su vaso.

–Una cosa sí puedo decir de tu compañía, Malfoy. Nunca es aburrida.

Draco sonrió, extrañamente complacido con el comentario.

–Gracias Potter.

El Auror se terminó su bebida y se fue. Draco tuvo mucho cuidado de no volver a tocar al Elegido, por el bien de Scorpius. No quería darle una excusa a Potter para que le prohibiera Albus visitarlo. Y si Potter se confiaba demásiado, entonces eso ya no era su problema.

**Torres de Chocolate**

Harry Potter hizo varios viajes a la Mansión Malfoy en lo que quedó del verano, ya fuera para dejar a Albus o recoger a Scorpius. Nunca se quedaba mucho tiempo, y Draco encontró cada día más difícil caer en la enemistad mordaz de su juventud. Su corazón simplemente no estaba dispuesto. Por un lado, cada vez que veía a Potter, lo deseaba. El Auror cada vez que aparecía se veía más pálido y delgado y Draco se comenzó a cuestionar sobre la información que le daba Teddy.

Teddy no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que estaba yendo mal. Solo sabía que Potter se había metido de lleno al trabajo como un maniático, incluso se inventaba sus propios casos cuando el Ministerio no le producía alguno lo suficientemente rápido.

–Es casi como si deseara morir–admitió Teddy una noche, para después palidecer ante sus propias palabras. Draco rechinó sus dientes y maldijo a Ginny Weasley. Sabía muy bien cual era la causa de la angustia de Potter. Ginny seguía inmersa en su amorío con Blaise Zabini. Si Potter no sabía con seguridad, lo más probable es que sospechara.

El descubrimiento se dio a principios de Octubre. Draco estaba apilando las envolturas de papel de aluminio de los chocolates en torres elaboradas, para así evadir la necesidad de revisar su cuenta en Suiza. Ya había construido una estructura impresionante con casi trescientas de las envolturas, cuando Harry Potter apareció en el salón. El rubio parpadeó asombrado, y su mano golpeó una sección de la pared haciendo que todas las envolturas plateadas cayeran.

Potter lucía tan asombrado como él– Yo… emm… en verdad no pensé que funcionara. Estaba seguro que tendrías protecciones contra aparición.

Draco se encogió de hombros y recogió los dulces colocándolos en una pila.

–Tú puedes aparecerte en este salón cuando quieras, Potter. Confío en ti– de hecho, Potter se podía aparecer en cualquier maldito salón de la Mansión si quería, incluyendo la habitación de Draco. Aunque, por supuesto, ese deseo solo era por parte del rubio. Después de la primera visita del moreno, Draco había reacomodado las protecciones, dándole pase completo a Potter. No había visto al Auror desde el día en que el Expreso de Hogwarts se había llevado a sus hijos de vuelta al colegio.

Potter lo miró completamente boquiabierto.

– ¿Lo haces?

El ojigrís se acomodó en su asiento con un suspiro, y comenzó a desenvolver otro chocolate.

– Tú realmente eres despistado ¿Verdad Potter? ¿Estabas solamente probando mis protecciones o acaso tu… quieres algo?– se permitió que al final su voz sonara algo esperanzada, solo para ver al moreno sonrojarse. Funcionó como era de esperarse.

–Yo… no–el Auror se tiró sobre la silla más cercana al rubio, y lo miró con seriedad. Draco deslizó un chocolate por su boca y dejó que se derritiera. Le tiró uno a Potter con indiferencia, quién lo atrapo al vuelo sin ningún esfuerzo– bueno, más o menos. ¿Qué sabes sobre el Club local Sangre Puras?

Draco casi se ahoga. Se alegró de tener el dulce en su boca, especialmente cuando Potter corrió hacia él para darle palmadas firmes en la espalda. El rubio tragó fuertemente y tosió un par de veces.

–Gracias–dijo temblorosamente, luchando por respirar. La mano del moreno permaneció un rato más en la espalda de Draco.

–¿Seguro que estás bien?–pregunto el ojiverde.

Draco asintió rápidamente.

– Solo tragué mal–mintió

La mano de Potter se apartó y regresó a su silla– bueno, dudo que alguien se sorprenda de ver grabado en tu tumba "Murió por Dulce"

El rubio dijo de mal humor.

–Solo puedo pensar en otra cosa de la que prefiero morir.

El moreno levantó una ceja y después se sonrojó ante la enorme sonrisa malvada de Draco. El Auror sonrió abiertamente y tiró de un mechón de pelo.

– Sí, ¿No quisiéramos todos?

Draco suspiró, deseando extender ese momento.Pero sabía que simplemente se volvería incómodo si permitía que se hiciera más largo.

– El Club Sangre Puras, he escuchado de ellos.

–¿Eres miembro?–preguntó el moreno inclinándose hacia el frente.

–Por supuesto que no. Tengo mejores cosas que hacer con mi tiempo que sentarme a jugar tontos juegos de cartas o girar la ruleta – _o besuquearme con Blaise Zabini en un pasillo oscuro o unirme a las orgías de sangre puras que hacen en las habitaciones de arriba…_

–Creo que sus entretenimientos tal vez hayan… evolucionado–dijo el Auror.

Draco esperó con curiosidad y desenvolvió otro chocolate. Esta vez mordió un pedazo en vez de metérselo entero en la boca. Cerró sus ojos deleitándose en la sensación de derretirse. El chocolate era una verdadera exquisitez. El moreno lo observó en vez de hablar.

–¿Evolucionado?–repitió

Potter desenvolvió su propio chocolate y asintió.

– Atacando Muggles. Lo han estado haciendo por algún tiempo, no sabíamos quienes eran los responsables hasta ahora.

–¿Qué clase de Ataques Muggle?– preguntó lamiendo el oscuro dulce de sus dedos. Decidió tener una pequeña plática con Pansy, de repente se volvió claro lo que ella le estaba ocultando sobre las actividades de su pequeño club.

–Hechizos malintencionados en villas al azar. Nada que ponga en peligro sus vidas, por ahora. Son cosas que los Muggles pueden confundir con enfermedades; furúnculos, pérdida de cabello, una epidemia de pérdida de dientes, resfriados que no se disipan… incluso nos tomó tiempo conectar los acontecimientos, pero cuando Hermione comenzó a investigar incidentes parecidos, resultó que había bastantes de esos. Desde el año pasado.

–¿Y pensaste que yo estaba involucrado?–preguntó el rubio secamente.

Sorprendentemente, Potter sacudió su cabeza–No, no parecía tu estilo.

Draco levantó una ceja.

–¿No es mi estilo?

El moreno rió entre dientes.

–No, simplemente no te puedo imaginar a hurtadillas en una capa y máscara. Si alguna vez haces un acto diabólico, lo más probable es que engalanes tu nombre en enormes letras a tres metros de altura.

–¿Cómo una marca oscura?– dijo bruscamente.

Potter dijo, serio–No, algo con más clase.

Draco parpadeó sorprendido.

–¿Era eso una broma o un halago?

El moreno hizo una bolita con su envoltura y se la tiró a Draco, el cuál la atrapó antes de que le pegara en la frente. El Auror se encogió de hombros.

–Un halago supongo. Creo que tal vez tú has… cambiado un poco en los últimos veinte años.

El rubio agarró un pedazo de pergamino y una pluma de la mesa y se la ofreció a Harry Potter.

– ¿Me lo puedes escribir? Creo que escuché mal.

Potter acomodó un mechón de cabello sobre la cicatriz, un hábito que el rubio estaba contento de que todavía realizara.

–No dejes que se te suba a la cabeza. Solo estoy aprendiendo a tolerarte por el bien de Albus.

–Entonces ¿Qué haces aquí?–preguntó con una sonrisa cómplice.

El moreno se sonrojó, arrepintiéndose de su momentáneo ataque de honestidad.

– No lo sé. Solo pensé que tú podrías ayudar. Olvídalo.

Draco se puso de pie y rodeó la mesa antes de que Potter se pudiera escapar.

–No ¡No te vas a escapar! Tú no vienes aquí y actúas como si de verdad fuéramos… amigos o algo así y después tratas de borrarlo como si no fuera nada. Si quieres mi maldita ayuda, entonces reúne un poco de tu maldito coraje Gryffindor y pídelo.

Las palabras hicieron que Potter perdiera los estribos y su cara tomó inmediatamente la mirada irritada que siempre usaba ante la presencia del rubio.

–¡Bien! ¡Te estoy pidiendo ayuda!

Draco se paró frente al Auror, lo suficiente para tocarlo. Mantuvo con esfuerzo la sonrisa engreída.

– ¿Fue eso tan difícil?

–Casi imposible–respondió con brusquedad. Dio un paso hacia atrás, por si acaso a Draco se le ocurriera la idea de tocarlo, aunque el rubio se había resistido con éxito a esa acción por meses–¿Crees que puedas? Ayudarme, quiero decir.

Draco suspiró calmando su euforia. Supuso que el día en el qué Potter le pidiera algo, sería algo extraordinariamente difícil de llevar a cabo– Bueno, no me puedo unir al pequeño club; se vería sospechoso después de haberlos evadido con aplicación todo este tiempo. Sugeriría usar a Goyle pero todos saben muy bien que el es mi…

–¿Esclavo malvado?–sugirió Potter.

–Seguidor leal–corrigió Draco arrastrando las palabras. El moreno rió entre dientes y el rubio tuvo la súbita urgencia de lanzarse a él y tirarlo en la espesa alfombra para follarlo hasta la muerte. Empujó el pensamiento fuera de su mente. Suspirando dijo:

–Está bien, Potter. Déjame ver que información te puedo conseguir, dame unos cuantos días– lo cual probablemente fuera lo que demoraría en contactar con Pansy y sacarle algunas respuestas.

–Está bien, y Malfoy… emm… gracias.

Draco le sonrió y le lanzó a Potter una mirada que le hizo ver que su ayuda siempre venía con un precio. Potter desvió la mirada, fingiendo que no lo había visto. El Auror balbuceó un rápido adiós, y desapareció dejando al rubio considerando las formas en que podía hacer al héroe Gryffindor pagarle. Era casi una hora más tarde cuando Draco se dio cuenta de que necesitaba tener alguna información antes de que Potter le debiera cualquier cosa. Rápidamente le mando una lechuza a Pansy Parkinson.

**TBC…**

**Notas finales:**

**Casi una hora!! Ayy!! Ese Draquito si que tiene una imaginación…**

Bueno aquí va lo mismo de siempre….1- no olviden sus reviews y 2- pasar por El Slytherin Hufflepuf que por cierto Snif Snif es un capi algo triste!

_**see ya**_**  
Krispy**


	4. Chapter 4

**El Slytherin Gryffindor**_**By: Cheryl Dyson**_

Capitulo 4

**Pakinsons **

Pansy admitió que el estúpido club Sangre Pura estuvo involucrado en algunos casos de inofensivos ataques Muggles y Draco se aseguró de hacerle ver su desaprobación al respecto.

–¡Oh por Merlín, Draco!–dijo de mal humor– no es como si estuviéramos matando a alguien.

–Llamaron la atención del Ministerio, y no pasará mucho tiempo antes de que Potter y sus Aurores cierren tu preciado club. Tendrás jodida suerte si no te meten a Azkaban.

Pansy volteó sus ojos.

–El Ministerio solo está hambriento de dinero. Tal vez no dejen que ninguno de nosotros "Antigua prole de Mortífagos" se una al Ministerio, pero por todos los demonios que no rechazan nuestro dinero. Si alguno es atrapado, solo le lanzaremos unos cuantos galeones al problema y se irá.

–El dinero no puede resolver todos los problemas, Pansy.

–El dinero no puede solucionar _tus_ problemas, Draco. Pero lo hace a la perfección para el resto de nosotros. ¿Por qué de repente estás tomando interés por esto?

–¿Está la esposa de Potter aun follando con Blaise?–contrarrestó.

Pansy volteó sus ojos nuevamente.

–Y todo vuelve a Potter ¿no? Sí, sí lo esta y antes de que preguntes, sí, también participó en nuestras pequeñas escapadas para atacar Muggles. Según Blaise, la comadreja piensa que es jodidamente gracioso el hecho de que sea la perfecta esposa en casa, cuidando de sus mocosos y jugando a la Santa Mujer para el Héroe del Mundo ¿Te puedes imaginar que tan jodidamente aburrido debe ser eso?

Draco no podía imaginar nada menos aburrido que ser el compañero de Harry Potter, pero nunca le había dado mucho crédito a Ginny Weasley por su inteligencia. Pensó que Pansy sería más inteligente y no pensaría semejante estupidez, pero igual ella era un caso especial. La mujer era toda una entidad cuando se trataba de relaciones.

–Necesito darle alguna información–admitió Draco.

–Debes estar bromeando ¿Quieres que juegue al espía para que tú te puedas meter en los pantalones de Harry Potter?

–No, quiero que juegues al espía porque esos pequeños juegos van a terminar lastimando a alguien y no quiero que ese alguien seas _tú_.

La boca de Pansy hizo un bonito puchero.

–Oh, de verdad te preocupas por mí.

–Por supuesto que me preocupo por ti. ¿Realmente piensas que esas payasadas van a hacer que el Ministerio dé importancia a los Sangre Pura? Ya nos estamos convirtiendo en una especie en extinción.

Pansy resopló.

–Tú y yo hicimos nuestra parte. No nos estamos extinguiendo aun.

–Sí, hay posiblemente 20 sangre puras este año en Hogwarts. En comparación con los cientos de mestizos e hijos de Muggles.

–¡Escúchate! ¡Hijos de Muggles! Realmente has sido infectado por Potter ¿verdad? ¿Ni tan siquiera puedes _decir_ Sangresucia?

–No voy a tener otra discusión contigo sobre Potter. ¿Vas ayudarme con esto o no?

–Esta bien, sí, maldito seas. De todas formas, todo eso de atacar Muggles ya se estaba volviendo aburrido. Más te vale recompensarme por esto dándome otro tipo de entretenimiento, Draco Malfoy.

Mierda. Eso significaba acompañar a Pansy a aburridas funciones, una tras otra y tras otra, además de llevarla a caros restaurantes una y otra vez. Más le vale al jodido Potter que lo valga.

**Piedra**

–¡Primo Draco! ¡Ven rápido!– gritó Teddy, despertando a Draco de sueño. Salió de la cama tratando de apartar los residuos de sueño. Trató de recordar la última vez que fue levantado en medio de la noche. Había sido hace muchos años, cuanto menos.

Teddy había entrado gritando a su habitación, para luego correr de vuelta a la entrada. Draco vio parte de la túnica de Auror cuando dio la vuelta en una esquina y bajó las escaleras.

–¿Qué rayos esta pasando, Teddy?–gritó Draco.

–¡Es Harry!–gritó Teddy–¡Apúrate!

Draco casi se parte el cuello bajando por las escaleras. Corrió hacia el estudio, dónde encontró a Teddy arrodillado al lado de un Harry Potter boca abajo. Se arrodilló a su lado también. Potter estaba espantosamente pálido y parecía muerto.

–¿Qué pasó?–demandó Draco

–Nos encontramos con un grupo de figuras encapuchadas atormentando a Muggles. Harry les gritó que se detuvieran, por supuesto. Se giraron hacia él inmediatamente. ¡Maldita sea, Draco debiste de haberlo visto! Peleó con cinco de ellos solo. Eric y yo tratamos de ayudarlo, pero eran demasiados. Estábamos en grandes apuros– Teddy tomo la mano de Potter y la apretó– bloqueó la mayoría de las maldiciones y desarmó a dos, después fue golpeado por detrás. No escuché todo el hechizo, pero Harry lo reconoció antes de quedar incosciente.

–¿Por qué no lo llevaste a San Mungo?–preguntó duramente Draco. Los ojos de Teddy lucían afligidos y el adulto noto con sorpresa que el chico tenía el cabello chocolate, en vez de su usual rubio platinado.

–Desaparecieron tan pronto como Harry cayó. Corrí hacia el y todavía estaba consciente. No sé cómo se las arregló, el dolor tuvo que ser insoportable. Dijo que el hechizo era de magia oscura, muy oscura. Bueno, lo primero que pensé fue en ti, por supuesto. San Mungo perdería mucho tiempo tratando de descubrir qué era. No pensé que Harry tuviera tanto tiempo. ¡Necesitamos encontrar el contra-hechizo ahora!

–Hiciste lo correcto–dijo Draco, rogando porque fuera así– ¿Cuál es el hechizo?

–Algo así como _Mutus Calcula_–dijo Teddy–Se está convirtiendo en piedra, Draco. Invoqué un _Finite Incantatum_ y todos los hechizos Sanadores y Retrasadores que me sé. Eric hizo lo mismo y creo que nos las arreglamos para relentizarlo, pero todavía se está esparciendo. Mira su mano– Draco levantó la otra mano de Potter y quedó helado ante la sensación antinatural que tenía.

Draco invocó un hechizo de urgencia.

– ¡Encuentra todos los libros que mencionen _Mutus Calcula, Muto Calculus _o variaciones similares!– los libros comenzaron a volar de las estanterías, gracias a Merlín solo fueron unos cuantos. Draco descartó todos menos los tomos más oscuros. A pesar de la urgencia, fue cuidadoso. Algunos de los libros eran peligrosos con solo abrirlos sin el apropiado hechizo o protección.

–Llévalo a una habitación, Teddy–dijo suavemente– que esté cómodo. Encontraré el hechizo apropiado y subiré. ¿Dónde esta el ilustre compañero de Potter?

–Fue al ministerio a cubrir nuestra ausencia–explicó Teddy mientras levitaba a Potter y lo llevaba hacia la puerta– no fue fácil convencerlo de traer a Harry aquí. Necesitaré mandarle un mensaje lo más pronto posible.

Teddy salió con su carga y Draco volvió su atención a los libros. Buscó referencias sobre el hechizo para estar seguro. Cuando pensó que tenía toda la información correcta, levantó los libros cuidadosamente y subió. El chico había colocado a Potter en la habitación contigua a la de Draco. No estaba muy seguro de qué pensar al respecto.

Teddy ya tenía desvestido a Potter con excepción del bóxer. Sus pies ya eran tiza con venas color marfil. Sus manos lucían similares y la respiración de Potter era pesada. Draco deseó como nunca que el proceso todavía fuera reversible.

Abrió el libro e invoco el hechizo con cuidado, pronunciando cada sílaba con precisión. Una espesa bruma apareció de su varita y se reunió alrededor del cuerpo del Auror. El aire se enfrió a casi un nivel insoportable. El hechizo original era ciertamente oscuro y el contra-hechizo había sido moldeado casi de la misma manera. Mientras que investigaba sobre él, Draco pensó que las manos de Theodore Nott habían sido las responsables. Era su estilo.

El hechizo era largo y exhaustivo. Era uno de esos que tomaba energía del que lo convocaba, y Draco puso toda la energía que fue capaz, asegurándose de hacer todo lo posible por salvar al Auror, y no solo porque se veía muy bien en una de sus camas.

Al final cayó en el borde de la cama temblando. Llevó una mano a su frente y aparto la capa de sudor. Del otro lado estaba Teddy luciendo tenso e igual de preocupado. Quería preguntarle si funcionó pero la misma pregunta se leía en los ojos del chico. Ambos miraron cuidadosamente al cuerpo en busca de algún notable cambio. Absolutamente nada parecía suceder.

Teddy suspiró pesadamente.

– Supongo que será mejor que lo lleve a San Mungo. Realmente pensé que esto resultaría más rápido y tendría más probabilidades de éxito– se puso de pie.

–Espera–dijo había tomado una de las manos de Potter y la dura carne de repente se sintió tibia. Se inclinó y tocó sus mejillas, deseando no estar imaginándoselo. Vio como Teddy tomaba la otra mano de Potter.

–Draco, creo que lo lograste. Escucha su respiración, parece estar calmándose. Estoy seguro.

Descansó su cabeza en el pecho del Auror y escuchó el palpitar de su corazón. Notó que anteriormente estaba desbocado, cuando el cuerpo del Gryffindor luchaba por bombear sangre a los tejidos que se estaban convirtiendo lentamente en piedra. El ritmo del corazón parecía haber disminuido y su piel estaba definitivamente calentándose.

Cinco minutos después la mano que sostenía estaba completamente flexible. Teddy casi solloza del alivio.

–Gracias a Merlín–suspiro el chico– necesito informarle a Eric. Será mejor que se lo diga en persona ¿Estará Harry bien aquí esta noche?

–Ciertamente no lo voy a violar en este estado–respondió secamente aunque no pudo evitar sonreírle a Teddy. El joven Auror puso la mano en su hombro y la apretó gentilmente.

–Volveré por él en la mañana–dijo–Victorie debe estar fuera de sí de preocupación. Gracias primo.

–No hace falta que me lo agradezcas, como bien sabes–respondió–descansa y por Salazar no me despiertes en el maldito amanecer.

–Es casi esa hora–dijo Teddy. Se puso de pie y desapareció.

Coloco una manta sobre Potter y se acostó a su lado. Sintió la marcada urgencia de envolver en sus brazos al héroe y mantenerlo a salvo.

Draco se despertó cuando el tibio cuerpo en sus brazos se removió, bufo y comenzó apartarse. Lo apretó con más fuerza.

–No te vallas Harry–murmuró. Lentamente los tensos músculos bajo su abrazo comenzaron a relajarse. Suspiró feliz y presionó un beso en la piel que estaba a su alcance–Te amo.– balbuceó y volvió a caer dormido.

Abrió sus ojos y frunció el ceño con desconcierto. _Éste no es mi cuarto_ pensó mientras que miraba el poco familiar patrón de metal martillado en el techo. El susurró de un sonido le llamó la atención y giró la cabeza para ver a Harry Potter reclinado en la cama a su lado. El Auror estaba completamente vestido ¡maldita sea! Y tenía la cabeza apoyada en la mano sostenida por el codo. Estaba alegre de ver la pequeña sonrisa en la hermosa cara de Potter.

–¿Qué haces?–preguntó estúpidamente.

–Verte dormir–respondió Potter.

–¿Y?–preguntó con recelo.

–Es agradable. No me insultas cuando estás dormido–respondió suavemente.

Draco rió entre dientes.

–Obviamente, no estás al tanto de mis sueños. Te puedo asegurar hay bastantes insultos.

–Entonces ¿Estoy en tus sueños?–preguntó Potter de broma, pero Draco sintió una contracorriente de gravedad que lo hizo sentarse sorprendido. El movimiento al parecer asustó al Auror, el cuál salió de la cama como si pinchara– Asumo que fuiste tú quién me curó–dijo mientras flexionaba la mano con la que usa la varita.

Draco asintió.

–¿Cómo te sientes?

–Extraño–admitió Potter–mis manos y pies están hormigueando. Como si se hubieran dormido.

–Ven acá–dijo imperiosamente y se acercó más a Potter hasta llegar al borde de la cama. Extendió sus manos esperando. Potter se acercó lentamente y colocó sus manos sobre las de Draco. Apretó ligeramente las manos del Auror, luchó por calmar la euforia del asombro. Una semana atrás podría asegurar que Potter jamás tomaría sus manos por voluntad propia.

Soltó una de las manos para sostener con ambas la otra. Pasó sus dedos por los de Potter y cruzó de la palma hacia la muñeca, manteniendo su mirada fija en la de Harry.

–¿Cuán alto es el nivel de molestia?–pregunto Draco– en escala del uno al diez. Se honesto.

La cara de Potter se sonrojó, haciendo que los dedos de Draco se tensaran.

–Seis–admitió Potter. Draco casi parpadea sorprendido. ¿Tan alto? Lo más probable es que fuese peor para el auror, si admitía esa cantidad.

Draco pasó sus dedos por el antebrazo de Potter, recorriendo las venas hasta la suave piel en la cara interna del codo.

–¿Sientes el hormigueo por aquí?–preguntó de manera clínica. Potter sacudió la cabeza– dime donde empieza– deslizó sus dedos hacia abajo sobre la piel del Auror, maravillándose de lo suave que era y admirando las delicadas venas azules bajo la piel.

–Allí– dijo cuando los dedos de Draco llegaron a la muñeca– Aunque no es tan malo allí. Es peor en los dedos.

–¿En los dedos de los pies también?

Potter asintió.

–Mis medias no me molestan tanto pero casi no soportaba ponerme las botas.

La mirada verde se posó en un punto sobre el hombro de Draco y su sonrojo se hizo más oscuro. Los dedos de Draco todavía presionaban sobre la muñeca de Potter y podía sentir su pulso, fuerte y regular. Soltó al Auror, no queriendo perder la inesperada intimidad que Potter le había permitido. A su favor, Potter no se alejó, aunque bajó sus manos a sus costados.

–Tengo una poción que tal vez te sirva–dijo, y llamó a un elfo-doméstico para que la buscara, junto con una que mejoraría la circulación de Potter. Cuando la criatura regresó, Potter, obedientemente, se tomó las dos pociones, otra prueba de cuánto estaba sufriendo.

–¿Por qué Teddy me trajo aquí?

–Teddy confía en mí–dijo simplemente.

Potter rió.

–Teddy venera el suelo por el que caminas. Menciona tu nombre al menos seis veces al día.

Draco frunció el ceño. Tenía que hablar con ese maldito chiquillo. Su relación tenía que ser supuestamente secreta. Se encogió de hombros.

–Pensó que tendría acceso al hechizo que usaron contra ti y que podría encontrar el contra-hechizo más rápido que los medimagos de San Mungo. En eso, probablemente tuvo razón.

–Bueno, gracias. Me salvaste la vida.

–Bien. Con un poco de suerte esto cancela la deuda de vida que te debo por haberme sacado de… el fuego– Draco apartó la mirada y se dio cuenta de que habían pasado años en que no había pensado en Vince.

Inesperadamente, Potter colocó una mano sobre la cabeza de Draco, quién lo miró sorprendido.

–Lamento no haber podido salvar a Crabbe–dijo Potter suavemente.

Draco resopló, aunque ligeramente para no insultar la obvia sinceridad de Potter.

–No puedes salvar a todo el mundo.

Potter asintió.

–Lo sé, pero lo puedo intentar.

Con eso, su mano abandonó el cabello de Draco y caminó hacia la puerta. Draco sonrió suavemente, dándose cuenta que esas pocas palabras resumían a Potter por completo. Es lo que lo había llevado a vencer a Voldemort y salvarlos a todos. Es lo que lo mantenía en el Departamento de Aurores cuando, con todo derecho, tenía que ser el Ministro de Magia.

Draco casi llama al Auror para pedirle que se quedara por más tiempo, pero simplemente levantó su mano y observó cómo Potter desaparecía. Después de todo, el Auror aun pertenecía a la arpía pelirroja. La infiel, tonta y completamente estúpida perra que no merece si quiera respirar el mismo aire que Potter.

Maldijo y volvió a su cuarto. Se preguntó cuando la maldita obsesión con Potter había crecido a algo más profundo y fuerte.

**San Valentín**

De todos los posiblemente ridículos días en que Potter se podía aparecer en la mansión Malfoy, apareció en San Valentín. Draco, si acaso, levantó una ceja y se mordió una pregunta sarcástica sobre por qué Potter no estaba pasando el día con su amada esposa. Después de todo, prefería que el Auror estuviera con él y enemistarse con él no era una sabia decisión, por supuesto.

Convenció a Potter de ir a la biblioteca por una taza de té, y esperó pacientemente a que soltara la razón de su visita.

–¿Qué me puedes decir de Angélica Parkinson?–preguntó finalmente. Esa pregunta nunca habría estado entre las millones de preguntas que Draco esperaría de Potter.

–¿La hija de Pansy? ¿La hija de la inmaculada concepción?– preguntó riendo.

–¿A que te refieres?

–Pansy nunca ha divulgado la identidad del padre. Ni siquiera a mí.

Potter se le quedó mirando por bastante tiempo, lo cual le dio tiempo para traducir la expresión y resoplando le dijo:

–Pensantes que yo era el padre.

–La chica es parecida…

–Muy parecida a mí, sí. Es la idea de Pansy de una pequeña broma. Sospecho que fue a Suiza o Islandia y seleccionó a través de los sangre puras a alguien con mis características. Cuando eso falló en producir un niño lo suficientemente rubio, fue a América y tuvo a su hija genéticamente alterada. Aparentemente, ellos están obsesionados con las apariencias y han convertido esa magia en un arte.

Potter lucía horrorizado.

–¿Por qué haría eso?

–Estaba algo molesta cuando me casé con Martinique. Gracias a Merlín lo superó, pero sí, Angélica es más parecida a mí que a cualquiera de los chicos-juguete de Pansy. Con excepción de su personalidad, que es una copia idéntica de Pansy.

–Esa es una revelación aterradora. Esperaba, contra toda probabilidad, que la chica resultara ser dulce y amable.

–¿Por qué tienes este repentino interés en una niña de trece años?

–Albus la va a llevar a Hogsmeade este fin de semana.

Esta vez fue el turno de Draco de horrorizarse.

–¿Albus? ¿Tu delicado y gentil hijo? Se lo va a comer vivo.

–¡Al no es delicado! Es mucho más fuerte de lo que piensas. Ha sobrevivido todos estos años con James como hermano.

Draco nunca había conocido a James, así que no tenia ninguna referencia de él, con excepción de algunos vistazos a un chico alborotador en la estación King Cross.

–¿Qué poseyó a Albus para perseguir a Angélica Parkinson?–preguntó Draco.

Harry suspiró.

–No tengo ni la más mínima idea. Recibí una carta de Lily en donde me lo comentaba, pero añadió que Al no actuaba muy enamorado. Supongo que las chicas notan ese tipo de cosas.

–Scorpius cuidará de el–dijo Draco y no le dio mas importancia al tema. Sabía que Scorpius estaba saliendo con una chica de Ravenclaw, así que probablemente Al no quería quedarse atrás. Pero enredarse con una Parkinson era lo mismo que jugar con fuego Esa chica era una Slytherin de pies a cabeza.

Potter picó su tarta de melaza con el tenedor y Draco presintió que había algo más en la mente del Auror. Se obligó a no tamborilear sus dedos sobre la mesa con impaciencia. Finalmente el Auror dejó de torturar la comida y dejó a un lado el cubierto.

–Te traje algo–soltó abruptamente– es estúpido y tal vez ni lo quieras, y realmente lamento que me haya tomado tanto tiempo…

–Tal vez deberías dejar de balbucear y solo dármelo–sugirió secamente.

Potter asintió. Rebusco en su túnica y sacó una hermosa caja de madera de rosas. La deslizó sobre la mesa hacia Draco, quién de repente supo su contenido. Su aliento se atoró en su garganta.

Draco abrió la caja para contemplar su vieja varita de espino. Se le quedó mirando por bastante tiempo mientras que sus dedos la acariciaban con gentileza.

–No sé por qué nunca te la devolví. Pero no te vi mucho después de la guerra, y me parecía incorrecto mandártela por lechuza. Supongo que una parte malvada de mí quería que me la pidieras de vuelta…

Draco sacó la varita, casi sin escuchar las palabras de Potter. Se sentía extraña en sus manos y parecía más pequeña de lo que recordaba.

–En fin–finalizó Potter–es tuya. Siempre ha sido tuya y quería agradecerte.

Draco respiró hondo e invocó un Lumos. La varita se iluminó, brillante y sin esfuerzo. Ya se había acostumbrado al reemplazo que tenía, pero había algo… elemental acerca de su primera varita. Siempre se había sentido algo entorpecido al usar una varita diferente, aunque había sido hecha similar, en construcción y diseño. Rápidamente, levitó todas las cosas que había sobre la mesa y las mandó volando alrededor del cuarto de forma peligrosa. Le sonrió a Potter, incapaz de no hacerlo. Casi se sentía mareado.

Potter se levantó y evadió los objetos voladores. Draco se puso de pie rápidamente y se paró frente al Auror. Potter le sonrió y Draco lo envolvió en un apretado abrazo. Rió entre dientes en el cuello del Auror y sostuvo el tenso cuerpo apretadamente.

–Gracias Potter y feliz día de San Valentín– tuvo la urgencia por lamer la suave garganta bajo sus labios. Peleó contra ello y fue recompensado cuando Potter relajo sus brazos.

–Feliz día de San Valentín, Malfoy–dijo suavemente. Sus brazos se levantaron y se envolvieron alrededor de los hombros de Draco, tocándolo tan ligeramente que casi ni calificaba como un abrazo. Se quedaron así por bastante tiempo hasta que la incomodidad de Potter los apartó. Le sonrió amablemente a Draco antes de desaparecer. Ese fue el mejor San Valentín que Draco pudo recordar.

Teddy Lupin se casó con Victorie Weasley en Pascua. Fue una hermosa boda de primavera, llevada a cabo en la Madriguera. Draco asistió, pero pasó toda la ceremonia con Narcissa y Andrómeda. Asintió cordialmente a Potter, quien pastoreaba a su malvada esposa de un Weasley a otro Weasley. Se fijó en que la sonrisa de Potter parecía cada vez más forzada, y deseó poder rescatar al Auror y escapar como Albus y Scorpius habían echo en el momento en que los votos fueron dados y la música empezó.

Draco felicitó a la pareja, tomó simplemente el brindis y apareció en su casa junto con los dos chicos. Se pasó la noche enseñándole a Albus y Scorpius como extraer el relleno cremoso de los huevos de Pascua, dejando solo la concha de chocolate. Nunca le había hecho esa broma a sus compañeros en Hogwart.

Draco le dio a Teddy una casa como regalo de bodas. Por supuesto, el tonto orgulloso nunca la iba aceptar, así que Draco solo fingió que se la estaba vendiendo al chico a un precio ridículamente barato. Draco pasó el pago mensual a una cuenta que abrió para los futuros hijos de los Lupin. La casa estaba en los bordes del terreno de los Malfoys –de hecho, es parte de él – y era demasiado grande para Teddy y su esposa, pero había sido un regalo egocéntrico por parte de Draco, ya que Teddy estaría cerca de Draco en caso de que lo necesitara. Narcissa parecía encantada con Victorie, así que espero que pasaran más tiempo juntas. En resumen Draco estaba muy complacido con su regalo.

Potter trajo Albus a ver a Scorpius poco después del comienzo de las vacaciones de verano. Teddy le había mandado una lechuza a Draco informándole, así que estuvo preparado. Se encontró con los dos Potter en la verja de la entrada, y charló un poco con Albus antes de que el chico corriera hacia la casa en busca de Scorpius.

Draco puso una mano en el hombro de Potter.

–¿Qué pasa?– preguntó.

Potter levantó la mano y tomó la muñeca de Draco, sosteniéndola como si eso lo mantuviera de pie. La cabeza del Auror se inclinó hacia delante hasta que sus cejas descansaron en las de Draco. Se veía cómodo para estar en una posición tan extraña. Sus alientos se mezclaban pero, por primera vez, Draco no sintió la ráfaga de deseo. Potter tenía obviamente mucho dolor.

–Es Ginny–dijo Potter finalmente– es parte de ese maldito club Sangre Pura. Ha estado allí por meses. El mismo grupo que casi me mata, Draco.

El agarre de Potter en su muñeca era casi doloroso. Draco apretó su mano sobre el hombro del Auror. Trato de hablar pero la verdad quedó atorada en su garganta de una forma que la mentira nunca lo había hecho. Tenia que hablar, incluso si Potter lo odiara. Merecía la verdad.

–Lo sé – dijo.

La oscura cabeza se levantó y las esmeralda de Potter brillaban con un nuevo dolor. Trató de apartarse pero Draco lo mantuvo cerca.

–¡Escúchame! ¡Tenías que descubrirlo por ti mismo! Si venia de mí…. ¿Me hubieses creído? ¡Mira más allá de tu enojo y dime la verdad! ¿Me hubieras creído?

–¡Sí!–gritó Harry, aun forcejando con el agarre de Draco, pero ya no lo hacía con tanta fuerza. Por un momento flaqueó. Draco no lo soltó, temiendo que fuera un truco del Auror, pero su voz era silenciosa y sacudió su cabeza– No. No, maldito seas, no te hubiese creído. Ni siquiera me lo creo ahora.

Draco lo soltó, mas aliviado de lo que podía decir, pero se sintió casi abrumado por la verdad que aun guardaba. Merlín, ¿Cómo podía añadir esa explosión en esos momentos? Tal vez Ginny entraría en razón. Tal vez aun había una oportunidad de que se convirtiera en la persona que Potter necesitaba desesperadamente.

–¿Podemos entrar?–preguntó Harry de repente–necesito un trago.

Draco asintió. Caminaron uno al lado del otro hacia la mansión, con Draco deseando poder confortar al Auror, pero consciente de que nunca se lo permitiría.

–Dijo que solo se estaba divirtiendo–dijo Harry amargamente–tomando un par de tragos, jugando a las cartas. Nunca había formado parte de los ataques muggles. ¿Tu qué sabes sobre eso Draco? ¿Qué sabes con certeza sobre eso?

Draco se preguntó si el uso de su nombre era un movimiento calculada por Harry. Pero mierda, si era así, estaba funcionando.

–Ella participó. Lo sé con certeza. La persona de la que he estado recibiendo la información que te doy me lo dijo. Lo siento– llamó a un elfo-doméstico y ordenó té, aunque probablemente Harry necesitaría algo mas fuerte – ¿Qué vas hacer?–preguntó cuando el elfo regresó. Sirvió la bebida en tazas pesadas. Dejó de usar las delicadas porcelanas después del primer intento de Potter de tomar de las pequeñas tazas.

El Auror la tomó rígido y le dio un sorbo, mirando ido a la pintura de Abraxas Malfoy matando un dragón. El evento en realidad nunca pasó, pero el hombre encargó varias pinturas heroicas similares. Draco había soñado realizar aventuras tan valerosas cuando era niño, pero ahora sabía que el heroísmo no venía con una espada. Venía con una cicatriz y un par de atormentados ojos verdes.

–No lo sé –dijo finalmente– es sorprendente pero, en cierta forma, no lo es. Ya no sé quién es mi esposa. En algún punto de nuestras vidas parece que perdimos el contacto. No puedo ni mirar atrás y ver donde empezó…

–La gente cambia–dijo Draco suavemente, sentándose al lado de Harry en el sofá, pero no sentándose muy cerca para no tocarse– algunas personas crecen, y otras no.

–Y algunos no hacen ninguna. Solo seguimos el mismo maldito patrón en nuestras vidas, por el resto de nuestras vidas y esperamos que nada nunca cambie, mientras que nos engañamos creyendo que todo a nuestro alrededor está bien–dijo Harry con voz amarga.

–¿Te gusta ser Auror?–preguntó Draco.

Los ojos verdes se posaron en él, luciendo sorprendidos y casi divertidos ante la pregunta al azar.

–Sí, digo, me gustaba. Todavía me gusta, por supuesto pero…–su mano se levanto para acomodarse un mechón de cabello negro– bueno, ya no tengo 20 años. No puedo seguir haciendo esto por mucho más tiempo. Hay días en que estoy tan cansado o dolorido que lo único que puedo hacer es arrastrarme a la cama. No pasará mucho antes de que mate a alguien. Casi logro que me maten.

Draco resopló.

–Según Teddy, había cinco de ellos. Incluso cuando tenías veinte, no estoy seguro de que hubieses podido con todos ellos.

Harry parecía no escucharlo.

–Supongo que debería tomar un maldito trabajo de oficina. Si tal vez paso más tiempo en la casa, Ginny…

Draco rió. No pudo evitarlo. Harry lo fulminó con la mirada de una manera tan encantadoramente familiar que Draco no pudo evitar reír de nuevo.

–Potter, tú no podrías tomar un puesto de oficina tanto como un niño muggle podría invocar un Lumos con una rama de sauce. Te aburrirás hasta la locura en una semana. En cuando a tu relación con la arpía pelirroja ¿Es eso lo que realmente quieres?

–Por supuesto que es lo qué quiero. Quiero que las cosas vuelvan a ser como eran antes. Todo estaba bien cuando estábamos recién casados. Desearía saber qué nos pasó. El por qué no podemos tener una conversación civilizada sin que se convierta en una batalla.

Draco posó su taza en una mesilla y se deslizó cerca del otro hombre para pasar un brazo alrededor de sus hombros. Harry se tensó y Draco suspiró molesto.

–Relájate, Potter, no te voy a violar.

Harry se relajo con obvio esfuerzo, para después colapsar sobre el hombro de Draco con un suspiro. El acto asombró a Draco por solo un momento. Reclinó su rostro en el cabello de Potter y añadió:

–A menos que quieras que lo haga.

Harry dio una especie de resoplido y levantó un poco la cabeza para mirar a Draco, quién sintió que el aire salía por completo de sus pulmones. Merlín, Harry estaba en sus brazos, mirándolo con esos espectaculares ojos, lo suficientemente cerca para que sus alientos se mezclaran. Su brazo se apretó.

–¿Qué harías tú si estuvieras en mi situación?–preguntó Harry.

_Te llevaría directamente a la cama y olvidaría todo sobre esta estúpida arpía con la que me case_ quiso contestar Draco. La boca del Auror estaba ligeramente abierta, prácticamente suplicándole a Draco que lo besara. Bajó su cabeza, sintiendo el deseo quemarle como una llamarada. Imposiblemente, vio ráfagas surgir de los ojos verdes, como si Potter estuviera esperando ser besado. Draco se detuvo, tirando fuertemente de las riendas de su lujuria. Sabía que una mente muy Slytherin se escondía dentro del exterior Gryffindor de Potter. Esto podía ser una jodida _prueba_

Los labios de Draco abruptamente cambiaron de trayectoria y se posaron en la frente de Potter dándole un fraternal beso. El cabello negro era suave como la seda y se sentía bien en su mejilla.

–No soy tú, Potter. Estoy tan lejos como es posible de ser tú.

Harry se relajó aun más y Draco soltó un suspiro de alivio mental. Si eso había sido una prueba, Draco aparentemente la había pasado.

–En realidad, estás tan _cerca_ de mí como es posible.

Draco casi se atora por haberse tragado una sugerencia sobre formas de estar mucho, mucho mas cerca.

–Y no respondiste a mi pregunta–continuó Potter.

–Mis reglas no se aplican a tu situación, Potter– logró decir Draco–Martinique y yo dormimos juntos lo necesario para producir a Scorpius. Después de eso, estuvimos libres de buscar nuestros propios intereses. Nunca estuvimos "enamorados" de la forma en que tú y la comadreja lo estaban.

Potter volvió a mover su cabeza un poco para mirar a Draco a los ojos.

–Así que ¿Tú nunca te has enamorado?

–Una vez–admitió después de una larga pausa.

–Yo también– respondió Potter y volvió a colocar su cabeza en el hombro de Draco. Los dedos de Draco acariciaron ligeramente el brazo de Potter– debería ir a casa.

–Puedes pasar la noche aquí si quieres.

Potter suspiró.

–Mejor no. Pero gracias por ofrecerlo.

Aun así, se quedó en esa misma posición por bastante tiempo antes de aparecerse en su casa.

**TBC….**

**Notas finales:**

**AWW… no les parece este capi de lo mas lindo!! Pero bueno les advierto que el Slyhuff va a tener una escena muy fuerte… así que sin mas… jajajaj pásense a leerlo…**

**Como siempre mil veces agradecida a Sirem por betearme el capitulo! Besos!**_**See ya!**_**  
Krispy**

no olviden dejar su review!


	5. Chapter 5

**El Slytherin Gryffindor**_**By: Cheryl Dyson**_

Capitulo 5

**Visitas matutinas **

Draco fue despertado por un elfo-doméstico. Se colocó la bata inmediatamente, sabiendo que no se atreverían a despertarlo a menos que fuera una emergencia.

–El amo Scorpius está en la chimenea, Amo Draco.

El elfo cargaba un enorme candelabro para iluminar el camino, desechando la necesidad de un Lumos. Siguió al elfo hacia las escaleras y se preguntó que llevó a su hijo a llamarlo a esas horas de la noche por chimenea.

–Padre, lamento despertarte–dijo Scorpius cuando Draco se arrodilló frente a la imagen en el fuego de su hijo.

–¿Qué pasó?–preguntó.

–Albus fue atacado, no te preocupes, Madame Pomfrey lo sanó, pero el noble tonto no me quiere decir quién lo hizo. Teme que me meta en problemas por maldecirlos. Estoy seguro que McGonagall los castigara, lo más probable es que los expulsen, pero, sencillamente, para mí eso no es suficiente.

Draco se sentó en sus talones, sabiendo que su hijo estaba en lo cierto. Albus estaba bajo protección Malfoy. Casi pregunta si Harry sabía sobre el ataque pero se dio cuenta de que le notificarían al Auror inmediatamente.

–Esta bien, la maldición que quieres está en el libro especial que te di, esa que hará que te expulsen de Hogwarts si te descubren. Se llama _Morir Tárgum_. Los efectos no aparecerán hasta pasados siete días, y para ese momento no podrán localizar al que la invocó. Solo úsalo si lo puedes hacer sin ser detectado.

–Entiendo, padre. Seremos cuidadosos.

–¿Seremos?–preguntó Draco. Otra cara apareció en el fuego junto a Scorpius.

–Hola, Señor Malfoy–saludó James Potter–lamento la molestia, señor, pero eran tres de ellos y… es mi hermano.

Draco suspiró.

–Muy bien, pero tengan presente que si son atrapados, tu padre usara mis testículos para decorar su escoba, y prefiero mantenerlos donde están.

–No nos atraparán–dijo James adustamente, sonando tan parecido a Harry que Draco casi sonríe.

–Adiós, padre–dijo Scorpius. Las llamas parpadearon y los chicos desaparecieron. Se puso de pie y suspiró, extrañando vagamente las intrigas de Hogwarts y los días en que merodeaba por el castillo tratando de atrapar a Harry Potter rompiendo las reglas.

Eran casi las tres de la mañana. Se preguntó si era muy temprano para despertar a Potter, y decidió mandarle una lechuza al Auror en vez de llamarlo por la chimenea. Estaba seguro que la arpía pelirroja tendría algo que decir sobre despertar a las personas a esa hora. Potter, predeciblemente, había decidido intentar trabajar en su relación marital, y ella había acordado renunciar al Club Sangre Pura.

Se preguntó si Blaise se rendiría tan fácilmente. Lo dudaba.

Potter apareció en menos de una hora.

–Pensé que los Malfoy no se levantaban antes del mediodía– dijo con asombro y burla.

–Algunas veces los Malfoy nos vamos a la cama hasta el amanecer–respondió.

Potter sonrió.

–Eso lo explica– dijo, para luego ponerse serio– ¿Escuchaste lo de Al?

Draco asintió.

–Scorpius me lo contó ¿Sabes quién lo hizo?

Harry sacudió su cabeza.

–Al, se niega a decirlo, e insistió en que era innecesario que lo fuera a ver. Identificó a los chicos, pero se rehusa a dar su memoria para ver qué pasó en un pensadero, así que lo más probable es que nunca sepamos lo que realmente sucedió–el Auror se sentó pesadamente en el sofá y pasó su mano por el cabello– ¡es tan difícil verlos crecer y saber que no siempre los puedes proteger!

–Albus no está solo, Harry.

–Lo sé. Tiene a Scorpius, y James, y Lily, y Rose, y Hugo–rió Potter–por sí solo es un grupo formidable.

–La pregunta es por qué los chicos fueron tan tontos de meterse con Albus, sabiendo eso.

–Lily me dijo que Albus ha estado pasando mucho tiempo solo. Cree que se peleó con Scorpius.

Juzgando por la determinación de su hijo en castigar a los atacantes, asumió que esa posibilidad no era ya una opción.

–Esas cosas pasan. Me parece recordarte teniendo una riña con tu comadreja favorita por lo menos una vez.

Harry sonrió.

–En el Campeonato de los tres magos. Ron estaba seguro de que yo había puesto mi nombre en el cáliz, y que mentí al respecto.

–Las comadrejas no son tan brillantes.

–Se disculpó.

–Algunas veces disculparse no es suficiente, Potter– esas palabras rodeaban demasiados agravios del pasado y ambos reflexionaron sobre eso por un tiempo. Harry se puso de pie finalmente.

–Debería ir a la oficina y comenzar a trabajar temprano.

Draco también se levantó, preguntándose qué podía decir para hacer que Potter se quedara por más tiempo, y se insultó por el estúpido sentimiento. Se paró tan cerca del Auror que podía tocarlo con una simple inclinación, mientras que Potter estiraba la mano para agarrar los polvos Flu.

–Tienes algo en el cabello–murmuró Draco, y pasó su mano por los cabellos negros, rozando cuanto pudiera alcanzar a tocar del cuello y cabeza de Potter, bajo la excusa de estar quitándole una pelusa. No era suficiente. Sus dedos se movieron desde la nuca de Harry hacia el cuello, para después subir hacia la mandíbula. Giró la cabeza de Harry hacia atrás y atrapó los labios del Gryffindor entre los suyos, besándolo. ¡Merlín! Había esperando tanto tiempo…

Harry aceptó el beso mucho más tiempo de lo esperado. ¿Será que solo tenía curiosidad? ¿O había algo más? Pasó su lengua suavemente entre los labios del Auror, para después acariciarlos por completo. El movimiento le dio un violento tirón de deseo en su entrepierna. Mierda, necesitaba…

Harry lo apartó y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro por la habitación, respirando pesadamente. Los ojos verdes brillaban enojados y ¿en negación? Rogó esperanzado que así fuera.

–¿Es que estás completamente desviado?–demandó Harry.

Draco se sentó con elegancia en la silla más cercana y pasó su tobillo sobre la rodilla. Observó el caminar de Harry atentamente. Un pequeño beso ciertamente agitaba al Gryffindor.

–No completamente, no– admitió Draco– soy como un pedazo de fresno; normalmente recto, pero puede curvarse bajo las circunstancias adecuadas.

Harry lo miró boquiabierto para después comenzar a reír.

–Un pedazo de fresno–repitió, y rió hasta que tuvo que sentarse en el sofá por riesgo a caerse. La risa era tan de genuina diversión, que casi logra que los bordes de los labios de Draco se estirasen en respuesta, excepto que a los Malfoy no les gustaba que se rieran de ellos.

–Estaba destinado a ser poético y profundo–dijo Draco, secamente.

–Falló miserablemente, pero no fue tu culpa–admitió Harry, todavía riendo mientras que se secaba algunas lágrimas de la esquina de sus ojos– verás, mi compañero es americano. Cuando sale en busca de compañía femenina, dice "me voy a buscar unas pedazo de trasero"– imitó con un horrible acento americano, para después reír nuevamente– sonó parecido. Lo siento, no pude evitarlo.

Draco entrecerró los ojos ante el pensamiento del compañero americano de Harry, un hombre con quién Harry compartía tanto de su vida.

–Estaría dispuesto a ser un pedazo de fresno para ti, Harry–dijo suavemente. La risa del Gryffindor paró, como si se le hubiese atorado. El Auror se puso de pie y fulminó con la mirada a Draco.

–¿Por qué mierda haces eso?– preguntó bruscamente– Estás completamente loco ¿sabías?

Draco se acomodó en la silla con un suspiro. Frunció el ceño.

–Bueno, prefiero ser un fresno que un nogal, recto como una tabla e inflexible. La rigidez puede llevar al quiebre, ¿sabes?

Harry pasó una mano a través de sus cabellos negros, y Draco recordó cómo se sintieron por un momento en sus dedos. El Auror sonrió con ironía.

–Por favor, ¿podrías parar con las analogías de maderas? Prefiero no hablar sobre las propiedades de la cicuta, el álamo y el pino.

Draco resopló, mientras que Harry continuó hablando.

–Solo voy a fingir que, en realidad, no te me pusiste todo homosexual. Estas muy cansado, has estado despierto toda la noche. Así que voy al trabajo ahora y te veré más tarde– tomo un puñado de polvos Flu.

–¿No me vas a dar un beso de despedida?–preguntó Draco.

Harry rió y le miró casi afectuosamente.

–Estas completamente loco. Te veré mas tarde.

**Crisis Nerviosa**

Draco estaba en su estudio, dictando a su pluma a vuelapluma una carta al Ministerio, cuando Harry Potter apareció en la habitación. Observó por un segundo la expresión salvaje, la apariencia desaliñada y los puños apretados antes de caminar a su encuentro.

–Draco– la voz de Potter estaba rota y era casi audible. Envolvió al Auror en un fuerte abrazo. El cuerpo entre sus brazos temblaba de una forma sorprendente, se agarró de Draco y su varita cayó en la alfombra. Un sollozo salió de su garganta. Draco se apartó un poco para ver la cara de Harry, mientras que un frío fragmento de pavor lo perforaba.

–Lo mataron… Oh Dios, Draco, lo mataron.

Lágrimas brotaban de los afligidos ojos verdes y Draco peleó por hablar. ¿Albus? _¿Scorpius? _

–Eric–dijo Harry–Eric está muerto. No lo pude salvar.

El alivio de Draco casi era palpable, por un momento no pudo recordar a nadie llamado Eric. Otro temblor atacó a Potter y recordó el compañero americano del Auror.

Harry se convirtió casi en un peso muerto, así que permitió que sus rodillas se doblaran. Cayeron hasta el piso, con Draco sosteniéndolo con cuidado. Harry sollozó fuertemente, y se agarró de él como un niño con el corazón roto. Frotó gentilmente su espalda y cantó en voz baja sobre el cabello negro, dándose permiso para perder el control.

La tormenta no duró mucho. Harry se apartó, frotando sus ojos y sollozando hasta que Draco le dio un pañuelo, en el cuál se sopló la nariz ruidosamente.

–Lo siento–dijo en un tono casi inaudible y sin mirar a Draco a los ojos– no era mi intención…

Draco lo abrazó nuevamente y le dio un leve apretón.

–Para. Ven a sentarte. Te daré algo de tomar.

El Auror permitió ser llevado hacia el sofá. En vez de dejarlo solo, llamó a un elfo-doméstico para que trajera la bebida. Mantuvo una mano sobre los hombros de Harry mientras que éste se recostó en su hombro sin protestar.

–Fue el maldito club sangre pura. Me quieren a _mí,_ Draco. Lo he sabido desde hace un tiempo. Tuve suerte de que no sabían realmente lo que estaban haciendo, y que llevo entrenando para este tipo de mierdas desde que tengo quince años.

El elfo-doméstico regresó con una humeante taza de brandy con gotas de crema y especias, una de las mezclas favoritas de Narcissa. Harry la tomó entre sus dos manos y se bebió la mitad de golpe para después ponerla entre sus muslos.

–Parecía una llamada rutinaria. Ha habido una serie de explosiones de carros, los Muggles culpan a los grupos terroristas. Mierda, algunos de esos ataques realmente eran de grupos terroristas. Cuando me llamaron hoy, fuimos tan rápido como pudimos. Había un Muggle malherido tirado en la calle, sangrando y suplicando por ayuda– volvió a beber. Sus nudillos estaban blancos, así que Draco apretó su abrazo y acarició ligeramente el brazo de Harry.

–Era una trampa. Tenemos un procedimiento…. Teníamos un procedimiento. Eric llevaba los lastimados a San Mungo y después volvía. El hospital tiene una sala de ingreso lista para que podamos hacerlo lo más rápido posible.

Harry respiró entrecortadamente.

–Debían saberlo. Debían saber que nos llevaríamos al herido a un lugar seguro, pero no sabían que Eric sería el qué lo haría. Siempre me quedo atrás para enfrentar el peligro. Nunca le hemos dicho a nadie como operamos, simplemente lo hacíamos así.

Volvió a tomar otro trago y casi se ahoga. Draco le quitó suavemente la taza y la hizo a un lado.

–Tan pronto Eric tocó al Muggle, ambos… ambos… _explotaron._

Envolvió ambas manos alrededor de Harry y colocó su barbilla sobre los oscuros cabellos. La respiración del Auror se aceleró para después calmarse.

–Fue como una bomba Muggle, probablemente activada por un encantamiento de proximidad. Hermione y su equipo lo están investigando…Merlín, Draco– sus manos se agarraron de los brazos de Draco fuertemente– Ginny todavía está involucrada. Lo sé. No tengo pruebas aun, pero las señales están allí. Dice que va a visitar a unas amigas… ya no confío en ella– sonaba tan perdido que Draco tenía ganas de encerrarlo y apartarlo de futuros dolores.

–Lo siento–dijo el rubio, consciente de que las palabras eran inadecuadas.

Harry levantó la cabeza y lo miró directamente a los ojos por un breve momento antes de inclinarse hacia delante y besar a Draco.

La conmoción duró hasta que la lengua de Harry pasó por sus labios y el beso se profundizó. El moreno se aferró a él, empujándolo hacia atrás en el sofá. Su boca devorando la de Draco con una dulce urgencia que era tan desconcertante como sus toques. Permitió que Harry explorara su boca, más que contento, dejó que dominara. Lo único que temía era que no durara mucho tiempo.

El Auror se apartó, pero habló contra sus labios.

–Sé que me deseas. No pretendo saber por qué, pero lo haces, así que tómame, ¡maldita sea! Por favor, Merlín, ayúdame a parar de pensar en esto. Sigo pensando en qué rayos pude haber hecho para evitarlo, pero ninguno de esos pensamientos va a revivir a Eric– sus puños se aferraron a la túnica de Draco y sus labios se deslizaron por su mejilla, hasta descansar en su oreja– Por favor, Draco, haz que pare, aunque sea por un momento.

Tragó seco.

–Está bien– envolvió al moreno en un fuerte abrazo–vamos a mi habitación.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación, Harry se quedó tieso mientras que Draco lo desvestía, quitándole la túnica, zapatos, camisa y pantalones. El Auror se balanceó por un momento y Draco lo sostuvo, permitiendo que sus manos se deslizaran por el tenso hombro y espalda.

–Merlín, eres hermoso, Harry.

Harry se inclinó en busca de otro beso, así que lo besó para después depositarlo sobre la cama. Sus ojos recorrieron su cuerpo, borrando las imágenes que tenía en sus sueños para remplazarlas con la realidad. El moreno tenía más vello en el pecho de lo que imaginaba, oscuros rizos que se arremolinaban en un patrón compacto para después ser seguidos por una fina línea que bajaba por el centro de su abdomen. Tenía una cicatriz blanquecina y larga sobre un pectoral y otra en su pecho, cerca del pezón derecho. Un pequeño lunar descansaba cerca de su ombligo, así que se subió a la cama y se inclinó para besar el susodicho suavemente. Escuchó un jadeo por parte de Harry. La única prenda que tenía estaba abultada levemente, prueba de que el Auror no era inmune a los encantos de Draco.

Se irguió para mirar a Harry mientras pasaba su otra mano sobre sus costillas, no hizo ningún otro movimiento. Pasó sus dedos sobre el oscuro vello y lo encontró más suave de lo esperado. Con infinita suavidad, dibujó su nombre en el pecho de Harry, haciendo una rúbrica después de la O como era su costumbre.

–¿Qué haces?–preguntó Harry, sonando perplejo.

–Esperando.

De repente el moreno bostezó y sus ojos se cerraron por un momento.

–¿Qué estás esperando?– preguntó con voz somnolienta.

Sonrió y pasó su mano sobre el pecho de Harry, borrando su nombre imaginario. Dibujó un círculo alrededor de un pezón para después pasar sus dedos por su delgado cuello y sostener la fuerte quijada. Pasó sus dedos por el labio inferior, el cuál temblaron ligeramente. Los ojos verdes lo miraron confusos, para después agudizarse.

–Me drogaste.

Rió entre dientes y asintió.

–Si piensas que soy lo suficientemente malvado para aprovecharme de ti en este estado, por muy tentador que sea, será mejor que reajustes tu baja opinión de mí – pasó su mano por el cabello oscuro de Harry y lo acercó.

–Maldito seas, Malfoy.

Apoyó la cabeza del Auror en su pecho y colocó su quijada sobre el suave cabello.

–Descansa ahora. Me quedaré aquí contigo.

Harry suspiró pesadamente y se relajó. Bruscamente, envolvió sus manos alrededor de Draco. Murmuró algo y en segundos su respiración se volvió pesada y regular.

Sostuvo al héroe durmiente y, silenciosamente, juró que haría lo que fuera para protegerlo, comenzando con tener una conversación con Blaise Zabinni.

El tomar conciencia de que tenía un cálido cuerpo a su lado fue lo que le trajo de vuelta del reino de los sueños. Prefería definitivamente la realidad que cualquier sueño, mientras Harry Potter estuviera acurrucado en sus brazos. El oscuro cabello estaba aplastado bajo su quijada, lo cual le hizo sonreír al imaginarse como se vería el cabello del Auror cuando despertara.

Su brazo estaba descansando en el pecho de Harry, y sus manos se tocaban. Quiso entrelazar sus dedos, pero se abstuvo de cualquier movimiento para no despertarlo. Aun estaba oscuro. Juzgando por la luz púrpura que atravesaba las cortinas, era casi el amanecer. Recordó el beso que Harry le dio. Merlín, la intensidad había sido todo lo que deseaba y más. El solo pensamiento hizo que su sangre se agitara y que, por consiguiente, su cuerpo respondiera.

Harry tuvo que haber sentido el renovado deseo de Draco, porque se movió. Sorprendentemente no se apartó, solo se giró para mirarlo de frente. Los ojos verdes estaban enigmáticos. Draco sonrió suavemente y Harry colocó una mano sobre la pálida mejilla.

–Gracias– dijo. Draco tomó la mano y la movió hacia sus labios para besar la palma.

–¿Supongo que no quieres continuar con lo que dejaste inconcluso anoche?– no se molestó en suprimir el tono esperanzador en su voz.

Potter se sonrojó hermosamente.

–Será mejor que no.

Draco hizo una mueca, pero sabía que el Auror nunca follaría con él estando en sus cinco sentidos, y estar abrumado de dolor era definitivamente no estar en sus cinco sentidos.

–Actué como un estúpido anoche–admitió Harry.

Trató de enmascarar el dolor y se apartó, encontrando estúpidamente difícil soportar el aguijonazo de las palabras de Potter. Harry lo tomó por el cabello, un acto del que nadie saldría con vida al realizar con excepción de _él._ Soltó un suspiro de indignación, pero la mano se deslizó por su nuca y lo acercó más a él.

–_No_ por ti– dijo firmemente Harry– estuviste increíble con todo esto, de hecho con todo. Más que increíble, porque nunca pensé que actuaría de la forma en que lo hice anoche…– se sonrojó, pero siguió valerosamente– no voy a fingir que no pasó y que no te deseo. Tú… Merlín, no puedo creer que esté admitiendo esto– cerró sus ojos y sus cejas se arrugaron como si le doliera algo–Joder. Te encuentro atractivo y no puedo dejar de pensar en ti, pero no puedo tomar un paso tan grande como ese y vivir conmigo mismo. No hasta que esté seguro de…– Draco esperó expectante, pero el Auror sacudió su cabeza, probablemente arrepintiéndose de su confesión.

Se acercó hasta que sus alientos se mezclaron.

–Repasemos _atractivo_ y _hasta que._

Harry sonrió con sarcasmo.

–Pensé que lo de la atracción era más que obvio, después de lo de anoche, y ciertamente no necesitas más aliento– suspiró pesadamente y casi pudo ver nuevamente el peso sobre los hombros del Auror–tengo que ir a América a decírselo a la familia de Eric. Nos vimos un par de veces, no será más fácil viniendo de mí, pero al menos lo escucharan de alguien que realmente le importaba.

Permitió que su mano se deslizara por la espalda de Harry.

–¿Quieres que vaya contigo?

El Auror cerró los ojos para después mirar a Draco nuevamente.

–Eso significa para mí más de lo que te puedes imaginar, pero estaré bien. Llevaré a Teddy conmigo. Y después regresare para cobrar venganza contra el bastardo que mató a Eric.

Harry se apartó y se puso de pie, esta vez como el fuerte y determinado Auror. Casi extrañó al Harry roto, pero se conformó con el pensamiento de que había sido _él_ a quien Harry había ido por consuelo.

–¿Potter? Ten cuidado.–dijo seriamente.

–Lo haré.

**Blaise Zabini**

Se reunió con Blaise en un pintoresco pero sobre pagado café, que recién había abierto en el callejón Diagon. La comida era tolerable, pero era frecuentado principalmente por el factor de la privacidad. Todos los reservados tenían paredes altas y un hechizo silenciador sobre ellas, haciendo que el lugar fuera el favorito para los amantes, o aquellos con delicados negocios que atender.

Blaise se deslizó en el asiento frente a Draco, tarde como siempre. Su blanca sonrisa era hermosa. Usó el recuerdo de Harry para apartar su apreciación por el encanto de Zabini. Siempre tenía ciertos conflictos cuando se trataba de Blaise. Estuvo casi agradecido de que el idiota se estuviera cogiendo la esposa de Harry, ya que así le daba la excusa al moreno para dejarla, si es que el Auror descubría el engaño. Por otro lado, las acciones de Blaise estaban, sin darse cuenta, lastimando a Harry, hasta el punto de casi matarlo, y eso tenía que parar.

Sin embargo, si Blaise se daba cuenta que estaba tratando de proteger a Harry, el bastardo ayudaría al cabecilla del club a destruir al Auror solo por rencor. Blaise podía ser como una furiosa serpiente si se sentía presionado. Estiró las manos hasta atrapar las de Draco en las suyas.

–Draco, ¿me atreveré a tener esperanza de que me llamaste para solicitar mis talentos en tu cama de nuevo?

–¿Por qué? ¿Tu tendencia de acostarte con todo lo que camina ha tomado un dramático giro?

Blaise hizo un puchero, una expresión que lo debería hacer lucir femenino, pero en vez de eso hacía que se viera sensual. El cretino lo sabía muy bien.

_Harry, Harry, Harry,_ pensó, e invocó la imagen del Auror. Recordó a Potter tocando dulcemente su quijada y admitiendo su atracción. Lo estabilizó inmediatamente.

–Me lastimas, Draco–dijo Blaise– soy un hombre cambiado.

–Ciertamente te has follado a la esposa de Potter por mucho más tiempo del que cualquiera esperaría, pero eso no significa que no estés revolviendo el caldero con una docena de otros más aparte.

Los ojos oscuros de Blaise se ensombrecieron.

–¿Sabes de eso?

–¿Me tomas por idiota?– dijo bruscamente.

–Te tomaré de cualquier forma que pueda conseguirte, Draco– dijo con voz ronca, y el brillo pícaro regreso a sus ojos. Sus dedos acariciaron las pálidas manos–¿Vienes a mi casa?

–¿Entonces, no tienes nada serio con la comadreja?

–¿Celoso?–preguntó Blaise, pero se acomodó en su asiento y llamó a la mesera con un movimiento de muñeca. Ordenó una botella de vino. Cuando la mesera se fue, levantó una ceja hacia Draco– ¿Me llamaste para preguntarme sobre ella?

Draco asintió secamente.

–¿Por qué? ¿Son ciertos los rumores de que Potter ha ido a la mansión varias veces? ¿Te estás enamorando de él?

Por suerte, había esperado preguntas afiladas por parte suya. Zabini siempre atacaba directo a la yugular cuando se sentía amenazado. La cara del rubio no reflejó nada mientras que se encogía de hombros.

–Nuestros hijos son amigos. Potter trae a Albus para que se entretenga con Scorpius. No hay ningún aprecio entre nosotros, como bien recuerdas de nuestra pasada historia, eres tú quién me preocupa.

La sorpresa en el rostro de Blaise no parecía fingida.

–¿Yo?–lo miró fijamente para después reírse en voz alta. La mesera regresó con la botella y dos copas, las cuales fueron rápidamente llenadas antes de que se retirara nuevamente. Blaise tomó un trago y lo miró especulativamente– nunca antes te habías preocupado por mí, Draco.

Los ojos grises brillaron.

–Solo porque seas un insensible bastardo egoísta que no se puede comprometer con nadie o nada no significa que no me importes. Si insistes en mantener algo con la esposa de Potter, vas a estar en serio peligro– su voz resonó y se percató de que estaba siendo sincero. En verdad sí le importaba Blaise, aunque no se atreviera a involucrarse con él nuevamente.

–¿Por Potter?– resopló Blaise.

–En realidad, por el ridículo club en el que estás involucrado.

–En el que rehusaste a entrar

–Nunca pensé en atacar a muggles como deporte, ni siquiera en mis días de semi-mortífago. Y tú tampoco.

–Las cosas cambian–dijo suavemente.

–¿Me estás diciendo que tú también formas parte de esa conducta idiota?–Draco se inclinó hacia delante– Escuchaste lo que le pasó al compañero de Potter, ¿cierto?

–Lo leí en el periódico.

–Potter saldrá en busca de sangre. No parará ante nada para destruir tu pequeño grupo– se arriesgó un poco más–¿Sabes quién está al cargo?

–Tal vez tenga una leve idea.

–Entonces debes saber que su tiempo se está acabando.

Blaise rió y se inclinó hacia delante nuevamente.

–Merlín, Draco, no seas tan melodramático. Actúas como si Potter fuera todopoderoso.

–Destruyó al Señor Oscuro, Blaise. Creo que eso lo califica como muy jodidamente poderoso.

–Tuvo suerte. Aparentemente, Potter en realidad murió en la batalla final. Lo escuché directamente de la boca de su esposa. Una magia de Dumbledore le trajo de vuelta. Su suerte Gryffindor no le durará para siempre.

–¿Consientes estos ataques hacia Potter?– el tono de su voz fue seco y con un matiz de diversión.

Blaise sonrió con suficiencia.

–Si Potter sufre un desafortunado accidente, entonces la hermosa Ginny será toda mía ¿no lo crees?

–Seguro ¿No estarás enamorado de ella?

Blaise no contestó y jugó con la base de la copa por un momento. Se inclinó hacia delante con una sonrisa malvada y tomó nuevamente las manos de Draco.

–¿Estarías molesto si así fuera, Draco?– su tono de voz era tan ladinamente prometedor que Draco tuvo que sonreír. El maldito no había perdido su encanto, eso era seguro. Blaise tomó su sonrisa como una exhortación y se movió alrededor de la mesa hasta estar al lado de Draco.

La oscura mano de Blaise agarró su quijada y lo acercó para besarlo. Los talentosos labios y lengua buscaron respuesta por parte de Draco, pero, milagrosamente, no sintió nada. Estuvo casi alarmado ante el pensamiento de que el desesperado acoso hacia Potter aparentemente lo había arruinado para otros hombres. El hombre redobló sus esfuerzos, pasando sus manos por el cabello rubio.

Fue en ese momento en el que Ginny Potter se acercó a la mesa. Draco la vio por el rabillo del ojo y se apartó de Blaise. Fulminó con la mirada a la arpía pelirroja y después observó cuidadosamente a Blaise.

Blaise le dio una brillante sonrisa, sin lucir para nada culpable. De hecho no estaba seguro de que Blaise alguna vez hubiera sentido ese sentimiento en particular.

–Señora Potter–dijo formalmente Blaise– qué agradable verla– ella se dio media vuelta y se fue sin decir una sola palabra. Blaise no había apartado su mano del cabello de Draco y lo acariciaba bruscamente con las uñas, un movimiento que antes le hacía ronronear.

–¿No deberías correr tras ella?–preguntó Draco, peleando contra los efectos que le producían los toques de Blaise.

–No hay necesidad–contestó con una sonrisa depredadora– ahora ¿En dónde quedamos?–se acercó, pero Draco bloqueó sus labios con una mano.

–Estaba a punto de decirte que te jodieras, Blaise. Solo considera la opción de terminar tu asociación con ese club sangre pura ¿está bien? Está condenado. Y si eres la mitad de inteligente de lo que piensas que eres, también pararás de follarte a la esposa de Potter– tomó un sorbo de su vino e ignoró la forma en que los oscuros dedos se deslizaban por su cuello y recorrían su piel– Por otro lado, nunca has sido lo suficientemente inteligente cuando tu polla está involucrada.

–¿Aun no me has perdonado por engañarte?–preguntó. Ni se molestó en hacer pucheros y sonar casi arrepentido.

–Historia antigua. No guardo rencor.

Blaise inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás y rió, un sonido tan rico que hubiese atraído la atención si no fuera por el hechizo silenciador.

–Draco, tus rencores son leyenda. Has tenido uno contra Potter desde que tenías once años.

–Potter es diferente–soltó bruscamente.

Blaise retiró su mano.

–Está bien, entonces. No seré arrastrado a otra discusión con respecto a Potter. Si no tienes ninguna intención de acostarte conmigo, te dejaré refunfuñando sobre tu falta de rencor.

–No tengo ninguna intención de acostarme contigo.

Blaise suspiró y se acabó el resto de su copa.

–Bien. Me deberé conformar con la fruta pelirroja prohibida, si es que no está muy enojada conmigo– se puso de pie, pero sus oscuros ojos brillaron. Supuso que tratar de salvar a Blaise era causa perdida. Le encantaban los retos. Zabini le lanzó un beso y salió dando grandes zancadas, presumiblemente a localizar y ganarse de vuelta a la insoportable esposa de Harry. Suspiró y disfrutó lentamente de su vino, refunfuñando sobre su rencor que se había convertido en amorío.

**Postre**

El enamorado de Draco apareció en la mansión Malfoy esa noche. Estaba en el comedor disfrutando de su postre, aunque su madre se había adelantado a esa parte para después retirarse a su habitación. Un elfo-doméstico anunció a Harry, quién lucía tan fuera de lugar que, por un momento, esperaba que se limpiara los zapatos con la alfombra.

–Pasa, Potter– dijo ligeramente– come un poco de tiramisú, no puedo decir mucho con respecto a él, ya que no es mi favorito, pero el mousse está muy bueno. No estoy muy seguro de cómo se llama el mejunje gelatinoso rojo, pero sabe muy bien. Me lo he comido casi todo.

Harry se sentó frente a el y sonrió.

–Casi siempre que vengo, estás comiendo algo dulce. Los cultivadores de caña deberían mandarte regalos.

–No hay necesidad. Soy dueño de una plantación y una central azucarera en el Caribe. Deberías venir un día conmigo a conocerla.

Potter ignoró ese comentario, como era de esperarse, pero levantó una cuchara y probó el mejunje rojo. Draco Cerró sus ojos por un momento y deseó salvajemente haber sido él quién provocara esa expresión de éxtasis en la cara del Auror. Dejó sus cubiertos en la mesa, su apetito por la comida se había perdido.

–Ginny me está engañando–dijo en un tono de voz carente de emoción, después de haber tragado el postre. Draco lo miró sorprendido. El Auror asintió y miró su reflejo en la cuchara, por el lado cóncavo– hoy llegó a casa llorando y lo confesó todo. Aparentemente ha estado teniendo un romance con Blaise Zabini por meses.

Le dio la vuelta a la cuchara y miró el cubierto plateado como si tuviera los secretos del universo. La falta de emoción era alarmante.

–Harry…–dijo, pero Potter dejó la cuchara y se puso de pie para caminar de un lado a otro.

–Todo este tiempo pensé que era yo. Pensé que si me esforzaba, todo volvería a la normalidad. Sí, trabajaba bastante, pero fue después cuando los problemas comenzaron, cuando no podíamos estar en el mismo cuarto juntos sin discutir– pasó una mano a través de sus cabellos, luciendo desamparado. Draco había imaginado esa escena una docena de veces, Harry con el corazón roto descubriendo la infidelidad de su esposa y buscando consuelo en sus brazos. La realidad no era para nada parecida a sus visiones. Su corazón dolía al ver el dolor aferrándose alrededor de Harry como una asfixiante vestidura. Se puso de pie, impaciente por tocar al Auror, quién soltó una risa sin gracia.

–¿A quién mierda engaño? Es mi culpa. Vi como Ginny se me escapaba y no hice nada para detenerlo. Parecía que necesitaba su espacio, su libertad, su propia vida.

Rodeó la mesa.

–Para, Harry. No eres el responsable de que ella cayera en la cama de Blaise Zabini. Esa fue su decisión.

Harry soltó un sonido amargo.

–Supuestamente, Zabini es irresistible– dejó de caminar y se abrazó como si estuviera evitando un escalofrío – Ginny lloriqueó que terminó con él porque lo atrapó con alguien más. La estaba engañando a ella ¿no es eso irónico?–se paró– lo más interesante es que la persona con la que lo atrapó…eras tú.

La penetrante mirada de Harry se posó en él por primera vez. Eso fue inesperado, al igual que el remordimiento que generó el tono acusador del moreno.

–Dime, Malfoy, ¿es realmente así de bueno Zabini o tú solo tratas de follarte a todo el que conoces?– Draco tragó, pasmado por el tono iracundo en la voz de Harry. El Auror continuó– tus intentos de meterte en mis pantalones solo eran un estúpido juego para ti ¿cierto? Ustedes, malditos Slytherin son todos iguales, no les importa a quién lastiman.

Se mordió un furiosa replica y se forzó a contestar en un tono difuso.

–No soy como Blaise, Potter–soltó– y a pesar de que no es de tu incumbencia, no me estoy acostando con él, al contrario de tu _esposa_, quién con toda certeza lo hace.

Harry se estremeció y Draco inmediatamente se arrepintió de haber soltado el último comentario. Suspiró y se preguntó por qué las cosas siempre degeneraban en rabia entre ellos. Presionó sus dedos en su repentinamente adolorida sien.

–¿Qué quieres, Potter?–preguntó duramente– no consuelo, aparentemente, ya que no pareces tener una buena opinión de mí.

Harry apartó la mirada y asintió. Parecía más desamparado que cuando llegó. El espacio entre ellos era de unos seis pasos, pero se sentían tan profundos e infranqueables como un océano. Apretó sus puños y esperó a que Harry desapareciera para que pudiera tomar hasta quedar en un estado de sentimental depresión.

En vez de irse, volvió hablar. Miró fijamente los troncos apilados en la chimenea como si esperara a que espontáneamente se encendieran.

–La cosa es que no estaba sorprendido cuando Ginny me confesó su engaño. Sabía desde hace tiempo que aun estaba involucrada en el club sangre pura. Hasta sospeché que tenía un romance, ya que no tenemos sexo desde hace seis meses– no se molestó en ocultar su amargura con esa declaración y se sonrojó ligeramente ante la confesión. Paró de abrazarse y se revolvió su cabello, suspirando pesadamente– de cualquier forma, no estaba sorprendido. Parecía más bien que las piezas del rompecabezas tomaban su lugar. Estuve aliviado de finalmente saber la verdad.

Cruzó sus brazos, interesado a regañadientes en la actual confesión de Potter.

–Quería cazar a Zabini y matarlo, por supuesto. Con mis propias manos, si era necesario. Aunque, curiosamente, no era por su romance con Ginny– los ojos verdes lo miraron directamente, sus esmeraldas estaban llenas de tormento– lo quería matar, no por tocar a mi esposa, Draco, sino por tocarte a _ti._ ¿Cómo de completamente jodido es eso?

Cerró el espacio entre ellos, no muy seguro de que hubiese escuchado bien. Se preguntó cómo unas cuantas palabras podían disipar un océano. Lo abrazó, siendo apenas capaz de respirar. El Auror estaba tenso como una tabla, obviamente en guerra con su revelación. Pero lo sostuvo de todas formas, no dispuesto a soltarlo ni ahora ni nunca.

–Solo fue un beso, Harry. Blaise estaba siendo un idiota, tratando de provocarme. Falló. Al único al que quiero es a ti– deslizó su mano tentativamente por la espalda del moreno, deseando derretirlo.

–Me dijiste una vez algo–dijo, su voz sonando apagada mientras hablaba sobre su hombro– pensé que lo había soñado en ese momento, pero aun así me lo pregunté. Fue después de que me curaras de la maldición de piedra.

–¿Qué dije?–preguntó en su cabello mientras olía la esencia que desprendía.

–Dijiste que me amabas.

Esta vez fue el turno de Draco de ponerse rígido. ¿Había admitido eso? El suelo casi se sintió desaparecer bajo él.

Harry suspiró y asintió.

–Pensé que estaba alucinando. Debí haber sabido…

–Lo dije en serio– respondió. Se alejó un poco para poder ver la cara de Harry. Miró sus ojos verdes tranquilamente. Tomó sus mejillas entre sus manos– es cierto.

Un hermoso sonrojo apareció en la cara de Auror, haciendo que peleara con la urgencia de besarlo.

–¿Por qué?– la pregunta era tan típica de Potter que tuvo que reír.

–Si tienes toda la vida, te enseñaré– dijo, y su tono de voz pasó de agudo a un tono ronco. Se inclinó hacia delante y rozó suavemente sus labios junto con los de Harry– te amo, Harry– lo besó con más intensidad– amo tus labios, tus ojos, tu imposible cabello– el tercer beso convenció a los labios de Harry, quién comenzó a responder– amo tus tontas tendencias Gryffindor y tu necesidad obsesiva de hacer lo correcto. Amo cómo caminas y cómo sabes…

No estaba seguro de que fue lo que terminó de quebrar a Harry, pero de repente sus brazos estaban rodeándolo y su boca se abría, dándole la bienvenida a sus besos. Era muy parecida a la vez que su compañero había sido asesinado, pero mucho mejor ya que el Auror no estaba hundido en la pena y arrastrado por la culpa.

Sin embargo, la intensidad… mierda, eso aun seguía allí. Pensó que se iba a partir por la fuerza en que Harry luchaba por devorarlo. Sus lenguas se encontraron, pelearon, cedieron y acordaron llevar una gentil exploración. Las manos de Harry estaban por todas partes, tocando sus brazos, costillas y espalda para después meterse en el cabello rubio y juguetear con sus pulgares en la suave piel detrás de sus orejas.

Se preguntó si era posible morir de necesidad. Mantuvo sus manos aferradas al cabello oscuro, para evitar rasgar la ropa del cuerpo de Harry. Su apasionado beso se rompió, aunque no se separaron, respirando pesadamente contra los labios del otro.

–Dios, Draco–susurró– nunca he sentido… nada nunca ha sido… como eso.

–Bien–dijo, aunque apenas podía respirar– eso solo es el comienzo, Harry. Hay mucho más que le sigue.

Harry se apartó, se contuvo de cualquier otra cosa utilizando una fuerza de voluntad que jamás pensó tener– no puedo, Draco. Quiero, Merlín no sabes cuánto…

Sus manos aun estaban en el cabello negro y lo agarraba firmemente, no dispuesto a soltarlo, joder que no, no ahora. Harry lo miró fijamente.

–Por favor, Harry, solo déjame…– soltó una mano y la puso valientemente sobre la erección del moreno, agradeciendo que estuviera en el mismo estado que la suya. El Auror jadeó y Draco la acarició–Merlín, Harry, solo déjame tocarte.

Harry asintió una vez y Draco colocó ambas manos en la pretina, esforzándose por mantener la calma para que sus dedos dejaran de temblar. Se sentía como un virgen estudiante tocando a su enamorado por primera vez, pero éste era _Harry Potter,_ joder, y él nunca antes había estado enamorado.

La polla de Harry brincó libre y la miró con algo semejante al sobrecogimiento. La tocó ligeramente, pasando sus dedos por la cabeza. Saltó en sus manos y sintió humedad deslizarse por los costados. Sofocó su urgencia, a duras penas, de lamer la preeyaculacion de sus dedos, se conformó con empujar al Auror y presionarlo contra la mesa del comedor. Tiró a un lado los platos, postres y cubiertos con un fuerte estrépito, sin importarle cuántos fueron a parar al suelo.

Merodeó sobre Harry por un momento, bebiendo la visión del moreno tirado en la mesa, su cabello despeinado, sus labios rojos por los besos, la ropa arrugada y parcialmente removida, su polla parada, rogando por atención y esos increíblemente verdes ojos observándolo. Tragó con emoción y supo que jamás volvería a comer en esa mesa sin imaginar a Harry recostado como un buffet de postres. Se inclinó para presionar sus labios sobre la hermosa erección.

–Draco. Ven acá– las palabras causaron que el rubio levantara la cabeza bruscamente ¿Dónde rayos había estado escondiendo _esa_voz el Auror? Una mano estaba levantada suplicante y, obedientemente, subió a la mesa. Por suerte la mesa era lo suficientemente extensa, y bastante resistente.

Se inclinó y lo besó nuevamente, casi a horcajadas sobre el arrodillado. El Auror tiró de su pretina.

–Tú también–dijo Harry. Contuvo el aliento mientras que sus manos se deshacían del material hasta liberar su polla. La mano del Auror se cerró alrededor de ella con suavidad, y Draco cerró los ojos. Lo exploró por toda la longitud y el toque era mejor que cualquiera de los sueños que había tenido sobre ese momento.

–Es bonita–dijo, y Draco abrió sus ojos para encontrarse con los verdes. Casi se ríe en voz alta, deleitado por el dulce comentario.

–Gracias. La tuya también–para probarlo, la envolvió con su mano. Sus manos se chocaban mientras que ambos bombeaban cada vez más rápidamente y con determinación. Sus besos se volvieron más cortos y el jadeo duró más, hasta que Harry besó a Draco lo suficientemente fuerte para sacarle sangre. El Auror se arqueó bajo él, resoplando un grito, y se corrió.

A pesar de que la mano de Harry se había detenido, el que se hubiese corrido fue suficiente para activar el orgasmo de Draco. Colapsó en Harry y su lastimado labio le ardió cuando tocó el sudor en los rizos negros. El Auror lo envolvió con sus manos y lo sostuvo fuertemente mientras que jadeaba en su oreja.

Después de un tiempo, el moreno se movió un poco y asumió que estaba aplastando la columna vertebral del Auror contra la dura madera. Rodó hacia un lado e invocó un hechizo de limpieza, Harry trató de acomodar su ropa, pero Draco apartó sus manos y lo hizo por él. Pasó sus dedos por la suave piel, inseguro de cuando volvería a tener otra oportunidad de tocarla. Se acomodó su propia ropa y se bajó de la mesa, para después ofrecerle una mano a Harry.

Lo jaló fuera de la mesa para envolverlo en un fuerte abrazo.

–¿Me vas a salir con tu arrepentimiento Gryffindor?–preguntó. Harry suspiró y lo abrazó de vuelta, apretándolo casi dolorosamente.

–No. No me arrepiento en absoluto. Eres… increíble.

–¿Pero?–preguntó, notando la omisión de la palabra.

–Pero no sé si podré hacer esto nuevamente. Aun estoy casado y yo… bueno, no estoy seguro de lo que siento ahora mismo. Han pasado tantas cosas en las últimas semanas.

Se mordió una afilada réplica. Ya había recibido mucho más de lo que jamás había esperado de Harry. Caer en la impaciencia en esos momentos no era lo más adecuado.

–¿Qué vas hacer?– preguntó. Dio un paso hacia atrás y sostuvo la cara de Harry con ambas manos.

–Ir a casa y hablar con Ginny. Tratar de arreglar este desastre– las manos del Auror agarraron ligeramente su cintura.

–Bueno, si entras en razón, eres bienvenido aquí. Te daré tu propia ala. O la habitación al lado de la mía. O _mi_ habitación–dijo sugerentemente.

Harry apretó su agarre en la cintura de Draco y sonrió.

–Nunca vas a desistir con eso ¿ah?

–Nunca voy a desistir de ti, Harry. Cuenta con ello.

Le encantó la forma en que el pecho de Harry se infló ante la falta de aire, el Auror se inclinó hacia él y lo besó dulcemente.

–No estoy seguro de cuándo dejaste de ser un malvado idiota para convertirte en…–lo besó nuevamente–alguien maravilloso, pero estoy contento de que pasase. No estoy muy seguro de qué siento ahora mismo por ti, pero como mínimo…confío en ti.

Draco lo besó duramente, sin importarle si lo lastimaba. Las palabras de Harry eran casi tan buenas como una declaración de amor, y eran algo que la arpía pelirroja no tenía. Quiso seguir besándolo hasta que se olvidase de su tonta esposa, pero, finalmente, se apartó y lo dejó ir.

–Será mejor que te vayas, Potter, antes de que me deje de resistir y te lleve a mi habitación– Podía jurar que Harry lucía tentado, pero al final solo sonrió suavemente y desapareció.

**TBC….**

**Notas finales:**

****

Bueno recuerden pasarse por el SlyHuff! Que tiene una parte tan candente como la de sus padres!

**Jejejje y dejar sus reviews por supuesto aunque no los conteste (y es porque aún no se como) Los leo, y me encantan y estoy muy agradecida por ellos!**

**XD**

**Krispy**


	6. Chapter 6

**El Slytherin Gryffindor**_**By: Cheryl Dyson**_

Capitulo 6

**Revelaciones **

Habían pasado dos días en los que Draco no había sabido nada de Potter. Hubiera rechinado sus dientes de la frustración si Teddy no lo hubiera ido a visitar para mencionarle que Harry había sido enviado de urgencia por el Ministro a una misión fuera del país.

- ¿Acaso no tiene _lechuzas_ por allá?- se quejó. Pensó que había dicho el comentario lo suficientemente bajo para que Teddy no lo escuchara, pero se equivocó. El chico rió.

-¿Qué quieres que él te diga, Draco? ¿Qué te extraña y regresará pronto?

Draco se sonrojó con violencia, notando lo tonto que eso había sonado, y aún así desesperado porque así fuera. El rostro del Auror se ensombreció ante su expresión.

-Lo siento, primo ¿De verdad te gusta él, cierto?

Draco lo miró fríamente.

-Dudo que el motivo de tu visita fuera para hablar de Potter- dijo cortante.

-Bueno, en realidad sí es por eso. Quiero saber si Harry te ha dicho algo del Club Sangre Pura desde que Eric murió. Se cerró como una maldita ostra y no nos quiere decir nada. Pasa todo su tiempo libre tratando de seguir pistas para descubrir al asesino de Eric. Para serte sincero, esa es la razón por la que Kingsley lo mandó lejos. Teme que Harry tome venganza por sus propias manos y se meta en problemas.

-Por supuesto que tomará venganza por sus propias manos y se meterá en problemas-dijo Draco secamente- Así es él ¿Cuánto tiempo va a durar ese plan de Shacklebolt de mantenerlo lejos?

-No mucho, obviamente. Pasado mañana los niños regresan en el tren de Hogwarts de regreso. Nada de lo que diga Kingsley mantendrá a Harry lejos de estar presente cuando llegue el Expreso de Hogwarts. Harry se aparecería desde las puertas del infierno para estar allí.

Draco se contuvo de tirar los papeles de su escritorio al suelo.

-Ese club ha estado intentando matar activamente a Potter, ¿cierto?

Teddy asintió. Sus piernas colgando desde el reposabrazo del sofá. Siempre había preferido estar echado que sentado. El beneficio de haber crecido sin padre, sin duda alguna.

-Sí. Parece que es así.

-La plataforma nueve y tres cuartos será un lugar apto para atacar ¿cierto?

Teddy se sentó con un sobresalto.

-Rayos, primo ¿realmente piensas que harían eso?

-Obviamente ellos no tiene reparo al matar muggles. No estoy seguro de que arriesgaran a los niños magos, especialmente porque algunos son suyos, o por lo menos parientes de alguno de sus miembros, pero vale la pena considerarlo.

-Se lo mencionaré a Kingsley-dijo Teddy, luciendo aún pensativo.

-¿Estás seguro que Potter está en un lugar seguro?-preguntó

El Auror le sonrió como respuesta.

-Draco, él es el mejor Auror del mundo.

-También es un idiota.

Se rindió tratando de organizar los papeles de su escritorio. Había organizado la misma pila de hojas unas seis veces y aún así era un desastre. Se acomodó en su silla con una mirada de molestia.

-Pasé a saludar a Ginny esta mañana- comentó el joven, balanceando sus piernas sobre el reposabrazos una vez más. Sus ojos, firmes en Draco, que apenas parpadeó ante el comentario gracias a sus habilidades Slytherins.

-¿Cómo esta la encantadora señora Potter?-preguntó llanamente.

-Muy afectada, en realidad. Parecía como si hubiese estado llorando. Le pregunté que pasaba. Me dijo que había hecho algo estúpido, pero no era nada por lo cual preocuparme.

Se puso de pie para ocultar su agitación. Algo estúpido era una forma muy ligera de llamarlo. Le gustaría aparecer en su casa y explicarle a ella cuan estúpida había sido.

-¿En serio?- preguntó suavemente, como si estuviera aburrido con la conversación.

-Le pregunté si sabía algo del Club Sangre Pura y se puso tan pálida que pensé que se iba a desmayar. Me dijo que esa fue una de las cosas estúpidas que hizo. Ginny dijo que en un principio se había unido porque pensaba que se convertirían en una amenaza para Harry. Planeó infiltrarse, fingir ser un Auror. Se rió cuando dijo eso, pero fue una de esas risas que se pueden convertir en llanto si lo permites.

Caminó alrededor de la mesa y se sentó en la esquina frente al chico, que sacó su varita y golpeaba la punta de ella contra su mentón mientras continuaba con la historia.

-Dijo que parecían inofensivos al principio. Que en realidad se estaba divirtiendo, disfrazándose con mascaras y capuchas y jugando juegos tontos. Al parecer era un club de lo más normal. Lo más osado que hicieron fue aparecerse en un bosque, beber bastante y lanzarse inofensivos hechizos los unos a los otros. Dijo que los ataques a los muggles vinieron después, y comenzaron con trucos tontos, como levitar cosas muggles a los techos, bicicletas, casas de perros, patinetas… cosas así. Nada ni lo más remotamente peligroso.

Se mantuvo callado. Sabía tan bien como Teddy que _algo_ había causado que las bromas sencillas finalmente se convirtieran en asesinatos.

-Le pregunté qué era lo que había cambiado. Ella sacudió su cabeza y las lágrimas comenzaron a salir a borbotones. Traté de confortarla, pero me apartó enojada. Dice que se dejó llevar y le echó la culpa a Harry. Inventó excusas para quedarse en el club… y para ver a quién no debía

_Blaise._ Estuvo a punto de compadecerse de la tonta mujer. Él de milagro podía resistirse a Zabini; la esposa idealista de Potter no tenía ninguna oportunidad contra los encantos de Blaise. Todo el resentimiento que tenía Ginny contra Potter, Zabini lo habría usado para su mayor ventaja. Él habría abanicado pequeñas molestias hasta convertirlas en enormes llamas y hacer ver todo acto descuidado de Harry como algo intencional. La admiración que le tenía a eso le disgustaba. Zabini era muy bueno seduciendo, aunque algunas veces tenía gustos deplorables.

-Creo que tuvo un romance-soltó Teddy sin rodeos- Es solo… que no sé si decírselo a Harry. Aún está intentando sobrellevar la muerte de Eric. Esto podría…

-Sí, tuvo un romance, y Harry ya lo sabe. Su querida esposa se lo confesó todo.

El golpeteo de la varita del joven paró.

-¿Lo hizo? Quiero decir… ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Tu ídolo estuvo bastante afligido. Vino a mí en busca de consuelo- le dio una malvada sonrisa marca Slytherin, y el joven Auror se puso de pie enojado.

-¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Te aprovechaste de él?

Teddy le recordó a unos de los pavos reales de su patio, levantándose listo para defender a su héroe. Aún le temía a Potter, aunque trabajara con él. Era casi como magia.

-Potter es el mejor Auror del mundo ¿Recuerdas?

-¡También dijiste que era un idiota!-gritó

Se apartó una pelusa imaginaria de su manga y sonrió con ironía. Se mantuvo en silencio hasta que creyó que Teddy explotaría y rió.

-Relájate, primo. Potter no es un completo tonto ¿Realmente piensas que lo podría influenciar?

-Sí- soltó molesto.

Sus ojos se abrieron a más no poder.

-¿En serio? ¿Por qué?

Teddy pasó una mano por su cabello rubio-platinado de una forma muy Potteresca.

-Oh mierda, no debí haber traído este tema a colación.

-Bueno, lo hiciste, así que suéltalo.

Teddy maldijo. Casi lo regaña hasta que recordó que el mocoso ahora era un adulto, casado y todo.

-Maldita sea, creo que Harry siente algo por ti. No me atreví a decírtelo antes, pero ahora que Ginny ha… bueno, por supuesto que espero que puedan arreglar las cosas…

Notó que Teddy pasaba demasiado tiempo con Harry, ya que el chico tenía la tendencia de hablar de cosas sin sentido como lo hacía Potter.

-¿Siente algo por mí?-pinchó

-No debí haber dicho nada. Creo que es mejor que me vaya.

-Ni te atrevas, Lupin. Define eso de que siente algo por mí.

El chico se sentó, luciendo derrotado.

-Maldita sea. Está bien, es solo que Harry pregunta por ti todo el tiempo. Al principio pensé que solo estaba siendo amable, porque yo como que… te mencionaba bastante. Harry es muy bueno haciendo que la gente hable y recientemente noté que me había estado contando más y más historias de ti. Probablemente a estas alturas ya conozca todo lo que se pueda saber de ti, hasta el punto de saber el color que prefieres de calcetines.

-¿Sabes qué color de calcetines prefiero?

-Bueno, tienden a ser verdes con toques plateados. Usas las de color bosques con puntos plateados bastante…

-Ignoraré el hecho de que estás acosando mi gaveta de calcetines. Regresemos a Potter.

-Él normalmente usa calcetines azul oscuro.

La expresión que puso tuvo que haber sido advertencia suficiente, ya que Teddy rió.

-Está bien. No quiero levantarte las esperanzas. Si Ginny está decidida a arreglar las cosas, sabes que Harry hará su mayor esfuerzo para salvar la relación. Aunque sea por los niños.

-¿Y acaso ella lo está?-exigió saber.

-¿Acaso no mencioné esa parte? Cuando terminó de llorar, me dijo en un tono de mucha determinación que planeaba hacer lo que fuera para tener su vida… y su esposo… de vuelta.

**Desaparición **

Draco apartó su mirada del tren que se aproximaba lentamente cuando unas voces parlotenates hicieron aparición. Los Potter-Weasley finalmente habían llegado. La mayor parte del escándalo venía de Ron Weasley, cuyas manos se balanceaban sobre su cabeza mientras gritaba enojado. La risa de George Weasley hizo eco junto con una que hizo que el corazón de Draco se detuviera por un momento. Los ojos verdes se encontraron con los grises. Potter le sonrió cálidamente y se encontró devolviéndole la expresión sin pensarlo.

La sonrisa desapareció inmediatamente cuando vio a Ginny parada sumisamente al lado del moreno, aunque su atención estaba dirigida a sus hermanos. Ron tuvo éxito en librarse de lo que fuera que lo estuviera atacando para después sacar su varita y maldecir a George. Una burbuja azul rodeó al mayor de los Weasley, que le mostró un dedo a Ron y dijo algo de Anillo Escudo. Se hizo una nota mental de preguntarle a Teddy por los más recientes artículos de los productos Weasley vendidos en esa maldita tienda en la que se negaba a poner un pie.

Dejó de observar a los combatientes pelirrojos cuando vio a Potter caminar directamente hacia él. Estaba usando una simple túnica negra con una larga bufanda color rojo Gryffindor, lo más probable, para resguardarse del frío fuera de temporada en ese día de verano.

-Draco-dijo-necesito hablar contigo.

_Puta Madre._ Reconoció la expresión en la cara del Señor Transparente. Tenía la mirada de disculpa. La que garantizaba que tenía malas noticias que dar. En este caso era la mirada "he cedido ante las lágrimas y promesas falsas de mi estúpida esposa y voy a volar esta escoba rota hasta el fin."

-Ahórratelo, Potter. Ya sé lo que vas a decir. No quiero escucharlo.

Harry tragó y apartó la mirada, fijando su mirada en las ruedas mientras aún rodaban, listas para detenerse. Trató de no estudiar el perfil de Harry y falló. Tuvo la momentánea urgencia de tirar a Ginny Potter bajo las pesadas ruedas de metal, pero pensó que Potter probablemente no lo visitaría en Azkaban si mataba a su esposa.

Potter se giró hacia él nuevamente.

-¿Al menos me vas a dejar explicarme?

-Jódete, Potter. Eres como ese estúpido espejo en Hogwarts. Puedes ver lo que quieres, pero cuando te estiras para tocarlo, descubres que no es real.- _Inalcanzable _, le hubiese gustado añadir, pero no estaba seguro de poder mantener su fría fachada si lo decía en voz alta.

-¿Conoces el Espejo de Oesed?-preguntó Potter.

Rodó sus ojos.

-¿De verdad piensas que eras el único que merodeaba por la escuela en la noche?

El vapor se apartó y las puertas se corrieron para dar paso a la horda de escandalosos chiquillos. Corrieron a través de la bruma, saltando sobre sus parientes causando un pandemonium con sus baúles, animales y escobas. Los niños Weasley encontraron a sus padres primero, y entonces James Potter abrazó a su madre antes de correr hacia Harry y pasar su mano alrededor de su cuello. El chico le sonrió a Draco.

La multitud se hizo cada vez menos y James se alejó a saludar a sus tíos.

-¿Cómo sabes lo que te voy a decir? – preguntó tenaz.

Draco suspiró y deseó que Scorpius se apresurara. El chico siempre se tomaba su maldito tiempo cuando se trataba de salir del tren. Para ser un Hufflepuff, era demasiado Slytherin.

-Es tan obvio, que sería lo mismo que tuvieras insignias brillantes, Potter. Como siempre, vas hacer lo mas honorable, en vez de….

-¿En vez de qué?- preguntó el Auror frunciendo el ceño. _En vez de hacer lo que realmente quieres._ Pero tal vez Potter no le quería en lo absoluto. Tal vez la escena en el comedor fue una cosa del momento de lo cual se arrepentía. Le envió una violenta mirada a Potter, y luego una pálida cabeza llamó su atención cuando el vapor se aligeró. Scorpius al fin, gracias a Merlín.

-¿Puedo ir a la mansión más tarde?-preguntó. Era persistente, había que admitirlo.

Scorpius de repente corrió hacia ellos y sus ojos se abrieron ante la mirada de pánico de la cara de su hijo.

-¡Padre! ¡Alguien se ha llevado a Albus! ¡Me giré para apurarlo… lo estaba mirando cuando desapareció!

Scorpius había gritado tan alto que todo el que estaba cerca lo escuchó. Ginny Potter corrió hacia ellos y agarró la mano de Harry. La varita del Auror ya estaba afuera y una terrible expresión ensombreció su rostro. Trató de sacudirse a la arpía pelirroja para poder revisar el perímetro.

-¡Oh no, no, no Albus!- gritó ella. Sus dedos enterrándose profundamente en la manga de la túnica de Harry y después se enderezó con un jadeo. Sus siguientes palabras estuvieron llenas de una firme orden-lleva los niños a casa, Harry.

Lo soltó y desapareció con un agudo crack, dejándolos a todos mirando hacia el lugar donde antes había estado. Los ojos pasmados de Potter se movieron hacia Draco, que lo tomó del hombro firmemente.

-Trae a los niños a la mansión. Tu casa probablemente no sea segura. Mi madre los cuidará mientras que nosotros vemos cómo encontrar a Albus.

Un signo de la angustia de Harry fue que no discutió. Juntaron todo, niños y equipaje, y viajaron a la mansión.

**TBC….**

**Notas finales:**

___**xoxo  
Krispy**_

Mil gracias a Sirem por betear este fic.

No olviden pasar por El Slytherin Hufflepuff.

Y de paso le quiero dedicar unas líneas de mi tiempo a aquella persona que me dejo un revew critcandome por subir fics Slash que son "un insulto a la historia original de JKR" en caso de que tenga el descaro de pasarse por aquí nuevamente solo le digo que: Gracias por tomarte la molestia de expresar tu opinión y si no te gusta el Slash, pues NO lo leas!!


	7. Chapter 7

**El Slytherin Gryffindor**

_**By: Cheryl Dyson**_****

Capitulo 7

**Rastreando a Albus **

La mansión era un caos, todos hablaban a la vez. James Potter estaba gritando, Lily llorando, Harry soltando maldiciones y Narcissa exigiendo saber qué pasó. Teddy apareció en ese momento en compañía de varios Aurores, uniéndose al estruendo.

– ¡Merlín! Lo siento tanto Harry. Estábamos allí, esperando un ataque hacia ti ¡Nunca imaginamos que agarrarían a uno de los niños!– dijo Teddy. Draco se abstuvo de decir algo. Él mismo debió haberse dado cuenta. Los Aurores comenzaron a hablar, tratando de ofrecer sugerencias útiles o excusas. Tomó a Harry y se desaparecieron al estudio en busca de un momento de paz.

– ¿Tienes alguna manera de rastrear a tu hijo?– preguntó inmediatamente y Harry negó con la cabeza, luciendo verdaderamente miserable.

– Tenía hechizos de rastreo cuando eran jóvenes, pero cuando cumplen trece… bueno, como adolescentes les parece una invasión de la privacidad. ¡Y demonios, estaban en Hogwarts!

Se abstuvo de rodar los ojos. Estúpida moral Gryffindor. Él podía rastrear a Scorpius en cualquier parte del mundo a través de sus anillos de sello Malfoy, y planeaba dejar ese hechizo en activo hasta que Scorpius tuviera cincuenta años. ¡Qué se joda la privacidad!

– Está bien, ahora solo tenemos que determinar quién lo tomó y dónde.

Teddy entró a la habitación y les lanzó a ambos una mirada de irritación.

– Gracias por dejarme allí para responder todas las preguntas– gritó para después mirar con arrepentimiento a su héroe – lo siento, Harry. Realmente no me molesta hacerlo. Creo que es obvio que el club Sangre Pura está involucrado. Son tus únicos enemigos activos, por el momento. Deberíamos comenzar allí. – Draco ya tenía varios libros esparcidos en su escritorio en busca de un hechizo localizador– Vaya éste se ve interesante, pero requiere sangre de la víctima.

Harry asintió.

– Usamos ese en el trabajo – su voz era casi inaudible y su agitado caminar era más marcado que nunca – funciona muy bien en los casos dónde dejan sangre en la escena del crimen.

– En verdad no nos sirve en estos momentos – susurró Teddy.

– ¿Cómo hacen los Aurores para encontrar las victimas cuando no hay sangre?– preguntó.

– A la antigua – Soltó Harry– rastreamos a las últimas personas que tuvieron contacto con la víctima, hablamos con posibles enemigos, buscamos en posibles localizaciones….¡maldición! ¿Por qué Al? ¿Por qué diablos se llevarían a Al?

Draco y Teddy se miraron.

– Para atraparte Harry– dijo suavemente – estoy seguro de que recibiremos un mensaje en cualquier momento. Estoy tratando de adelantarnos al localizarlos primero y agarrarlos por sorpresa.

– Sabes cómo encontrar el cuartel principal del Club Sangre Pura, ¿cierto? – preguntó Harry. Las palabras de Draco parecían haberlo calmado de alguna manera. Encontró un poco de consuelo ante el pensamiento de que si su hijo había sido tomado como carnada, al menos Al no habría sido lastimado.

– Nunca lo llevarían allí, es muy concurrido – decidió, y ante la mirada de Potter añadió– pero revisaré de todas formas. Vamos Ted.

Tomó el brazo de Teddy y desapareció hacia la mansión donde había descubierto por primera vez el romance de Ginny Potter con Blaise. Como lo esperaba, estaba desierta. Estaba a punto de regresar a su mansión cuando tuvo una idea.

– Regresa y sigue tratando de encontrar alguna manera de rastrear a Albus– le dijo al muchacho– regresaré pronto. Necesito buscar algo.

O a alguien.

Pansy Parkinson no estaba de humor para ser buscada. Se alegró de encontrarla vestida y sola cuando se apareció en su habitación. Sus ojos se encontraron a través del espejo mientras se peinaba sus largos cabellos negros.

– Por mucho que me excite verte en mi habitación, Draco, no pareces estar aquí para un revolcón.

– Necesito de tu ayuda.

Pansy bajó su peine y giró hacia él con una sonrisa macabra, sintiendo la esencia de la palabra ¨favor¨.

– Cuatro dulces palabras, viniendo de ti. Te costará, por supuesto.

– Soy consciente de eso, Pansy. Es importante. Uno de los retoños de Potter fue secuestrado, lo más probable es que haya sido tu amado Club Sangrepura.

Resopló mientras se ponía de pie.

– Ya no es mi Club ¿recuerdas? Me coaccionaste a dejarlo.

– Lo que sea. Necesito tu ayuda para encontrar al chico.

– ¿Ahora? Angelica y yo vamos a tomar el té…

– Pansy– dijo con voz de advertencia.

– Oh está bien. Lo que sea por tu pequeño amorío ¿cierto? – suspiró y llamó a un elfo-doméstico, después de dar unas cuantas instrucciones y un mensaje para su hija, lo acompañó a la mansión Malfoy. Potter le estaba gritando a Teddy, pero paró en seco cuando vio a Draco. Scorpius y James también estaban presentes. El menor de los Malfoys estaba arrebujado miserablemente en la silla, con sus brazos alrededor de sus piernas recogidas. James caminaba de un lado a otro del cuarto.

– Potter– dijo mordazmente la mujer cuando los ojos de Harry se situaron en ella.

– Parkinson– respondió en el mismo tono. Los ojos de Pansy se estrecharon y se giró hacia Draco– ¿Realmente tengo que ayudarlo? Él es un completo imbécil.

– No lo estás haciendo por Potter, lo haces por mí– dijo conciliador.

– No estoy seguro de que eso sea suficiente tampoco. Sinceramente Draco, ¿qué le ves a ese? No me interesa qué tan lindos sean sus ojos verdes o en la buena forma esté. Tiene la personalidad de un jabalí. Puedo entender que te lo quieras follar, ¿Tenías que enamorarte del muy idiota?

Los Potters callaron y Draco miró a su hijo. Scorpius lucía sorprendido. El adulto le sonrió de manera peculiar y asintió secamente. El chico levantó una ceja en un gesto tan familiar que era como mirarse en el espejo.

James rió a carcajadas y murmuró ¨Slytherins.¨ A diferencia de los demás en la habitación, el mayor de los Potter obviamente no estaba preparado para creer las palabras de Pansy. Ella sonrió abiertamente y sus ojos brillaron mientras que veía como Potter se ponía cada vez más rojo. Al menos, el auror ya se las había arreglado para cerrar la boca.

– Ahora sí te ayudaré – dijo contenta. Suprimió sonreír con mucho esfuerzo. Definitivamente, su amiga no tenía escrúpulos, pero planeaba usar eso como ventaja.

– Esta bien. Llévame a todos los lugares en donde tu tonto club se ha reunido, comenzando por el lugar más probable para tener a un niño secuestrado como intento de atrapar a su famoso padre.

Pansy le lanzó un beso a Harry y tomando el brazo de Draco, desaparecieron.

**Guarida de los Sangre puras **

La Snitch ganadora fue la quinta casa.

– Ésta es – dijo a Pansy, quién se apoyaba pesadamente sobre él, jadeando con esfuerzo. La última aparición había sido a una distancia muy larga. Si no estaban en Escocia, entonces estaban muy cerca de la frontera.

– ¿Cómo lo sabes?– preguntó cansada Pansy. Cada aparición la habían hecho a una distancia prudente para evitar que los detectaran por el sonido, y después caminaban lo más cerca posible, pero sin ser detectados.

– Observa– dijo señalando hacia un hombre con capucha merodeando cerca de las verjas principales. Con excepción del brillo de la mecha del cigarrillo, era casi invisible contra la madera oscura de la ligeramente destartalada casa. El hechizo Desilusionador de Draco evitó que el hombre los viera.

– ¡Maldición! Esto es realmente grave, Pans.

Lo miró con curiosidad.

– ¿Por qué? Me parece bastante sencillo. ¿No puede super Potter derrumbar el edificio o algo así?

– No creo que sea tan poderoso como al diario El Profeta le gusta pensar – dijo – de todas maneras, no me refería a eso. Esta casa le pertenece a Blaise.

Ella se animó y una sonrisa sarcástica adornó sus lindos labios mientras que observaba el edificio.

– ¿En serio? ¿Cómo lo sabes? Es repugnante. ¿Por qué Blaise se quedaría con algo tan desgastado?

– Me trajo aquí una vez, cuando eramos adolescentes. Perteneció a su familia, de los tiempos en los que los Zabinis eran casi indigentes, antes que su abuelo se casara con la heredera Benchley y obtuviera toda su fortuna. Supongo que conserva el lugar por razones sentimentales.

– Algunos sentimientos deberían ser quemados.

– Regresemos a buscar a Potter.

Ante las noticias de Draco, Harry y James saltaron con las varitas en mano, lo cual llevó a un rápido argumento entre padre e hijo en dónde Harry trató de forzar a James a que se quedara.

– ¡Soy más grande de lo que tu eras cuando te enfrentaste a Voldemort por primera vez!– gruñó.

– ¡Eso es porque no tenía padres que cuidaran de mí! – gritó el Auror

– ¡Ahórrate ese discurso! He escuchado suficientes historias de Dumbledore para saber que él era como un padre para ti. ¡Te dejó hacer bastante!

– ¡Suficiente con que Albus esté en peligro, James! No quiero tener que estar preocupándome por ti también. Además, necesitas quedarte para cuidar de Lily y Scorpius.

Draco se giró a mirar a su hijo, esperando tener que enfrentar la misma testaruda discusión, pero Scorpius ya no estaba. Frunció el ceño, pero Teddy respondió su muda pregunta.

– Dijo que iba a buscar algo.

Asintió, preguntándose qué sería tan importante para su hijo que tuviera que desaparecer cuando el rescate de su amigo era inminente. Si pudiera hacer que los Potter se apresuraran, se podría ahorrar la discusión con su propio hijo.

– Deja que venga, Potter. Estará lo suficientemente seguro con nosotros. Asumo que traerás contigo a un ejército de Aurores.

Harry lo fulminó con la mirada, pero asintió.

– Están abajo. Vámonos. Mandaré a Teddy de vuelta para que guíe a los demás.

– Pansy, lleva a Teddy y yo llevaré a Potter.

– Por supuesto que lo harás – murmuró, pero se apresuró a enganchar su brazo con el de Teddy y le sonrió con descaro mientras que presionaba sus pechos en el cuerpo del muchacho– Teddy Lupin. Eres bastante guapo – el joven Auror no tuvo ni tiempo de sonrojarse antes de que desaparecieran.

Draco pasó un brazo alrededor de Harry y lo acercó en un abrazo que tenía muy poco que ver con la aparición. Potter se relajó poco a poco contra él y su mentón se acomodó en su hombro por un segundo. Draco lo apretó suavemente y desaparecieron. Mientras que lo hacían, sintió un toque como de pluma en su brazo. En ese momento, supo a dónde había ido su hijo y por qué.

Se preguntó si todo el departamento de Aurores estaba formado por Gryffindors, ya que llegaban con las varitas listas y disparando hechizos, entrando a la batalla sin ninguna astucia Slytherin. Nunca había visto a Harry en acción, lo cual era algo para contemplar. Era rápido, incluso más rápido de lo que era en sus tiempos de buscador en Hogwarts. Se balanceaba, esquivaba y lanzaba hechizos con una certera puntería. Cuando la puntería de Draco falló por cuarta vez, se topó con una mata de cabello negro. Fue entonces que se dio cuenta que el Auror lo estaba _protegiendo._ Su siguiente maldición casi rozó la oreja de Potter mientras que pasaba sobre su hombro y le dio de lleno a una figura encapuchada.

Los ojos verdes lo miraron sorprendidos. Draco sonrió con ironía.

– No soy una damisela en apuros, Harry.

Una sonrisa se asomó en los labios de Potter para después saltar hacia una figura que salía huyendo, dejando a Draco defenderse por sus propios medios. El maldito lugar estaba lleno de torpes e idiotas vestidos de capas y capuchas. Solo eran peligrosos por la cantidad y sus ganas de usar las más espantosas maldiciones imaginables. Un Auror fue bañado en lo que parecía ser ácido antes de que gritara y desapareciera, con suerte a San Mungo. Otro cayó, al parecer con una docena de huesos rotos. Notó que tanto Harry como Teddy rodeaban a James y sutilmente le cubrían. Al chico le habían permitido venir solo después de las estrictas órdenes de mantenerse atrás y no hacer nada ni lo más remotamente estúpido. Se preguntó dónde estaba Scorpius y esperaba no haber cometido la estupidez de no haber llamado a su hijo. No le quedaba otra que confiar en él y la vieja capa de invisibilidad de Potter.

Una vez que dejó a Teddy, Pansy desapareció rápidamente, diciendo que no tenía ninguna intención de romperse una uña por esa ridícula batalla. Ya había hecho su parte y dejó dicho que vería a Draco después para su pago. Se estremeció ante el pensamiento, para después empuñar su varita y prender fuego a la túnica de una mujer que salió de detrás de una oxidada armadura con la intención de maldecir a Potter por detrás. La mujer gritó y el hechizo de Teddy la dejó inconsciente, aún en llamas. Un segundo hechizo la bañó en agua, pero aún así, no se levantó. Cuando los otros oponentes cayeron o se desaparecieron, Harry miró a Draco.

– No hay señal de Albus, tendré que mirar arriba. Teddy, tú y James ayuden a los Aurores a atrapar a estos idiotas y preparenlos para ser trasportados al ministerio. Tengan cuidado, hay muchos que escaparon – silenció la protesta de James con una fulminante mirada, para después subir las escaleras junto con Draco.

No encontraron a nadie en las escaleras, y al final se encontraron con un largo pasillo lleno de puertas cerradas. Harry pateó la primera puerta y al abrirse entró con la varita lista. Lo observó, preguntándose si la batalla bajo ellos había sido solo un engaño.

Potter pasó a su lado para abrir la siguiente puerta. Sus ojos verdes lo miraron mientras que caminaba y sus miradas se juntaron por un momento.

– Estás equivocado, ¿sabes? – dijo Harry mientras abría la siguiente puerta con una patada que Draco admiró bastante.

– ¿Equivocado?– repitió.

– De no estar en lo correcto, cometer un error. Lo contrario a acertar.

– Sé lo que significa, Potter. Simplemente no sé de qué estás hablando.

La siguiente habitación estaba vacía y Harry dejó salir un resoplido de frustración, ya sea por sus palabras o por el hecho de que el enemigo no aparecía para ser maldecido con unas fuertes maldiciones, Draco no estaba seguro.

– Cuando dijiste que planeaba hacer lo honorable. Estabas equivocado.

Quedó paralizado y Harry se quedó parado cuando iba a la siguiente puerta. El Auror soltó una risilla.

– Sé que es bastante para ti asimilar esto, estar _equivocado _y eso… Espera un momento– vio cómo Potter invadía otra habitación vacía y la dejaba atrás para volver hacia él y tomar el cuello de su túnica, jalándolo hacia un beso aturdidor. Fue determinado e intenso, y le mandó escalofríos por todas sus venas. El Auror se separó para respirar– Creo que es tiempo de que libere mi lado Slytherin ¿no crees?

Sus brazos envolvieron al Auror fuertemente.

– Sí – dijo con dificultad.

– Si sobrevivimos– agregó Harry– Ahora, encontremos a mi hijo.

Draco lo soltó y caminó a su lado por el pasillo. Su mano apretando la varita con determinación. _Si sobrevivimos._ Se aseguraría de que así fuera, ahora que había tenido una muestra de lo que podía ser.

**La elección de Ginny **

La puerta doble al final del pasillo hizo que se miraran, comunicándose una advertencia, para después poner sus cabezas junto a la puerta y escuchar. Alistaron sus varitas y Draco entró después de Harry por la puerta. Cualquiera que fuera la maldición que éste iba a soltar murió en sus labios. Observó la escena rápidamente. Cuatro personas ocupaban la habitación.

Albus Potter era el centro de atención, sentado en una pesada silla y atado por más que sogas; una telaraña rosada mágica se tendía sobre él como una siniestra cúpula. La cabeza oscura colgaba ligeramente, como si hubiese sido drogado y golpeado con un Confundus. La habitación resonó con las palabras que gritó el chico: _"Te odio"_

Una adolescente de cabello oscuro estaba sentada en la ventana. Parecía estar observando la escena. Blaise Zabini estaba parado frente a una enorme mesa de madera. A sus pies estaba Ginny Potter. Las manos del hombre retorcían el cabello pelirrojo y su varita enterrada en la mejilla.

– De tal padre, tal hijo ¿Eh, Potter?

– Así es, Zabini– gruñó Harry– ¡ahora baja la maldita varita y aléjate de _mi esposa! _

Esas palabras le golpearon y hubiera sido mil veces peor si no hubiese sido porque Potter lo paró en el corredor con una confesión y un beso.

– Llegas un poco temprano, Potter, pero te estaba esperando – dijo Blaise. Draco mantuvo su varita firme ante la mirada penetrante de Blaise – No te estaba esperando a _ti,_ Draco, maldito traidor – siseó.

Rió duramente.

– Eres la última persona de la que quisiera oir un discurso de lealtad, Blaise ¿Qué rayos haces secuestrando niños?

– Librando al mundo de basura de sangre contaminada– indicó con la varita en la cara de Ginny. La mujer gritó. Sus ojos estaban abiertos del miedo y dolor – Ah, ah, Potter. Yo no haría eso si fuera tú.

La varita de Harry se inclinó un poco hacia el suelo y sonrió con sarcasmo.

– ¿Así que tu eres el Nuevo Voldemort?

– No exactamente. Mis motivos no son como los de él, ya que obviamente estaba loco. Mis razones son mucho mas practicas. Estoy harto de los sentimientos anti sangre puras que ha tomado el ministerio. En realidad, es culpa de ellos mismos por prohibir que los sangre puras tengan trabajos decentes y por tratarnos como ciudadanos de segunda clase.

– No se les ha prohibido nada, Zabini – dijo Potter con un tono razonable. Blaise le sonrió con sarcasmo y su mano parecía estar apretando más el cabello de Ginny, logrando sacarle una mueca de dolor– Cállate la maldita boca, Potter. Tú y tus amigos sangresucias han estado muy bien desde la guerra. Incluso tu nuevo amigo Draco pasa la mayor parte del tiempo encerrado en la mansión en vez de arriesgarse a ser escupido. Los sangre puras y los antiguos mortífagos. Algunos de nosotros estamos doblemente condenados.

Harry le miró de reojo, y él solo se encogió de hombros. Era cierto, aunque metiéndose de lleno en sus inversiones y sus negocios se mantenía más que ocupado, en vez de estar saliendo en busca de muchedumbres. Cuando era joven, las miradas de desprecio y sonrisas sarcásticas eran alarmantes, pero esas habían remitido con los años. Aparentemente, Blaise no había notado ningún cambio.

Blaise continuó hablando.

– Sin embargo, no estás aquí para discutir mis motivaciones políticas. Estás aquí para rescatar a tu preciado hijo ¿no es cierto? Y posiblemente a tu esposa, aunque de alguna manera me temo que prefieres deshacerte de ella. Tu llegada con Draco me ha abierto un mundo de interesantes posibilidades. Sí que has estado obsesionado con Potter, Draco ¿Finalmente ha caído en tus redes?

Repentinamente, un maleficio salió de la varita de Harry. La luminosa luz azul le habría dado de lleno a Blaise, fulminándolo… y de hecho dio en el blanco, excepto que el efecto fue inesperado. Un brillo púrpura azulado iluminó a Blaise y parecía vibrar mientras absorbía la energía, para después desaparecer. La chica sentada en la ventana jadeó y se inclinó hacia adelante con su varita lista. Blaise se rió malvadamente.

– ¡Oh, qué espectáculo más bueno, Potter! Eso hubiera acabado inmediatamente ¿cierto? Por suerte, yo compro en Sortilegios Weasley. Tienen los artículos más fascinantes, incluyendo esta fabulosa sortija escudo. Por supuesto, ésta la modifique un poco… Es mucho más fuerte que la que tu cuñado inventó– el tonó de voz de Blaise pasó de divertido a duro en un instante– ahora bajen las varitas y apártense, o partiré en dos a esta perra.

Vio cómo Harry empalidecía y después tiró la varita en dirección a Blaise. Solo él notó la ola de tensión recorriendo al Auror.

– Tú también, Draco– gritó Blaise.

– Lo estoy pensando– bromeó. Harry se volteó a verlo con mirada de horror y Blaise soltó una risa estridente– Oh, está bien– dijo finalmente. Realmente no estaba tentado a comprobar si Blaise mataba a la esposa de Potter. Bueno… no _extremadamente _tentado por lo menos.

Tiró su varita cerca de la de Potter, y se preguntó si Harry podría traerlas de vuelta con un Accio si Blaise se distraía lo suficiente. Pero en todo caso… el anillo era un problema. La mirada de Harry se movió hacia Albus, y Draco vio al chico decaído en la silla, luciendo cansado y aterrorizado.

Blaise apartó ligeramente su varita de la mejilla de Ginny y atrajo con un Accio las de ellos. Lanzó violentamente a Ginny hacia un lado y metió las metió en el bolsillo de su túnica.

– Muy bien. Esto será mas fácil con la cooperación de ustedes. Muy bien, ahora ésta es la situación. ¡Oh esperen! No queremos ser interrumpidos por ninguno de tus amigos Aurores ¿cierto, Potter?

Blaise hizo un movimiento hacia la puerta, la cuál se cerró y trancó. Reconoció ese hechizo, y sabía que incluso los entrenados Aurores no podrían abrir la puerta tan fácilmente. No dudaba en que las ventanas habían sido hechizadas de igual manera antes de que ellos llegaran. Esperaba que la esposa de Harry se pusiera de pie, pero permaneció en el suelo. Sus miembros temblaban visiblemente y reconoció los efectos de la Cruciatus. Obviamente, su romance con Blaise se había acabado. El hombre la ignoraba como si ella fuera un pedazo de trapo con el que solía limpiar su escoba.

– Le he dado a tu hijo una poción que actúa lentamente, Potter– comentó Blaise. Harry jadeó y caminó dos pasos hacia Albus, pero Blaise levantó su mano deteniéndolo– el hermoso anillo alrededor de Albus logrará, por supuesto, matarte si lo cruzas. Por otro lado, ese es el punto ¿cierto?

Blaise obtuvo la atención de todos en la habitación. Sonrió, deleitándose con la atención que estaba obteniendo. El bastardo brillaba de placer, pero la malicia le disminuía bastante su encanto. El hombre levantó un pequeño vial transparente.

– Éste es el antídoto, Potter. Después de cruzar el escudo, _deberías_ tener suficiente tiempo para dárselo al chico antes de que muera. Luces fuerte y en forma, estoy seguro de que puedes hacerlo. Después de todo, siempre has tenido suerte; eres el niño que vivió

– No Blaise– dijo molesto– Es suficiente. Cualquier cosa para resolver esta idiotez. Si lo que buscas es un puesto en el ministerio, estoy seguro que Potter estará más que contento de darte uno o…

– ¡Escúchate, Draco!– chilló Blaise– ¿En qué te has convertido, por el nombre de Merlín? Los Slytherins no suplican por ayuda, ellos se esconden en las sombras y atacan después de un cuidadoso y bien preparado plan. Deberías saber que a estas alturas no me voy a echar para atrás. ¿Realmente piensas que Potter me perdonará después de que sepa que yo fui quién arregló la muerte de su compañero? ¿Lo harías Potter?

– No – respondió Harry en un tono neutro, haciendo que Draco considerara seriamente meterle un zopetón en la cabeza. Maldita honestidad Gryffindor. Con razón son tan malos negociadores.

– Dame el antídoto, lo haré– dijo el Auror, aún con su tono neutro.

– Sabía que podía contar contigo – dijo Blaise con una sonrisa sarcástica. Draco se preparó para ponerse frente a Potter y pelear por el antídoto. Tenía que haber otra forma de derribar a Blaise y salvar a Albus. Solo necesitaba un par de minutos para pensar.

Blaise bajó la mano con el vial, preparándose para lanzarlo. Siseó de molestia, sabiendo que Zabini planeaba tirarlo, esperando que los reflejos de buscador de Harry le fallaran. El frasco se rompería si Harry no lo atrapaba.  
Harry nunca tuvo la oportunidad. Ginny Potter se levantó del suelo y le quitó el vial a Blaise. Corrió hacia el otro lado de la habitación, atravesó la telaraña rosada que rodeaba a su hijo. Un chillido salió de sus labios mientras que caía al suelo. El vial rodó por el suelo con un delicado tintineo.

– ¡_Ginny_!– gritó Harry, a la vez que su hijo lloraba. Giró hacia Blaise con una expresión de ira que Draco jamás había presenciado – ¡Bastardo! – se lanzó hacia Blaise con las manos listas para ahorcarlo. Zabini gritó y retrocedió hasta el escritorio, pero el Auror fue más rápido. Un Crucio le dio de lleno a Harry cuando alcanzó el cuello de la túnica, peleando por llegar a su garganta.

– _¡Crucio! ¡Crucio! _– gritó y el brillo de la maldición golpeaba su cuerpo una y otra vez.

– Oh mierda– soltó Draco y corrió hacia ellos para intentar quitarle la varita a Blaise. Aulló de dolor cuando la maldición le golpeó. Blaise seguía maldiciéndolos, tratando de sacárselos de encima, los tres cayeron en un nudo de túnicas y miembros.

**TBC…**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Notas finales:**

_**Pues como dije anteriormente LO SIENTO!!!!  
Me tomará un tiempo responder todos los reviews pero creanme que lo haré!!**_

Mil gracias a Sirem por betear este fic.

No olviden pasar por El Slytherin Hufflepuff y sus increíbles comentarios!

xoxo  
Krispy


	8. Chapter 8

**El Slytherin Gryffindor**_**By: Cheryl Dyson**_

Capitulo 8

**Hechizos y sorpresas**

—Agarra las varitas, Harry— gritó Draco. Los ojos esmeraldas de Potter brillaron y luchó hasta liberarse del fuerte agarre de Blaise, que casi le arranca la ropa. Depués, Harry gritó y pensó que eran gritos de dolor hasta que pudo formular las palabras.

—¡Agarra…. Albus!

Empujó a Blaise tan fuerte como pudo y levantó la cabeza para mirar al otro lado de la habitación. Albus Potter no estaba. Ginny aún estaba tirada en el suelo frente a la silla. La otra chica estaba inmóvil en la ventana, desplomada inconsciente. Tuvo un momento de padre orgulloso al ver eso y se giró para agarrar a Blaise por la muñeca.

El momento de distracción solo le había tomado un segundo, pero en ese momento Blaise invocó otro hechizo. El grito de Harry esta vez fue real y vio con horror cómo el Auror caía hacia atrás y quedaba inmóvil. Dejó de luchar contra la muñeca de Blaise para apretar su morena garganta.

—¿Qué hiciste, Blaise?—gritó.

—Plan B, en caso de que el otro fallara— respondió con voz ronca, antes de que Draco apretara más el agarre. La varita de Blaise se clavó más en su costilla, pero ya no tenía el aliento suficiente para hablar de nuevo. Draco lo levantó un poco del cuello y le estrelló la cabeza contra el suelo. La presión de la varita disminuyó.

—¿Qué. Hechizo .Usaste?— gritó, acentuando cada palabra con un golpe de cabeza contra el suelo. Esta ya no ejercía fuerza y Draco relajó su agarre, pasando de la garganta al cuello de la túnica.  
Detrás de ellos se escuchó una madera partirse seguida de una explosión. No se molestó en mirar, asumiendo que las tropas habían llegado.

—Dime, Blaise— dijo, apretando los dientes.

Los oscuros ojos de Blaise se abrieron.

—Draco— dijo con voz ronca—jode…te.

Creyó que se había vuelto ligeramente loco en ese momento. Vagamente, recuerda haber usado su puño y golpearlo con ira, pero todo fue borroso hasta que escuchó a Teddy Lupin gritandolo que parara. Tres Aurores tuvieron que arrastrarlo lejos de Blaise.

Miró con preocupación a Teddy por un momento antes de zafarse del agarre de los Aurores y correr hacia Harry.

—Merlín, por favor— rogó suavemente, mientras sus dedos buscaban desesperadamente pulso en el cuello del moreno. Encontró un débil latido y dio gracias a la infinita terquedad Gryffindor de Harry. Potter no podía morir tan fácilmente. Cualquiera que fuese el hechizo, él estaba peleándolo por vencerlo.

—Lo llevaré a San Mungo— informó— Encuentra a Scorpius y Albus.

—¿Scorpius está aquí?— preguntó Teddy, sorprendido.

—Se llevó a Albus bajo la capa de invisibilidad de Potter.

Envolvió en sus manos al Auror y Desapareció. En el hospital, Harry fue apartado de sus manos y se lo llevaron, posiblemente para siempre.

Luchó contra la desesperanza y regresó a forzar respuestas por parte de Blaise Zabini.

Blaise ya no estaba cuando regresó.

—Se lo llevaron al Ministerio— respondió Teddy a la pregunta aún no formulada— Tendremos suerte si está vivo. Lo golpeaste casi hasta matarlo.

—Si llega a despertar, planeo terminar lo comenzado.

—Por lo cual, tú no puedes verlo.

—Necesito saber qué hechizo usó contra Harry.

—Zabini será interrogado cuando recobre la conciencia. Usarán veritaserum, Draco.

Hizo una mueca desdeñosa para hacerle saber a Teddy lo que opinaba sobre los metodos de interrogación del Ministerio.

—¿Encontraste a mi hijo?

—Te fuiste solo hace cinco minutos. Envié a Harris y Jameson a buscarlos— La atención de Teddy se desvió hacia Ginny y Draco sintió por un momento algo de remordimiento. Se permitió sentirlo, conciente de que Teddy era muy cercano a la pelirroja… bueno, a la esposa de Harry. Draco estaba más que seguro de que Ginny Potter estaba muerta. Blaise tenía toda la intención de matar a Harry Potter, y Ginny ya estaba débil desde antes que ellos llegaran. Sin duda, Blaise la había sometido a varios Crucio antes de que ellos hicieran aparición. O, por lo menos, eso aparentaba.

—¿Quién es la chica?—preguntó. La chica aún seguía inconsciente en la ventana—¿Está viva?

—No sabemos— respondió Teddy— está inconsciente. No pudimos despertarla con un Ennervate. La llevaré a San Mungo en un minuto— el Auror se arrodilló y volteó a Ginny con cuidado.

—Iré a buscar a Scopius y Albus— dijo, apretando suavemente el hombro de Teddy. El joven Auror asintió y agarró a Draco de la túnica cuando se dio la vuelta.

—Aquí esta tu varita. Y la de Harry.

Las tomó y deseó como nunca que fuera posible devolverle la varita a su dueño.

En el pasillo, encontró a una Auror parada frente a una puerta. Sus cejas se fruncían en concentración. Miró a Draco.

—Está mágicamente cerrada. No la puedo abrir, y ya he intentado una docena de los hechizos más comunes.

Draco levantó su varita e invocó un hechizo a la puerta, la cual abrió el seguro, probando que fue Scorpius quien la había cerrado. Solo la familia Malfoy sabía ciertos hechizos de cierre. Abrió la puerta y entró en la polvorosa habitación.

Scorpius y Albus estaban en la cama, abrazados en un caliente abrazo y besandose de una manera que parecía sacada de una novela. Sus cejas se levantaron en sorpresa. Los chicos se separaron con ambas caras rojas de la culpabilidad.

—P…Padre— tartamudeó Scorpius y se bajó de la cama.

Lo miró por bastante tiempo, hasta que la verdad machacó todos sus esquemas. Mierda, lo tuvó que haber visto venir, en realidad. Si él y Harry hubieran sido amigos en su juventud, ¿habrían estado juntos desde mucho antes? Los ojos de su hijo comenzaron abrirse del pánico.

—Saqué a Albus seguro—Susurró Scorpius en un tono lleno de pavor.

Sonrió suavemente y se aseguró de que le mirara a los ojos.

—Ya veo— dijo en un tono de burla. Scorpius respiró agitadamente. Draco miró esta vez a Albus que, después del sonrojo inicial, no parecía para nada perturbado. Su mentón se levantó en una actitud desafiante que él conocía muy bien. Hufflepuff o no, el chico era todo un Gryffindor.

—Hola, señor Malfoy— saludó tranquilamente para, después, fruncir sus cejas— ¿Dónde está mi papá?

Su semblante se ensombreció.

—Los llevaré a San Mungo— dijo mientras caminaba hacia ellos— vamos, Scorpius.

Su hijo tomó una capa plateada de la cama, sin duda la capa invisible, y se paró a su lado, mientras él se inclinaba para pasarle un brazo por la cintura a Albus Potter. Colocó su otro brazo alrededor de los hombros de Scorpius.

Se aparecieron en San Mungo, donde el joven Potter también fue tomado por los medimagos. Una de las medibrujas le dio una severa mirada, como si él fuera el responsable de todas las calamidades de los Potter. Miró a Scorpius y deseó haberle dicho a Albus sobre Harry. No estaría bien que el muchacho lo escuchara de parte de un extraño.

Scorpius vio cómo se llevaban a Albus con una expresión preocupada.

—¿Estará bien?— preguntó Scorpius.

—Estoy seguro que sí. ¿Por qué no te vas con Albus mientras que yo voy a ver cómo está su papá? Estaré con ustedes en unos minutos.

Scorpius asintió y se alejó, para, después, retroceder y abrazar a Draco por la cintura. Draco lo abrazó fuertemente, sintiendo que su garganta se cerraba abrumado por las emociones. Su hijo lo soltó para, después, correr hacia donde estaba Albus Potter.

La sala de espera de las habitaciones donde tenían a Harry estaba, abarrotada de gente. Teddy y James estaban allí, al igual que varios Aurores y, por supuesto, una gran variedad de pelirrojos y la ex-Granger. Fulminó con la mirada a Draco, silenciosamente. Quería que se atreviera a preguntar qué hacía él allí. Ella apartó la mirada y dejó de hablar por bastante tiempo.

—Ted, ¿cómo está?— preguntó.

Teddy le dio una mirada miserable. A su lado, James estaba pálido y callado.

—No nos han dicho nada. ¿Me dijo Harriet que encontraste a Albus?

Draco asintió.

—Estaba despierto y se veía bien, solo cansado. El personal se lo llevó para asegurarse.

La puerta se abrió y aquellos que estaban sentados se pusieron de pie. El medimago los miró con tristeza.

—¿Señor Draco Malfoy?—preguntó.

—¿Sí?— dijo dandose a notar.

—Por favor, venga conmigo.

Se permitió el lujo de mirar a Ron y Hermione. Como lo esperaba, sus caras estaban bañadas en incredulidad. Se preocupó de que luciera muy engreído, especialmente cuando entró en la habitación donde Harry aún estaba acostado como si estuviera muerto, rodeado por un escudo de detención.

—¿Me podría decir qué fue lo que le pasó al señor Potter?— preguntó el medimago mientras que Draco caminaba hacia delante y miraba cuidadosamente la cara de Harry, en busca de algún signo de vida. Explicó la situación que llevó a Harry a su estado actual.

—¿Tiene alguna idea de qué hechizo…?

Sacudió la cabeza. Ya había repasado lo acontecido una y otra vez, tratando de recordar las palabras que usó Blaise, pero las había dicho muy suaves e ininteligibles.

—Solo Blaise Zabini lo sabe.

El medimago suspiró.

—Tal vez en el Ministerio puedan convencerlo de decirlo, entonces.

Ahogó un resoplido. Blaise nunca iba a hablar. Ahora que ya no estaba cegado por la ira, sabía que era cierto. Incluso el Veritaserum era una pérdida de tiempo. Blaise era demasiado Slytherin para dejar nada al azar en su plan alternativo. Cualquier intento de forzar la información fuera de su mente dará como resultado un permanente Obliviate.

—El señor Potter recobró la consciencia por poco tiempo. Nos dijo que le dieramos un mensaje.

Draco se avergonzó, rogando porque Potter no confesara su amor en una arranque de nobleza Gryffindor en sus últimos momentos de vida. Si es que alguna vez esas palabras fueran ultilizadas, quería escucharlas directamente de la boca de Harry, un Harry despierto y alerta, preferiblemente.

El medimago lo sorprendió.

—Es muy extraño, así que lo escribimos. El señor Potter lo repitió dos veces y nos dijo que se lo dijeramos a usted específicamente. El mensaje es _"visca penetralum" _y _"Perilous malium incantorum" _¿Significa eso algo para usted?

Las palabras no significaban nada para él. Miró al inmóvil Auror perplejo.

—_ Perilous malium incantorum...._ suena como a...— _libro._ Su mente viajó hacia la vez que se encontró con Potter en la librería hace mucho tiempo.

_— ¿Entonces estás buscando magia arcaica?_

—Me gusta buscar hechizos oscuros. Nunca sabes cuando sean útiles.

—Qué coincidencia. Yo tengo una enorme biblioteca llena de libros con hechizos oscuros.

—¿Cuáles son los síntomas?— exigió saber. El medimago parpadeó ante el tono de urgencia.

—El hechizo parece estar degradando sus tejidos, especialmente los organos. Hemos relentizado el proceso lo más que hemos podido, pero no puede ser detenido o revertido, especialmente, si no sabemos cuál es el hechizo. Nos vimos obligados a ponerlo en un escudo de detención para evitar que lo matara más rápido. Como está, solo ganamos un poco más de tiempo. Creemos que el hechizo fue ajustado especificamente para él como víctima. Las intenciones del señor Zabini eran de hechizar al señor Potter solamente, ¿cierto?

—Sí— respondió, mientras su mente pensaba rápidamente. Hechizos para personas específicas. _Visca Penetralum._ Libros de hechizos oscuros— ya regreso.

Fue directo al área de espera.

—Harry está en un escudo de contención. No estamos seguros de qué hechizo usó Blaise en él. Granger, si quieres ayudar, busca cualquier hechizo que tenga las palabras _Visca Penetralum._ o alguna variante. Busca específicamente el libro titulado _"Perilous malium incantorum" _

—No es Granger, es…

La feróz mirada de Draco la cortó.

—Teddy, Scorpius está con Albus, donde estoy más que seguro que se prefiere quedar. Por favor, aseguraté de que llegue a casa. James y Lily pueden quedarse conmigo, por supuesto. Preferiría que alguien más le informe a Lily sobre su madre… ella no me conoce y, obviamente, seré de poco consuelo. Estaré en mi biblioteca hasta que tenga nuevas noticias.

Se apareció en su mansión e invocó un hechizo buscador. Intentó con todas las variaciones posibles y, finalmente, encontró un libro muy antiguo con un título similar al mensaje de Harry _"Perilous Maleficorum Incantaticus" _

Invocó varios hechizos de protección para evitar que molestas maldiciones le hicieran daño mientras leía, muchos de los autores de Magia Oscura poseían un asqueroso sentido del humor que perduraba más allá de sus muertes.

Comenzó la enorme tarea de buscar un hechizo desconocido en un libro diseñado para no facilitar su uso.

**TBC....**

**Notas finales:**

Ante todo, Gracias a Sirem por hacer sus maravillas con este fic!! eres lo máximo nena!!

1-No olviden pasar por el SlyHuff...

2-Se que no me lo meresco pero reviews? jajaja

3- El próximo capi no demorará un siglo como este... ya estamos llegando al final de la historia...

LAS QUIERO A TODAS!!!  
BESOTES!  
Krispy


	9. Chapter 9

Lamento la demora, sufrimos problemas técnicos...

Que lo disfruten...

**El Slytherin Gryffindor**

_**By: Cheryl Dyson**_****

Capitulo 9

Cooperación reticente

Draco se restregó los ojos. Se sentían como piedras secas en una cavidad llena de arena. Levantó su varita y se aplicó un hechizo para desaparecer el dolor de cabeza, consciente de que pagaría el precio de su acción más tarde. El reloj dio sus cuatro campanas como si se estuviera burlando de él; solo un par de horas más para el amanecer y solo Merlín sabía cuando podría dormir.

Las llamas de la chimenea refulgieron y Granger (Weasley) apareció entre las llamas. Había estado en la mansión antes para darle las noticias a Lily Potter, pero Draco no había salido de la biblioteca hacer papel de anfitrión para ninguno de sus invitados.

-¿Puedo pasar?-preguntó amablemente.

Draco asintió y ella salió de la chimenea, luciendo tan cansada como él se sentía. Llevaba un libro con ella, del mismo volumen que el que tenía abierto frente a él, aunque la copia de ella lucía un poco más gastado.

-Lo encontraste- dijo.

Ella asintió.

-En la casa de Harry. Aunque está fuera de mi entendimiento el porqué tenía en su poder un libro con _este_ tipo de magia oscura- sus labios se apretaron en desaprobación. Draco sintió un poco de molestia que tenía muy poco que ver con sus palabras y mucho más con el hecho de que tenía permiso para entrar y salir de la casa de Harry tanto como le diera la gana. Se recordó que las cosas cambiarían cuando Harry se recuperara. Eso esperaba.

-Es un Auror. Es inteligente el saber hechizos con los cuales puedes ser lastimado en el campo de batalla ¿No crees? Somos afortunados de que Harry haya estado coleccionando estos libros, o nos hubiera tomado semanas localizar este hechizo en particular.

Su mandíbula se apretó. Se nota que le urgía argumentar contra él, pero su lógica ganó y solo asintió.

-¿Crees que podamos detenerlo?-preguntó- No tiene contra -hechizo.

-No tiene contra-hechizo _aún_– corrigió- tendremos que inventar uno ¿cierto?-apuntó hacia el libro- ahora, alguno de los elementos son parecidos a la maldición de envejecimiento, con una insana dosis de hechizo de degradación.

Tuvieron una hora discutiendo intensamente, planificando, peleando, e incluso una o dos rondas de gritos. Cuando el elfo doméstico apareció para llenar el pote de té, la acompañante de Draco no se pausó siquiera para darle una mirada desaprobatoria.

Pensó que tal vez aún había salvación para ella.

Encontró a su hijo en la habitación de Albus Potter, un poco después del amanecer. Los chicos tenían sus cuerpos entrelazados como amantes y Draco sintió como algo le apretaba el corazón ante la visión. Deseo que ellos tuvieran menos dificultades de las que él y Harry tenían. Pasó su mano por el fino cabello de su hijo. Lucia casi blanco al lado del oscuro cabello de Albus.

Un bulto al lado de Albus se movió y una cabeza pelirroja apareció. Notó con sorpresa que era Lily Potter. Sus ojos se abrieron y lo miró con somnolencia.

Caminó alrededor de la cama y estiró sus brazos. Ella se levantó y se trepó en sus brazos, aunque era un poco grande para estar cómoda en esa posición. Su cabeza se apoyó en el hombro de Draco.

-Score dice que vas ayudar a mi papá-murmuró.

-Así es. Tu tía y yo regresaremos pronto al hospital. ¿Quieres desayunar con mi madre? Aún es temprano, pero ya está despierta.

Lily asintió.

-Ella es agradable. Me dijo que me enseñaría su colección de horquillas.

Draco sonrió.

-Eso te mantendrá ocupada casi toda la mañana.

-¿Enserio?

-Al parecer tiene una colección casi infinita, pero no soy experto en el tema.

Dejó a Lily en el comedor donde su castaña cómplice tenía una corta, pero amable conversación con su madre. Granger (Weasley) abrazó a Lily y milagrosamente no dijo nada sobre el elfo doméstico que apareció con el desayuno de la niña y las bebidas. Aunque se las arreglo la esperada mirada de asco.

-Los chicos aún duermen. Es mejor dejarlos descansar- le dijo a su madre, la cual asintió y le sonrió a Lily, quién tomaba su vaso de jugo haciendo ruidos. Trató de no pensar en que otras cosas harían los chicos cuando despertaran. _Hipócrita,_ se dijo y sonrió con pesar. ¿Qué era lo que hacía él a esa edad? Experimentar con Blaise y Pansy…. Merlín, el baile en cuarto curso… Si tan solo hubiera reconocido sus sentimientos por Harry en aquellos tiempos, y por supuesto si Harry no lo odiara…

Granger (Weasley) tosió ligeramente y obviamente espero a que respondiera cualquiera que fuera la pregunta que le había hecho mientras él estaba perdido en sus pensamientos. Frunció el ceño y decidió olvidarse de la parte Weasley del nombre de ella. Siempre pensaría en ella como Granger y de todas formas ya habían demasiados Weasley. Y él jamás la llamaría Hermione.

-¿Disculpa?- pidió amablemente.

-¿Estás listo?- su voz sonaba irritada y tosca, como si hubiese estado estudiando tomos de artes oscuras arcaicas toda la noche sin descansar. Era eso o simplemente no le caía bien Draco. Tal vez ambas. Le dio su más encantadora sonrisa.

-Por supuesto. Salgamos a rescatar a nuestro Gryffindor favorito- dijo, para después añadir-Bueno, _mi_ Gryffindor favorito en todo caso.

Granger rodó los ojos y paso rápidamente por su lado, murmurando algo así como "¿Desde cuando los Gryffindors entraron en tu lista de favoritos?"

Draco la siguió a San Mungo.

El hospital estaba tranquilo y silencioso a esas tempranas horas de la mañana. James Potter y George Weasley estaban dormidos en las bancas de la sala de espera. Él siempre creyó que San Mungo hacía todo lo posible para que fuera difícil dormir en el hospital alentando así a las familias a Aparecerse en sus casas en vez de aglomerar las habitaciones y corredores. Draco y Granger rastrearon varios miembros del personal y la fulminante mirada Malfoy callaba a aquellos que se atrevían a dar alguna opinión sobre sus propósitos poco ortodoxos de saneamiento. La presencia de Granger ayudó un poco. Con mirada Malfoy o no, lo más seguro es que tratarían de evitar que un antiguo mortífago invocara un hechizo sobre El Salvador Del Mundo Mágico, o por lo menos retrasarlo lo más posible causando que la condición de Harry empeorara. Aunque estaba cansado, se negó a que los dejaran esperando. El hechizo de Blaise no había sido detenido con el escudo de contención sino más bien retrasado.

Eligió personalmente a tres miembros del personal que pensó serían los más competentes, y por competente se refería que se callarían la boca y aceptarían órdenes. Afuera del cuarto de Harry, les explicó silenciosamente el procedimiento, con Granger añadiendo detalles y contestando preguntas. Una vez quitado el hechizo contenedor tendría que trabajar rápidamente.

La jefa del departamento de medimagos era una mujer fornida con perforantes ojos azules y de cabello gris acero. Pensó que tendría problemas con ella, pero parecía genuinamente interesada en ayudar a Harry, sin importar los métodos que usaran. Les permitió entrar a la habitación y se acomodaron alrededor de la cama. La condición del Auror no parecía haber cambiado. Granger se mordió el labio inferior y miró a Draco a los ojos compartiendo su dolor. Anhelo poder extender su mano y apartar el cabello de la frente, pero en vez de eso sacó su varita y le dio a la jefa del departamento un corto asentimiento.

Cuando ella juzgó que estaban en una posición apropiada, canceló el hechizo de contención. Draco y los demás comenzaron a recitar a la vez. La magia en el cuarto comenzó a flotar y se volvió casi tangible. Draco y Granger hablaron claramente y sin vacilación, parados en cada lado de la cama. Sus voces se mezclaron, en el mismo tono y pronunciación. Habían practicado por casi una hora para que les saliera bien. Por primera vez en su vida, estaba malditamente contento que Hermione Granger fuera rápida de aprendizaje.

Ahora que no estaba bajo los efectos del hechizo de contención, los medimagos invocaban frenéticamente hechizos sanadores para ralentizar el daño causado por la maldición de Blaise. Resopló ante la urgencia de apurar las complejas palabras de la nueva contra-maldición. Una mala pronunciación podía ser desastroso.

Un brillo amarillo encandilador salió al mismo tiempo de las varitas de Draco y su compañera castaña. El extraño brillo flotó sobre Harry y pareció reposar sobre su piel. Las palabras de Draco y Hermione concluyeron al mismo tiempo. Cayó sobre sus rodillas y tomó la flácida mano de Harry. Se inclinó y murmuró palabras en el oído del Auror.

-Hemos hecho todo lo que estaba en nuestras manos, Potter. Ahora depende de ti. Pelea, Harry. No me dejes, después de todo por lo que hemos pasado.

Cerró sus ojos y escuchó los hechizos aún siendo recitados por los sanadores. Después se hizo el silencio.

-Merlín- dijo la jefa de los medimagos- creo que está funcionando.

Uno de los más jóvenes asintió. Su voz era sumamente grave de la emoción.

-¡Si, los efectos ya no se están esparciendo!

Invocaron varios hechizos que reconoció como diagnosticadores y revisaron a Harry cuidadosamente. La bruja mayor sacudió su cabeza con un pesado suspiro.

-En todo caso, el señor Potter ha sufrido un daño significativo. Solo el tiempo nos dirá cuáles son las consecuencias. El hechizo apuntó directo a sus músculos y órganos. Nos la hemos arreglado para mantener su corazón saludable, pero aún queda por ver el daño a su hígado, pulmones y riñones- hizo una leve pausa mientras colocaba un brazo sobre el hombro de Draco- Solo para prepararte, existe la posibilidad de que haya perdido sus habilidades motoras… o incluso que tenga daño cerebral. Y eso es si es que recupera la conciencia. Ahora todo depende de su propia fisiología. La magia solo puede ayudar hasta cierto punto.

Tragó duro y asintió, no dispuesto a aceptar el frío nudo de miedo que le había provocado sus palabras.

-Aunque quede como un maldito vegetal para el resto de su vida, yo me haré cargo de él- dijo suavemente y acarició la piel entre el pulgar y el dedo índice.

Antes de siquiera darse cuenta que lo golpeó, estuvo envuelto en una suave piel femenina. _¡Granger lo estaba abrazando!_ Se aferró a él por bastante tiempo y sus mejillas mojadas presionaron contra su cara.

-Lo siento- dijo finalmente mientras que se apartaba r10; Harry dijo que habías cambiado. Hablaba de ti bastante, aunque nosotros nos negáramos a escuchar. Su voz… Cuando habla sobre ti su voz, bueno era casi como si estuviera enamorado. Admito que pensé que estaba bajo los efectos de una poción o un hechizo. Aún después de todos estos años no quería confiar en ti, aunque él si lo hacia. Pero si Harry llega a sobrevivir, será por ti, así que gracias Draco.

La miró a los ojos con burla por un momento y pensó que era un rasgo muy peculiar Gryffindors, que les causa cambios de mente drásticos en un momento, para después soltar sus nuevas convicciones en la victima más cercana. Asintió con respeto, no muy seguro de querer arruinar su discurso con sarcasmo.

-Me voy a casa. Por favor avísame inmediatamente si hay algún cambio.

Granger salió, seguida de dos sanadores. La bruja mayor se quedo detrás por un tiempo más prolongado, invocando hechizos y apretando los labios. Sin embargo, no dijo nada, y finalmente lo dejó solo con Harry.

Suspiró y se levantó un poco para presionar sus labios contra los del Auror. Arrastró una silla cerca de la cama y descansó su cabeza contra el brazo de Harry, aún tomados de la mano apretadamente. El suave sonido de la respiración del Gryffindor lo indujo al sueño.

-¿Draco?

La pregunta penetró el sueño que lo envolvía y peleó para despertarse. La voz sonó dudosa nuevamente y levantó su cabeza. Cuando lo hizo se dio cuenta que estaba sumamente adolorido de la mala posición en la que estuvo.

Sus ojos se encontraron con unos suaves verdes y los recuerdos le llegaron de golpe. Se había quedado dormido sobre la cama de Harry.

-Merlín, Harry ¡Estás despierto!

Se levantó, sin importarle que sus agarrotados músculos le dieran punzadas en protesta. Envolvió al Auror en un exuberante abrazo y presionó un suave beso en su cuello. Harry rió ante eso.

-Umm… Al parecer no me puedo mover.

La voz de Harry era intoxicante. No fue hasta ese momento que Draco aceptó a si mismo lo ansioso que había estado por el hecho de que Harry tal vez no volvería a despertar. Pasó el beso del cuello a los labios. El Auror lo soportó por unos momentos, hasta que Draco se apartó ligeramente, de alguna forma molesto por la falta de respuesta.

-En serio, Draco, no me puedo mover- dijo suavemente.

Se sentó en la silla con una nueva alarma sonándole. Tomó la mano de Harry y la apretó.

-¿Puedes sentir esto?- preguntó.

Harry asintió

-Sí, solo que no puedo mover mis dedos. O nada más- notó el tono de pánico en la voz del Auror.

-Vamos, no te preocupes. El hecho de que puedas sentir es una buena señal- lo esperanzó. Deslizó su mano por los brazos de Harry y las siguió deslizando por diferentes partes del cuerpo, disfrutando del examen mucho más de lo que la situación lo ameritaba.

-Sí, puedo sentir eso y mis pies me hacen cosquillas, así que por favor detente- suplicó Harry. La suave piel detrás de sus rodillas también tenía el mismo efecto, pero fue el jadeo que soltó cuando Draco apretó sus labios contra uno de sus pesos que hizo que Draco riera con maldad. Levantó la mirada y admiró el oscuro sonrojo que decoraba las mejillas del moreno.

-Sabes que te pararía si me pudiera mover.

Sonrió con perversidad.

-¿De verdad lo harías? ¿Me pararías de hacer _esto_?- bajó su mano para agarrar el miembro de Harry, el cual jadeó nuevamente y Draco rió.

-Empiezo a ver mucho potencial en esto- dijo y lo masajeo ligeramente. Su miembro comenzó a endurecerse bajo los toques de Draco y ronroneó ligeramente- Bueno, por lo visto _algo_ aún se puede mover, Potter.

Una mano de repente apretó el cabello de Draco y lo jaló lentamente hacia arriba hasta que sus labios se encontraron con los de Harry. El Auror lo beso fuertemente y por bastante tiempo y después lo apartó para mirarlo a los ojos.

-Me niego a ser tu inmóvil juguete sexual-dijo.

-¿Quiere ser mi parcialmente móvil juegue sexual? -preguntó- ¿Cómo moviste la mano?

-Esfuerzo sobrehumano- contestó y Draco sintió la mano en su cabello temblar violentamente. Levantó su mano y tomó la de Harry.

-Está bien, no te sobrepases en esfuerzo, Potter. No te violaré hasta que me lo pidas- soltó el miembro de Harry y deslizó su mano por el abdomen plano del Auror y la dejó reposar allí- ¿Puedes apretar ahora mi mano?

Una capa de sudor apareció en la frente de Potter, pero aún así asintió.

-Creo que sí- los dedos se cerraron sobre la mano de Draco.

-¿Qué tal la otra mano?

Después de unos momentos de concentración, Harry se las arregló para cerrar su otra mano en un puño. Draco suspiró con satisfacción.

-Creo que es temporal, Potter, pero supongo que una opinión médica sería bueno- caminó hacia la puerta y buscó a la medibruja de turno. Ella acordó en enviar algunos miembros del personal para revisar a Harry. James Potter levantó la mirada cuando Draco entró en la sala de espera. Notó la sonrisa de Draco y corrió hacia la habitación de su padre. Al entrar encontró al chico llorando en los brazos de Harry. Cerró la puerta silenciosamente para darle privacidad al padre e hijo, y se dio la vuelta para ver a George Weasley a su lado. Le informó al pelirrojo de la condición de Harry y George inmediatamente envió un patronus hacia Granger. En pocos minutos, el lugar estaba lleno de pelirrojos, así que Draco se ofreció a llevarle las noticias a Lily y Albus.

Apareció en su casa y espero que alguno de los Weasley se les ocurriera informarle a Teddy. Emergencia familiar o no, Teddy seguía siendo un Auror y actualmente estaban cortos de personal. El pobre chico se había ido a trabajar, aunque su héroe estaba agonizando en el hospital.

Antes de buscar a los chicos, Draco se comunicó por red floo con el ministro Kingsley para hacerle saber el estado de Harry, solo por si acaso.

**TBC...**

**Notas finales:**

NO olviden pasar por SlyHuff, un capi mas y terminamos!! "snif snif"

Mil gracias a Nande-Chan por betearme el capitulo!

Besotes y gracias por leer!

Krispy


	10. Chapter 10

Bueno este es el capitulo final de este grandioso fic!! Snif snif! Ha sido un placer traducir este fic y espero que lo disfruten!

**El Slytherin Gryffindor**

_**By: Cheryl Dyson**_****

Capitulo 10

**Terapia **

Draco apareció en la biblioteca de la mansión Malfoy, encontrando a su hijo y Albus Potter durmiendo en el sofá. Scorpius levantó la mirada después de un momento, levantando la cabeza recostada en la cabecera del asiento. El movimiento tuvo que haber desplazado al joven Potter ya que los ojos verdes se abrieron.

Albus se sentó rápidamente y parpadeó cuando los dedos de Scorpius no podían salir de su cabello lo suficientemente rápido.

–Señor Malfoy ¿Está mi papá…

–Está despierto, Albus. No está del todo bien, pero conservamos las esperanzas.

–¿No está bien? ¿Esperanzas en qué?

Notó que las manos del chico se movieron y se entrelazaron con las de Scorpius.

–No puede caminar, pero es algo temporal. Lo traeré a casa pronto, ya que estoy más que seguro que San Mungo está más allá de su capacidad con los Weasley y las visitas a Potter.

Albus se volvió a sentar, en parte inclinándose sobre Scorpius. Se dio cuenta que su comportamiento no era diferente de lo usual. Siempre habían sido inseparables. Se preguntó desde hace cuanto que dejaron de ser solo amigos y decidió que mejor no quería saber.

–¿Dónde está Lily?–preguntó.

–Um… No estoy seguro. He estado dormido por un tiempo, creo.

Asintió.

–La buscaré– dejó a los dos chicos y salió en busca de la hija de Harry, quien rompió en llanto ante la noticia y se abrazo al cuello de Draco. Le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza sintiéndose algo incómodo, y se dio cuenta que criar una hija sería muy distinto a criar un hijo. Las niñas eran muy emocionales. De todas formas, estaba dispuesto a intentarlo.

Regreso a San Mungo para encontrar el lugar exactamente como lo había esperado, un caótico alboroto. La habitación de Harry estaba llena de Weasley, Aurores y otras personas junto con las medibrujas tratando en vano de sacar a todo el mundo. Teddy lo encontró en la puerta y le sonrió.

–Ahora mismo esto es una locura–dijo.

–Estoy sorprendido que no los hayan hechizado–dijo Draco.

–Esa sería _tu_ solución. Por suerte, el personal de San Mungo tiene más compasión.

–Me temó que no por mucho tiempo. Deberías reunir esta manada y llevarlos a la mansión. Madre está esperándolos a todos. Así que no te preocupes. Creo que todos cabrán en el salón azul.

Con la ayuda de Kingsley Shacklebolt, los Aurores se las arreglaron para purgar la habitación de cuerpos extras, con excepción de James Potter y George Weasley.

–¿Cómo te sientes?– le preguntó a Harry en un casi ensordecedor silencio.

–Mejor ahora que no estoy siendo sofocado– admitió con una sonrisa.

–¿El diagnostico oficial?–empujó Draco y Harry suspiró.

–Esperan a que recupere mis movimientos por completo en unas semanas. Me han dado un permiso indefinido en el departamento de Aurores, por supuesto.

Draco hizo burlescamente un sonido de asombro.

–¿Cómo vas a sobrevivir así?– Harry frunció el ceño.

–No es divertido. Lo más probable es que quede loco del aburrimiento.

–No creo que te debas preocupar sobre el aburrimiento– prometió con su más dulce tono.

Harry se sonrojó y sus ojos volaron hacia James, quien miraba al uno y al otro inocentemente. Su ingenuidad era encantadora y recordó que James había rechazado las palabras de primera mano de Pansy. James, probablemente, sería el que menos aceptaría la nueva relación de Harry con él. Si es que Potter dejaba que pasara.

–¿Y eso por qué?– preguntó James francamente, como siempre el Gryffindor.

–Porque se quedara en la mansión Malfoy hasta que se recupere del todo– respondió y mentalmente añadió, _y mucho tiempo más sucesivo a eso si puedo lograrlo._

–¿Qué? No, no podría…– comenzó a decir Harry, pero Draco con un movimiento de mano acabó con las protestas.

–El asunto no está abierto a discusión, Potter. No puedes cuidar de los niños en tu condición actual. Mi madre y yo estaremos más que contentos de ayudarte- junto con una horda de elfos domésticos, pero sabía que era mejor no mencionar eso en caso de que el sentimiento anti elfo doméstico de Granger hubiera contaminado al joven Potter.

–Pienso que es una buena idea, Papá– dijo James antes de que Harry protestara, y estaba a punto de hacerlo. Reconoció la línea de terquedad que se le forma a Harry cuando frunce las cejas y de paso toca la famosa cicatriz.

Harry miró a James, quien añadió:

–No creo que esté listo aún para ir a casa, sin… sin mamá allí.

Harry estiró su mano y tomó la de James mientras que el chico peleaba con las lágrimas. Los ojos de Harry brillaron por un momento y la garganta de Draco se cerró al estar presenciando el mutuo duelo. Independientemente de lo que Ginny había hecho, ella había sido una gran parte de la vida de Harry y estaba en su derecho de lamentar su pérdida, especialmente por el bien de los niños. Caminó hacia delante y tomó la otra mano de Harry.

–Está bien– aceptó el moreno– Nos quedaremos en la mansión por un corto tiempo. Enviaré a Hermione a que recoja algunas cosas para los niños.

No se molesto en decirle que la mayor parte de las posesiones de los Potter ya se encontraban en la mansión Malfoy, gracias a las habilidades casi Slytherin de Teddy Lupin. Teddy sabía muy bien que una vez que Harry estuviera acomodado en la casa de Draco, Voldemort tendría que volver a la vida, antes de que Draco le dejara ir.

–Vámonos de aquí– dijo, deteniéndose a último momento para no usar la palabra "casa".

Envió a James con George Weasley, quien parecía ser el auto nombrado cuidador del chico. Cuando estuvieron solos Harry lo miró evaluadoramente.

–¿Cómo te las arreglaste para tenerme solo para ti de nuevo?–preguntó

–Es un don. Soy egoísta en esa forma.

Tomó una camisa de la pila doblada de ropa que Granger había traído. Arrugó la nariz ante el color, rojo Gryffindor.

–Lo hizo solo para torturarme– murmuró, pero suspiró y caminó hacia la cama de Harry para vestirlo. El Auror pasó sus manos por las mangas, moviendo su mano derecha con rigidez y con obvia dificultad. Permitió que Draco le abotonara la camisa y sus ojos se encontraron. Sonrió ante el ligero sonrojo en las mejillas de Harry.

–Déjame decirte, que en todas mis fantasías nunca imaginaba que te estaba vistiendo. Generalmente, era todo lo contrario.

El sonrojo de Harry aumento.

–¿Tienes fantasías sobre mí?

–Cada maldito día– susurró para después besarlo. Una medibruja tocó la puerta antes de entrar para darles las últimas instrucciones y medicamentos. Draco se apartó a regañadientes. La medibruja era del tipo que mareaba con su alegría y si encontró extraño que estuviera besando al Salvador del Mundo Magico, no dio señal alguna de ello.

Después que ella se fuera, le colocó los pantalones, pasándolo por las inmóviles piernas y dándole unos cuantos apretones al apretado trasero de Harry en el proceso. Obviamente el moreno esperaba ser manoseado en otras áreas también, así que estudiadamente dejó esas partes sin tocar. Ya habría tiempo para eso después. Él se encargaría de ello.

Una vez que el Auror estuvo completamente vestido, el personal de San Mungo regresó y envolvieron a Harry con un artilugio de madera que le permitía estar parado recto. Fue levitado por encima del suelo ligeramente y podía moverse a cualquier dirección con el susurró de un hechizo, dándole casi movilidad por completo.

Le dio a Harry su varita y contuvo el aliente mientras que el moreno invocaba un par de simples hechizos. Estaba algo preocupado de que la maldición de Blaise hubiera afectado la magia de Harry.

–¿Te podrás aparecer en la biblioteca de la mansión?– preguntó Draco y Harry asintió para después desaparecer seguido de Draco. Cuando ambos estuvieron en la biblioteca, el rubio asintió– Sígueme–dijo con voz ronca– por mucho que me gustaría tenerte para mí solo, tus fanáticos necesitan saber que aún eres el Niño que Vivió y Vivió y Vivió.

–Desearía que los medios pararan con esos títulos estúpidos– se quejó Harry. Salieron de la biblioteca y se dirigieron a las escaleras, por lo cual los ojos verdes lo miraron con preocupación. Su aparato de movimiento solo funcionaba en superficies planas. Draco pasó a su lado y camino al final del pasillo donde le hizo señas para que fuera donde él. Un ascensor con puertas de acero estaba frente a él y Harry lo miró con confusión.

–No recuerdo un ascensor.

Draco se encogió de hombros.

–La mayoría de tus visitas no incluían un recorrido por la mansión, Potter, de hecho te hubiera dado uno si me lo hubieses pedido– la verdad era que había ordenado que instalaran el ascensor inmediatamente después que había salido del hospital en la mañana. Estuvo impresionado de que la compañía de ascensor es se las arreglara para hacer lo ordenado en el tiempo requerido. Aparentemente el ridículo bono que les ofreció promovió el incentivo apropiado.

–Temía que un recorrido por la mansión me llevaría directo a tus habitaciones– dijo con sarcasmo, mientras que Draco presionaba el botón para ir al segundo piso, fingiendo que había hecho eso una docena de veces en el pasado. Se acercó a Harry.

–¿Te gustaría un recorrido ahora?

La garganta de Harry se movió como si hubiese tragado duro, pero sus ojos estaban firmes en los grises cuando volvió hablar.

–¿Comenzará con tu habitación?

Draco no podía recordar haberse quedado sin palabras en algún momento de su vida, pero escuchar la seductora sugerencia de Harry Potter parecía haber afectado su habilidad vocal. Potter sonrió de manera malvada y Draco maldijo a la compañía de ascensores cuando las puertas se abrieron sin ningún problema. El sonido de voces les llegó del salón de baile más cercano. La falta de movilidad haría que tal vez fuera difícil follar en la pared del elevador, tuvo que admitirlo mientras que Harry flotaba al salón. Difícil, pero no imposible.

–Tal vez mas tarde entonces– dijo el Auror con una risilla.

Admiró el cuerpo de Harry hasta que se giró a mirarlo.

–¿Vienes?–preguntó.

Deslizó su mano alrededor de la cintura del moreno y presionó un suave beso detrás de su oreja.

–Aún no, pero espero que me puedas ayudar con eso mas tarde.

Se deslizó a su lado y con una sonrisa malvada entró al salón. Aplaudió fuertemente para llamar la atención. Antes de que pudiera hacer algún anuncio, Granger soltó un chillido y se lanzó hacia Harry. Fue seguida por un mar de personas quienes se hicieron a un lado cuando los jóvenes Potter pasaron.

Albus y Lily lo abrazaron con gritos de alegría. Harry los abrazó fuertemente.

–Me inclinaría a besarlos ambos, pero aún no me puedo inclinar– dijo con una sonrisa. Albus lo miró con preocupación, pero Harry estiró su mano y le apretó el hombro.

–Está bien, Albus. Me dicen que es solo temporal.

Albus no lucía tranquilizado. Draco le sonrió.

–Estará bien, Albus. Yo me encargaré de ello.

El chico asintió pensativamente, pero su preocupación pareció aplacarse. Probablemente ayudó que Scorpius tomara su mano y se lo llevara murmurando un comentario. Granger abrazó a Harry nuevamente y el Auror fue envuelto por la multitud. Pareciera como si todo el ministerio estuviera presente. La atmósfera nadaba entre relajada a triste una y otra vez. Molly Weasley no dejaba de llorar y se abrazó de Harry hasta que el estómago de Draco no resistió más y con fuerza arrastró al Auror a un lado. La cara de Harry estaba bañada en tensión, así que lo empujó hacia Kingsley, quien profesó tristeza por la pérdida de Harry, pero inmediatamente giró la conversación hacia el departamento de Aurores. El moreno se relajo notablemente y rápidamente se perdió en las minucias de todo lo relacionado al trabajo.

Estuvo aliviado de ver que Arthur Weasley se había llevado a su esposa a casa minutos después de eso. Vio a su madre hablando con Luna Lovegood, resignado a su nueva misión como salvador.

–Scorpius sería un excelente estudiante si no juzgara tan a la ligera–dijo Luna. Su mamá sonrió, pero podía ver que era forzada.

–Luna– dijo a manera de saludo.

–Draco– respondió Luna– que fiesta tan encantadora.

–Gracias. Lamento tener que robarte a mi madre, pero tengo unos asuntos que necesitan de su atención. Tal vez podrías buscar…– trató de pensar en alguna persona que estuviera dispuesto a soportar su presencia.

–¿Enmols de alas violeta?–terminó por él y asintió seriamente–. Sabías que viven en las paredes de casas antiguas como ésta.

–Es muy cierto–dijo Draco y se fue con su madre a pasos ligeros.

–¿Crees que ella debería estar enseñando Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras?– preguntó su madre y él rió.

–No, probablemente no. Por eso es que paso tanto tiempo con Scorpius, deshaciendo sus enseñanzas.

–Y a ti te encanta pasar el tiempo con tu hijo. Ah, allí esta Andrómeda con Teddy. Anda ve atender a Harry, querido.

Draco se sobresaltó ante sus palabras, pero ella simplemente se fue a encontrarse con su hermana, dejándolo preguntarse cuánto sabía ella. Se encogió de hombros. Su madre siempre parecía saberlo todo, y lo más probable era que Teddy les había explicado todo con su usual habilidad para de callarse.

Harry lucía cansado y había vuelto al grupo de los Weasley deprimidos. Maldita esa mujer por morir con nobleza; incluso muerta está manejándoselas muy bien para tener a Draco apartado. Caminó hacia ellos y colocó con camaradería un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Harry. Su mirada retaba a Ron Weasley a que dijera algo.

–Debo robarles a Harry por un momento– dijo y lo guío hacia una esquina antes de que pudiera recobrar su necedad y lo detuviera. No le permitió hablar– te ves cansado. Creo que es hora de que te retires.

La respuesta de Harry quedó atorada en su garganta y un jadeo tomó su lugar mientras que su mirada iba más allá del hombro de Draco. Se congeló, temiendo que hubiera una nueva amenaza.

–Tu hijo está besando a mi hijo–dijo Harry.

Se relajó y sonriendo pregunto:

–¿A cuál de todos?

–¡Albus! Scorpius está besando Albus.

Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Harry moviendo una de sus palmas al pecho del Auror y se inclinó hacia delante.

–Mmm, te puedo asegurar que no es la primera vez.

–Pero… pero que tal si…

–¿Qué tal si uno de ellos queda embarazado?– preguntó en un tono de asombro. Harry frunció el ceño sonrojado.

–No, por supuesto que no, pero…

–Entonces, ¿estás concursando para el Hipócrita del año?

Giró su cabeza hasta encontrarse con sus ojos grises.

–Deja de ser razonable.

–¿Debería caminar hacia ellos con indignación y exigirles que se desenamoren inmediatamente?

Scorpius y Albus habían desaparecido, probablemente escapado de la potencial amenaza de Potter.

–¿Realmente crees que están enamorados?–preguntó Harry, por lo que Draco suspiró.

–Veo que tu ingenuidad Gryffindor no ha disminuido. ¿Los has visto juntos?

–Huh– dijo el moreno con elocuencia lo cual le ganó un pellizco por parte del rubio– ¡Aw! ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

–Lo siento, el impulso de la costumbre cuando me enfrento con la estupidez. Te voy a llevar a la cama ahora.

La indignación de Harry se convirtió en un chisporroteo de sin sentido cuando las palabras de Draco tomaron forma en su mente. Sin decirle nada a nadie, el Slytherin llevó al Auror a la puerta. Se despidió con un movimiento de mano hacia Teddy, quién asintió y sonrió. Harry estaba en silencio mientras que era llevado hacia el largo pasillo que llevaba a la habitación de Draco.

La puerta se cerró cuando Draco caminó hacia el escritorio y dejo su varita en el sostenedor de varitas. Se desabotonó la túnica solo parcialmente y se giró hacia Harry.

–No debería yo… um…–Draco sonrió ante el nervioso tartamudeo de Harry y espero a ver hacia donde quería llegar– yo estoy… ummm… realmente cansado y debería…

Sintió una llamarada de entretenimiento ante la repentina timidez del Gryffindor. Caminó hacia él y habló suavemente.

–Bueno, será mejor que te metamos en la cama, ¿no crees?– sus dedos se movieron con rapidez sobre la horrenda camisa y se la quitaron al Auror.

Observó el desnudo torso de Harry y le tocó el pecho. Esparció sus dedos sobre el corazón en un movimiento reverencial y deslizó sus manos sobre la curva de las costillas para después pasar a la cintura y acercarlo más a él. El primer beso fue dulce, lleno del amor que Draco quería que Harry sintiera. Suavemente saboreó los labios, deseando derretir la tonta reserva que Potter había sacado por los nervios. Mantuvo el beso lo más posible y fue recompensado con el otro cuerpo relajándose sobre el suyo. Sus manos tocaron la cintura de Draco y lo tomó como señal de que profundizara el beso.

Lo beso con ganas hasta que las manos del Auror apretaron su túnica e hizo un ruido de impaciencia. Las manos de Draco se movieron libremente sobre la piel de Harry, acariciando su espalda y deslizándose hacia abajo para apretar el delicioso trasero. Juntó sus caderas y estuvo encantado de sentir la dureza de Harry contra la suya.

–¿Todavía estás cansado?– preguntó contra los húmedos labios antes de mover su cabeza para saborear el cuello. El Auror soltó un dulce resoplido.

–No– admitió. Sus manos jalaron nuevamente su túnica y dejó de tocar a Harry lo suficiente como para sacársela. Lo abrazó nuevamente y lo movió suavemente hacia la cama para después tomar prestada la varita de Harry e invocar un _Finite Incantatum._ Cayó de espaldas en la cama cuando el hechizo de movilidad concluyó y el aparato cayó al suelo. Tiró la varita, la cual quedó en el borde de la cama, lo suficientemente cerca para que el Auror la pudiera invocar si la necesitaba.

Empujó a Harry al centro de la cama y se sostuvo sobre él. Su mano acariciando ligeramente la erección del moreno para evitar perderlo nuevamente con los nervios.

–Había planeado dejar que tú estuvieras arriba, Potter, pero dada las circunstancias…– se inclinó y lamió la erección de Harry que aún estaba cubierta con su pantalón, riéndose del Auror cuando jadeo. Se apresuró a desabrochar y sacar el pantalón, asegurándose de acariciar las piernas mientras que sacaba la tela.

Se apartó por un momento y se pausó para admirar el cuerpo desnudo de Harry.

–Merlín, Potter– pudo decir a duras penas sentándose a horcajadas sobre él y llevándolo a un beso lleno de necesidad. Las manos de Harry agarraron su cabello e hizo un lindo sonido cuando Draco agarró su erección y los deslizó hacia abajo. El rubio rompió el beso y se movió hacia abajo hasta que su cara estaba merodeando la ingle de Harry. Inclinó su cabeza y beso los testículos, jugando con ellos suavemente y deleitándose con los jadeos que obtenía en respuesta. Con que sensible en esa área.

Levantó su cabeza y le sonrió mientras que sus dedos rozaban los oscuros rizos en la base de la polla.

–¿Quieres más?–preguntó juguetonamente.

–Sí, maldito seas.

–Entonces tendrás que mover los dedos de los pies para mí.

–¿Disculpa?

–Simple. Tu mueves los dedos del pie derecho y yo tomaré esto– sopló suavemente la hermosa polla– en mi boca ¿Entiendes?

–¿Acaso esa es tu idea de terapia física?– exigió saber.

–Tómalo o déjalo.

–Te odio… pero lo tomaré.

Se sentó y clínicamente miró el pie de Harry. Esperó mientras que el Auror arrugaba las cejas a manera de concentración. Por un momento, pensó que no lo lograría y casi lamenta su impulso.

Entonces los dedos se flexionaron, no una sino tres veces. Rió del alivio.

–Te tendremos tan bien como antes en poco tiempo, Potter. Todo lo que necesitas es la incentiva correcta.

–Slytherin bast…–las palabras se cortaron abruptamente y fueron remplazadas por un grito cuando Draco cumplió con su parte del trato, tomó toda la erección de Harry como si estuviera intentando tragárselo por completo. Los pálidos dedos se movieron suavemente por las partes bajas y el Auror se tensó.

–Draco, espera, yo…

Lo soltó y se sentó para sostener ambas mejillas del moreno.

–Harry. No te voy a lastimar.

Harry tragó y soltó el aliento antes de asentir.

–Sabes que te amo– añadió Draco. El Auror se relajo notablemente y su miraba de suavizo.

–Lo sé. Está… está bien, entonces.

Draco preparó a Harry tan gentil como le fue posible, usando sus dedos, labios y lengua dejando a Harry jadeando hasta el borde del orgasmo hasta que las manos del Auror casi destrozan los cobertores de la cama.

–Está bien, joder, hazlo de una vez–dijo Harry mientras que tres dedos de Draco se flexionaba dentro de él. Obedientemente sacó sus dedos y metió su polla dentro de su amante. Mantuvo sus ojos fijos en Harry mientras lo hacía y sonrió cuando las orbes verdes se ampliaban y ampliaban.

–¿Estás bien?– preguntó cuando estuvo completamente dentro. Harry asintió. Sus pálidas manos agarraron firmemente las caderas del moreno y se movió hacia fuera para después enterrarse rápidamente. Repitió el movimiento y el Auror soltó un grito ahogado.

–¿Aún sigues bien?

–Más que bien–respondió sin aliento–hazlo de nuevo.

Y así lo hizo. Y repitió el movimiento hasta que sintió que el orgasmo se apoderaba de él. La polla de Harry estaba goteando y Draco movió su mano para masturbarlo al ritmo de las estocadas. El solo toque provocó que Harry se corriera en su mano y se derramara entre ellos. El Auror soltó un gritó inaudible y trémulo. La tensión en los ya apretados músculos envió a Draco a un espiral sin control y se corrió dentro de Harry.

Cayó sin fuerzas sobre Harry y presionó sus labios sobre el salado cuello.

–Wao–soltó Harry y Draco rió.

–Tan elocuente, Potter.

– Entonces que tal increíble, fantástico, genial y ¿por qué carajo no habíamos comenzado hacer esto 20 años atrás?

–¿Por qué eras un completo idiota en esos tiempos?

Harry rió. Draco amó la forma en que las manos del Auror se deslizaban por su espalda manteniéndolo pegado a él.

–No desenterremos el pasado–dijo el moreno– solo sigamos adelante.

Se levantó lo suficiente como para besar los suaves labios de Harry.

–Con esto brindo por seguir adelante.

Los brazos de Harry lo apretaron más y Draco suspiró contento.

–Me avisas cuando quieras mas terapias físicas– murmuró Draco somnoliento mientras que acomodaba su cabeza en el pecho de Harry.

–Puedo ver que voy a necesitar _bastante_ terapia física.

Draco lo abrazó acercándolo más y sonrió. Había bastante de Slytherin bajo todo ese Gryffindor.

**Fin**

**Notas finales:**

_**Notas de la autora:**__ Esta ha sido una loca experiencia. Cuando comencé a escribir un lindo fic Albus/Scorpius no esperaba que creciera en una doble saga y terminara con más de 72,000 palabras, pero ¡ha sido divertido! Muchas gracias a Esby, mi beta y a ravenqueen55 en mi LJ por exigirme la porción Harry/Draco de este fic. Besos a todos mis lectores y a todo aquel que me dejo sus comentarios. ¡miles de besos!  
Cheryl_

_**Nota de la traductora:**__Bueno yo amo esta historia y fue un placer para mi traducirla, a pesar de que demoré mucho de un capitulo a otro!! Jejeje Estoy muy contenta de que tantas personas hayan disfrutado de este fic, Cheryl es una gran autora y créanme que mientras ella suba fics, yo mas que contenta los traduciré. Muchas gracias a todas por sus reviews! Disculpen a las que aún no les he respondido…Todo a sido muy divertido, Mil millones de Gracias a mis queridas Sirem y Nande por betearme estas historias, nenas son lo máximo!!  
Nos vemos en el epilogo y extra del SlyHufflepuff!  
Gracias por leer!_  
**Krispy**


End file.
